The Faerie Goblet
by Nebride
Summary: When Legolas and Gimli travel to Rivendell, Legolas faces an enchantment that could cost his freedom.
1. The Trader

*~* When Legolas and Gimli travel to Rivendell, the whole place seems bewitched. Alede is betrothed to someone else, Elves and Wizards are disappearing and there's the mysterious events concerning a silver goblet. Legolas faces jealousy and an enchantment that could cost him his sanity and his eternal freedom. Coming up in "The Faerie Goblet"! *~*  
  
A/N: WELCOME TO THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF LEGOLAS AND ALEDE! IF YOU'RE A NEW READER TO THESE STORIES, LET ME RECOMMEND FIRST:  
  
1. "The Road to Isengard"  
  
2. "The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
I hope you enjoy them!  
  
IF YOU ARE A RETURNING READER. welcome back! This is another story filled with angst, adventure, mystery and a dollop of romance. It takes place 14 years after the events in "The Caverns of Mirkwood" (approximately 20 years after LOTR) Watch for the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. I actually did research for this one!!!  
  
This is probably a PG13 story and the R rating is "overdoing it", but I'm not taking chances. So, R is for one adult conversations and some sensuality (implied, not described). (Compared to what's on TV these days, this is a nursery rhyme!)  
  
Special thanks to Thecla, my fabulous beta reader. She has found countless grammatical errors, typing demons and just plain stupid mistakes and despite all that keeps asking me to send her more! I couldn't ask for better support, encouragement or suggestions. Every writer should be lucky enough to have someone like her on their side. Thank you, Thecla. This one's for you girl.  
  
The characters and places of Middle Earth belong to JRR Tolkien, not to me. I am borrowing them for the use of entertainment only, not for profit in any way. With that said, thank you for reading, leave a review if you are so inclined and please enjoy! ~Nebride :)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*~* Hobgoblins are, on the whole, good-humored and ready to be helpful, but fond of practical joking, and like most of the fairies rather nasty people to annoy. ~Katherine Briggs "An Encyclopedia of Fairies" *~*  
  
"THE FAERIE GOBLET"  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Trader  
  
The Trader waited until a wagon cart rolled in through the gates of the White City, distracting the guards and masking the noise of his ascent. Wheezing and gasping he pulled himself over the top of the wall and dropped into the darkness below with a thud. He straightened up, or rather, straightened up as well as his disfigured form would allow. Looking up at the wall he had just scaled, he reluctantly admitted that this new body he found himself in was more agile than his human one had been.  
  
Settling the pack on his back, the heavy object within rolled and shifted. The Trader opened his mouth to curse it, but only guttural slavering came out. Shutting his mouth, he silently rued the day he'd found the cursed object. Then for good measure, he cursed himself for a fool for ever going to Mordor. What had seemed like a chance to get rich beyond his wildest dreams had turned into a nightmare instead.  
  
Grunting with disgust and self-pity, the Trader shambled to the next wall. Torchlight briefly illuminated crooked limbs and a hunched body, then he melted into the shadows. He began the ascent, but froze half way up the wall when a horse and rider paused at the adjacent gate.  
  
Looking down the Trader caught a glimpse of golden hair spilling out from beneath a dark hood. The rider was masculine, yet spoke with a soft, almost musical voice which the Trader could not quite hear.  
  
The two guards at the gate, bowed low. "Welcome back to Minis Tirith, your Highness," one of them said. The rider thanked them and rode through the gate, though not before casting a glance in the direction of the darkened wall. The Trader let out a rasping breath when the rider did not stop though, but continued up the lane, not seeing the grizzled form that clung to the stone.  
  
Another visiting prince, the Trader shrugged. *There are many visitors to this city. It does not alter my plan.*  
  
Two weeks ago he had overheard vital information. The King of Gondor and his Steward would be leaving the city tomorrow to make trade agreements to the north. They would be gone for several weeks, leaving their women behind.  
  
More importantly, the Trader thought as he dropped over the last of Minis Tirith's great walls and slid into the shadows of the castle's great bulk. A tiny wail of discontent reached his ears from one of the open windows, high in the castle. *More importantly, the rulers left behind the infant Prince of Gondor.*  
  
The Trader smiled a toothy smile and rubbed his clawed hands together.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hmm. what's happening here? Find out more Chapter 2 "Legolas Greenleaf" coming next weekend! :D 


	2. Legolas Greenleaf

*~* Legolas is a most "human" Elf: he can be playful or even boyish, he has a sense of humor; he does not have that remoteness approaching weariness or that aura of hidden power which characterizes Elrond and some of the others. ~ Michael N. Stanton "Hobbits, Elves, and Wizards" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 2 ~ "Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, Lord of Ithilien"  
  
"An excellent feast, Ladies. I thank you!" Legolas slid his chair back from the table slightly and saluted his two female companions with his cup of wine.  
  
"And we thank you, our noble protector," Queen Arwen said returning the gesture.  
  
"Protector?" Legolas asked innocently, though he nearly choked on his wine.  
  
Arwen glanced at the Lady Eowyn across the table and together the two women turned amused smiles on him.  
  
"You couldn't possibly think we did not know your purpose here, did you Legolas?" Eowyn asked.  
  
I had certainly hoped so, Legolas thought. But he kept silent, waiting to see how this would play out.  
  
"Its obvious," Arwen nodded, "Aragorn must have asked you to stay with us while he and Lord Faramir were away. He has been anxious about leaving the baby and I with Orcs making occasional border raids. So plainly, he asked you to stay and keep an eye on us."  
  
Before Legolas could think of a suitably evasive reply, Eowyn added her opinion.  
  
"Faramir has also been anxious for me and wishes that I carry out my confinement within the safety of the city," her hand strayed unthinkingly to the slight swell of her belly.  
  
Legolas gathered his wits. "Nay, Ladies. You are mistaken. I would never dream of imposing myself on two such independent and capable women such as yourselves."  
  
"You might not," Arwen said with an amused snort. "But Aragorn would."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "As I told you when I arrived, I am on my way to visit Gimli at the Glittering Caves. I am in need of rest. We have toiled long and hard in Ithilien."  
  
"He is a terrible liar," Eowyn remarked to Arwen.  
  
"Yes," Arwen nodded sagely. "Even I could lie with more conviction."  
  
Legolas threw his hands up in defeat. "Very well, you have caught me out!"  
  
Both women grinned smugly.  
  
"You are unused to the company of women, Legolas," Arwen said. "Else you would not have attempted such subterfuge with us."  
  
Laughing, he replied, "Apparently, I am outwitted."  
  
"And outnumbered," Eowyn added with a smile.  
  
"Yet, I would see you outnumbered even more," Arwen said speculatively. "If you were married, Legolas, you would know more of women's ways and could have fooled us more easily."  
  
"No, thank you," Legolas said, not liking the turn of the conversation. Arwen occasionally tried playing matchmaker with him and he was not eager for her to begin again.  
  
"What hope can there be for me?" he asked disarmingly, hoping to throw her off the subject, "when the two most beautiful women in Gondor are already claimed? I shall have to remain a bachelor. Besides, I am happy as I am," he added.  
  
"Are you?" Arwen asked, turning serious. "A woman's love might ease your pain," she suggested softly.  
  
Legolas' smile faded. "I am afraid that nothing can ease my pain except the sea itself. I would be a gloomy companion for a lady for any length of time."  
  
"Yet, might there not be a woman who could share your burden and love you despite the gloom?"  
  
Legolas glanced away lest Arwen discern too much. He wondered if Aragorn had told her, despite his plea for silence.  
  
There was such a woman of course. But Legolas was afraid that door was closed to him. It had been fourteen years since he had last spoken with her. And though he cared for her deeply, more deeply than he had ever cared about any other woman, he still could not give his love to her. And she deserved love. She deserved love more than anyone he'd ever known because she gave so much of herself.  
  
He hoped that she would forget him. He hoped that his silence might make her look elsewhere for her happiness.  
  
She would have a better life with someone else. Someone who would love and worship her as she deserves. Not someone who listens only for the call of his mistress the sea, Legolas thought bitterly. Picturing her with someone else though brought a pain to his heart that he wished not to examine.  
  
Glancing up at Arwen he wondered if her Elvin sight saw through him. Perhaps even now, she saw that which he was unwilling to admit to himself.  
  
Attempting to make light of the subject, he said, "I'm afraid that even Gimli tires of my company rather quickly of late. If I try the patience of a Dwarf, imagine the agony I would cause a woman."  
  
His words fell into an uncomfortable silence. Fortunately after an awkward pause Eowyn came to his rescue.  
  
"Legolas, would you spar with me again tomorrow? That is." she added with a twinkle of mischief, "if your hand is not too tender."  
  
"Nay, it is fine," he said, grateful for the change of subject. "It was a small bruise and a lucky parry, " he added with a grin.  
  
"Eowyn?" Arwen said slowly. "Did not Faramir forbid you sword play during your pregnancy?"  
  
"A point which I brought up," Legolas interjected.  
  
Eowyn smiled impishly and Legolas was suddenly reminded of another woman with pale, freckled skin and a mischievous smile.  
  
"Yes, Faramir did forbid it," Eowyn said. "But the healer said that I should partake of exercise to stay strong."  
  
"I imagine he meant walking," Legolas interrupted, "not sword fighting."  
  
Eowyn ignored his remark. "And since Legolas was kind enough."  
  
"I was coerced," he pointed out.  
  
".to accompany me," Eowyn continued, "I thought it best to stay with a form of exercise which I know best."  
  
"Attacking me with all the ferocity of one of the King's knights," Legolas grumbled.  
  
Eowyn laughed. "You are just sore because the sword is not your best weapon, Legolas."  
  
"Nay, I am sore because you nearly took my hand off!"  
  
"You did not use real swords, did you?" Arwen asked worriedly.  
  
"Nay, we used wooden ones."  
  
"At my insistence," Legolas added. "Even then I have a handsome bruise to show for it."  
  
"At least I helped pluck out the splinters," Eowyn gave him mischievous smile.  
  
"All one hundred of them," Legolas exaggerated.  
  
Watching Eowyn laugh now, Legolas was amazed by the transformation in her. When he'd first met her, she'd been full of sorrow. But now to see her laughing and smiling, it was as if the shadow had never been. She had overcome her infatuation with Aragorn so completely that she and Arwen were the best of friends. Their children were growing up as close as cousins and Legolas foresaw peaceful and prosperous times for Gondor and Ithilien.  
  
When Eowyn had come to him earlier, begging him to spar with her, he'd been unable to refuse. He'd taken quite a beating from her too because he could not bring himself to fight fully with a pregnant woman. Her skill was very good. And though it was true that the sword was not his favorite of weapons, he could have beaten her easily if he'd chosen too. Much better to see her healthy and smiling and to take a few bruises.  
  
Rising, Arwen bid them to join her in the solar for more wine. Legolas found himself at the center of attention once again as each woman took one of his arms. Listening to the soft rustle of their gowns and looking down at their bright hair and smiling faces, he decided that Aragorn could have asked him to perform a much more disagreeable task.  
  
~ ~ ~ A/N: I hope you'll forgive me for the blunder I made. Since it is 20 years after LOTR it is unlikely that Eowyn would be pregnant. While I felt that it was important to the chapter, it is not important to the story. So, I hope it will not prevent your enjoyment of it. And speaking of chapters. find out what Alede's up to in chapter 3 "Alede the Green" coming soon!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement on chapter 1! Its wonderful to see so many of you back again! :D 


	3. Alede the Green

*~* [Though my daughter is but sixteen years old, she shows great promise in the study of the healing arts. It was the wish of my late wife, who herself was a Green witch, that Alede be educated in healing. If your Lordship would consent to teach her, I would be most grateful and would compensate you in any way that I may. It is also my hope that once she has completed her study at Rivendell that she continue on to Orthanc to train as a wizardess, for she shows some skill in the art of Gold magic as well.  
  
Your humble servant,  
  
Radagast the Brown] ~ An excerpt from a letter addressed to Lord Elrond of Rivendell*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 3 ~ "Alede the Green"  
  
  
  
Alede rolled over in the small bed beneath the rafters and took a deep breath of the cold morning air. The sun was hours from rising, yet a faint chorus had begun in her mind. Not the singing of birds, but a special song that was part of Illuvatar's melody, yet a separate unique piece of it.  
  
He's awake, she thought with a mixture of both joy and sadness. Concentrating hard, she turned her thoughts to that single melody, projecting her own song over the hundreds of miles that separated them.  
  
*Good morning, Legolas.*  
  
She waited hopefully, but there was no change in the song, no response. There hadn't been for many years now. Sighing, she closed her heart around the familiar ache and sat up in bed, touching the locket at her throat automatically.  
  
Why do I even bother anymore, she thought wistfully. It had been fourteen years since she'd seen the young Prince of Mirkwood. After the attempt on King Thranduil's life, Alede had returned to Rivendell. She and the last remaining Istari were cloaking the Elvin realm with mists of time and magic. It would eventually pass out of the knowledge of mankind, known and seen only by the few Elves who remained in Middle Earth. The work was nearly completed and Alede knew her father was anxious to depart Middle Earth. She stalled the old wizard as much a possible, for her heart loved this land and she wished to remain as long as possible.  
  
At least as long as Legolas remained.  
  
Legolas had returned to his kingdom in Ithilien and despite the distance, she could still hear his song. It was very faint and easily lost in the bustle of everyday life. But at times when all was silent, like now, she could hear it as easily as if he were in the room next door.  
  
At first, after their separation, she'd made a game of interpreting the emotions she heard in his song. He'd responded to her then. It wasn't quite like communicating, but it was very close. Very special. It made her feel connected to him, despite the distance and she'd spent most of her waking hours "listening" for him.  
  
But then his song had abruptly dimmed and stopped responding to hers. She'd had no explanation why. Several times she'd thought of flying to Ithilien on her spell horse to find out why. But each time her pride got in the way. She'd already flung herself at him. Perhaps he simply didn't want her and to hear those words once again would be too much. She had ignored the pain as best she could and tried to get on with her life.  
  
But grief had threatened to consume her and since she could not speak of their shared song, she kept silent when those around her asked what was the matter. Day by day, she had grown thinner and more despondent until finally Lord Elrond's son; Elrohir had come to her rescue.  
  
He had cornered her on a balcony and demanded to know what troubled her, not allowing her to leave until she answered him. In her desperation, Alede had blurted out the entire story. Elrohir had been grave for once, listening to her with great sympathy. He had sighed when she finished and shook his head.  
  
"He should never have." Elrohir's voice had dropped as he spoke of the Elves' most private act. "He should never have shared song with you, especially while he suffers from the sea longing. It is like an illness Alede, a cancer that eats away at his soul. I suspect that he is simply not strong enough to bear up to the double onslaught of both your song and that of the sea. It would be different if you were together. But to hear your constant emotions without knowing the cause or being able to effect them, must be very draining for him."  
  
"Then why did he . . . share with me?" she had asked.  
  
Elrohir had shrugged. "Because he is young and in love."  
  
Alede had immediately shaken her head. "He is not in love with me. I hope that he may learn to love me someday when we have passed over the sea. But for now, he is not."  
  
But Elrohir had only laughed softly. "In any case, I suspect he did not realize what the outcome would be. Nor did he consider that you have the impatience of Men, though there is little human blood in your veins and that you know not how to block your song from him."  
  
"Block it?"  
  
"Yes, so that he is not bombarded with your emotions constantly. You are a woman after all and therefore a constant sea of turmoil," Elrohir had joked trying to lighten her somber mood.  
  
Alede had thumped his arm and Elrohir had gathered her into an affectionate hug, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Why did you not do that when I was a child and thought myself desperately in love with you?" she had asked petulantly about his kiss.  
  
"Because you were a child and desperately in love," Elrohir had answered.  
  
He had then proceeded to teach her how to quiet her song. She could not shut it off completely, but in time was able to bring it down so that it was the barest of whispers, just as Legolas' was.  
  
"He could have at least written to explain, instead of leaving me to wonder," Alede had complained bitterly.  
  
"Yes, I am surprised that he did not," Elrohir had said and Alede knew he was troubled by the news. "Shall I black his eye for you should I ever see him?" he had asked, still trying to cheer her.  
  
"No, I'll do it myself."  
  
Alede had learned after that to live with her grief and her loneliness. She and Elrohir became much closer after their intimate conversation. The Elvin lord flirted with her outrageously, just as he did with all the woman in Rivendell. But Alede knew that in her case, he hoped to raise her spirits and did not expect an invitation to her bed.  
  
Flinging back the blankets, Alede shook the memories from her head and sitting up, stuffed her feet into fur slippers. She pulled a heavy robe about her shoulders. Tiptoeing across the wood floor, she spoke a muting spell so as not to wake Baird and made her way down the ladder from the loft and crept through the silent house. Swinging the back door open, she stepped out into the wild back garden and made her way down the little gravel path to the outhouse.  
  
She'd come here to the town of Bree almost two months ago to purchase supplies for Rivendell. The Elvin stronghold no longer could produce all of its own goods, so Alede had volunteered to travel to Bree.  
  
A month before Alede's arrival the village smithy had been severely kicked by a horse. The man's leg was broken in three places. After the local healer had bungled the job of setting the bones, the leg had been in danger of turning gangrenous. Alede, hearing of the misfortune, had offered her services. Upon meeting the smithy Baird, Alede had immediately liked him. The man was immense with a dark, neatly trimmed beard, a keen mind, and a gentle disposition. He also had a booming laugh that shook the rafters of his home.  
  
But the poor man hadn't been laughing when Alede first met him. Seeing such a giant of a man felled by a broken leg and reduced to such a pitiful state had been more than she could stand. Alede had reset the bones and waged a daily battle with the infection. After walking to and from the inn several times a day for a week, she had consented to move into Baird's house.  
  
Now, two months later, she was as familiar with the little house as she was with her own rooms in Rivendell. Though it had not the comforts of the Elvin home, she thought as she made her way back from the outhouse.  
  
Looking up before she went inside, she noticed the moon shining over the roof of the house. She stopped amidst the herb garden and gazed at it. It was nearly full. Back in Rivendell the Elves would be singing almost all night long now. Often they kept her awake with their late night foolishness. But she didn't mind. Of all the peoples in Middle Earth, she loved Elves the best. But they were leaving these shores. And with them they took their magic, their special wisdom.  
  
And my heart, she thought, thinking of Legolas. Shaking her head, she started back inside, her mind automatically noting that the moon hung in the constellation of Ulmo, Lord of the Waters.  
  
The time for casting of love spells.  
  
Not that it would help me in any way, Alede thought bitterly. The Elf she loved was already in love with the Sea. And no witch's charm could break that.  
  
~ ~ ~ A/N: A witch's charm might not be able to break Legolas' sea longing, but another kind of enchantment just might. ;) Meet Baird in chapter 4 "Baird of Bree" and then let the fun begin! BTW I posted early in honor of LOTR coming out on video and DVD today. Yeah Peter Jackson! ~ Nebride 


	4. Baird of Bree

*~* Out of long habit, her fingers stroked the simple locket that hung around her neck. It was wrought of gold and shaped like a tiny leaf. Inside lay coiled one long silver gold hair. She'd had it made over a year and a half ago and never took it off. Ever. ~ Nebride "The Caverns of Mirkwood, Chapter 2"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 4 ~ "Baird of Bree"  
  
Baird sat up cautiously in bed. The splint on his leg itched like mad, but he'd learned to ignore it over the past many weeks. At least the constant pain was gone.  
  
Carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he lowered the injured one to the floor. Yawning mightily, he stretched his arms above his head. He could smell bread baking and knew that Alede was up. He never heard her rise in the morning, despite that he knew the floorboards in the loft squeaked. Somehow she was always silent.  
  
He felt guilty about her baking the bread. From her speech, Baird knew she was an educated lady. To have her doing such menial chores was degrading, though she never complained.  
  
I'll hire a housekeeper for her, Baird thought once he worked up his courage to ask her "the question". He'd been thinking a lot about Alede. She'd been more than kind to him and Baird had taken a fancy to her from the very beginning. With her long gold hair and gentle green eyes, she was a striking woman. Not as beautiful as some of the girls in town, but she had a sweet face and his heart had been hers for quite some time now.  
  
Anxious to see her this morning, Baird reached for the crutches she'd placed beside the bed. Tom, the cabinetmaker had made them for him, once it became obvious that the fever wasn't going to finish him off.  
  
*Stingy ol' Tom! Wouldna waste the wood, if 'e thought I was gonna up an' die on 'im.*  
  
In his haste to stand up, Baird lost hold of one of the crutches and it clattered to the floor. Before he could try to pick it up, his door flew open and Alede hurried into the room.  
  
"I told you to call for me," she chastised picking up the crutch and handing it to him.  
  
Baird felt his face burning up with heat. Alede seemed not to notice that he was standing there in only his drawers, but he was mortified all the same.  
  
"Ya needn't have come, Alede. I would 'ave managed it," he said as she helped him into a heavy robe.  
  
"I know. But we've just gotten that leg healed. I don't want you to have another accident." She patted his back in that business like manner of hers, making it difficult to tell how she really felt. There were times when Baird was certain she fancied him, yet at other times, he couldn't tell.  
  
Even if she didn't love him right at the moment, he knew she would learn to. Baird was the wealthiest man in Bree and he'd earned his wealth by the sweat of his brow. He might not be as learned or fancy talking as the mayor, but he was a lot younger and if the behavior of the girls in town meant anything, he was a lot more handsome too.  
  
Not that Baird took any notice of the girls that fluttered eyelashes at him when he stripped off his shirt and swung his great hammer. He was a gentleman, a modest man through and through. He might dance with the girls at the harvest gatherings, but he never took "liberties".  
  
That was one of the reasons he knew that he was the right man for Alede. With her wild talk of Elves and Wizards and her uncanny habit of traveling alone, she needed a good solid man to settle her down. And since she was not bad to look at and had a kind disposition, Baird was happy to be the man to settle her.  
  
He'd just have to work up his courage to ask her. Alede's independent ways were a bit unnerving to him, but he was certain she'd get over them in time.  
  
He stumped carefully out through the back garden to the outhouse and then just as carefully made his way back. Alede's gray horse poked her nose over the edge of the stall and watched him.  
  
*Uncanny horse.*  
  
There were times when Baird was certain the filly understood what was going on around her. He shook his head to clear it of such foolish thoughts. Horses didn't think about anything but oats and grass.  
  
All through breakfast Alede kept up a light conversation about the events around the village. Baird loved people and being shut in his house for so many weeks had been difficult. Alede had sensed this early on and made a point of bringing him the news each day.  
  
"Now," she said as she cleared the table, "let me get the water started for the dishes and then lets see about taking off that splint for a few hours."  
  
"Do ya think it's healed enough?" he asked urgently.  
  
"We'll see," she answered laughing a little at his impatience. Setting the big kettle on top of the stove, Alede bent over and opened the door of the firebox to add more wood. Because Baird was looking down at his leg, he didn't see what happened. But he thought that Alede flicked her heavy braid over her shoulder to get it out of the way and caught her fingers in her necklace.  
  
All he heard was her panicked gasp and looked up in time to see her reach into the flames and pluck the necklace out.  
  
"Alede!"  
  
Her face was white as she stood up and she clutched her hand to her chest, breathing hard.  
  
"Alede, are ya alright?" Baird stumbled to his feet and clumped over to her. "Have ya burned yourself?"  
  
"Yes, actually I did," she said shakily and Baird could hear the pain in her voice.  
  
"Well, goodness lass. Sit down and I'll fetch some butter for ya."  
  
"No, butter isn't good for it. Thank you anyway." She seemed to recover herself and set the necklace down on the table. "I'll take care of it. Sit down."  
  
He watched with concern as she rinsed her hand off with cool water and then went to the cupboard for some of her outlandish smelling ointment.  
  
"That was a foolish thing tae do," he scolded, fingering the delicate necklace. "That little fire wouldna melted this. Its good quality gold."  
  
"Maybe not." Alede returned to the table, two of her fingers wrapped with thin strips of cloth. "But it might have caused what's inside to burn up."  
  
"Ahh, it's a locket then." Because he was looking down, he did not notice Alede stiffen when he popped the tiny lid open. Three long silver gold hairs lay coiled within. Baird looked up, puzzled. "Your sister's?" he asked. The hair was too pale to be Alede's.  
  
"No," she whispered taking it from him and closing the little lid. She slipped it reverently into her pocket. "Its." he watched her swallow hard, as if she were about to cry, "it was given to me by a friend."  
  
"Well." Baird wasn't sure what to say. He didn't see why a friend's locket would make her cry, but if it was that important. "I think I can fix it. It was just a broken link."  
  
"Really?" Alede asked, her eyes focusing on him once again. "Could you?"  
  
"Aye," Baird's chest swelled a bit as she gazed at him so beseechingly, "fixin' metal is my trade ya know. Now if you'd just fetch me my toolbox. Normally I'd leave this tae the clockmaker, 'cause he's got clever fingers for such small work. But I think I've got the tools tae fix this."  
  
Alede set the toolbox in front of him and then fetched a lantern to the table as well, hovering anxiously over his shoulder as he worked.  
  
"There ya be," Baird said holding it up after several moments. "Good as new."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Alede cried, fastening it back around her neck. "Thank you so much!" Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. Baird was glad when she turned away to start the washing up so that she wouldn't see his blush of pleasure.  
  
Aye, he thought happily. *She fancies me.*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Don't be too sure Baird! The action starts in chapter 5 "Call of the Sea". You didn't forget about the "Trader" did you? ;) 


	5. Call of the Sea

*~*The eagerness of Fairies to possess themselves of human children is one of the oldest parts of fairy belief. ~Katherine Briggs "An Encyclopedia of Fairies"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 5 ~ "Call of the Sea"  
  
Legolas sat on the clipped grass of Arwen's courtyard and leaned against the stone fountain that Gimli had fashioned for her. One arm lay on the rolled lip of the carved lily and he rested the side of his face against his sleeve. The other hand hung limply over the edge, fingers trailing in the cool water.  
  
Moonlight frosted the surface of the water making it look like wrinkled glass and Arwen's bright fish occasionally lipped at his still fingers. The gentle spring breeze blew the perfume of early flowers into the courtyard, a nightingale sang from the top of one of the towers and on one of the balconies the Queen of Gondor watched with quiet compassion.  
  
But Legolas noticed none of the beauties around him. His entire being was focused inward, on the tumultuous notes of the sea that raged within his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the call to go away.  
  
"I do not wish to leave yet," he whispered through clenched teeth and despite the determination in his voice a tear slipped down the side of his face to splash in the water below.  
  
Never had he felt so alone, so vulnerable. The sea longing had seized him this night with an intensity that left him drained and helpless. I wish Gimli were here, he thought miserably. The dwarf sensed his moods and always knew the best way to dispel them.  
  
*I used to not be so dependent on others.*  
  
The thought rankled Legolas. He'd always been solitary, more so than most of his kind. To need the presence of others felt like a loss of his independence. But there were times, like tonight, when he was caught by the sea longing so strongly he could not fight it. He stayed only because sheer stubbornness would not allow his feet to lead him to the shore; because of his love for his friends, his love of Middle Earth, and . . .  
  
One of the fish wriggled between his fingers and he raised his head, dispelling the hopeless thoughts for a moment. He gazed down at the silvery water and the moon's reflection. Tipping his head back, he let the bright rays shine on his face.  
  
The spring equinox, he thought as he gazed at the moon. The night between the seasons. A night when anything could happen, when the barriers of the real world and the spirit world collapsed, or so the folklore said.  
  
A night of magic.  
  
"Alede . . ."  
  
He whispered the name that he'd not allowed himself to say for years. Fourteen years ago when he'd shared his song with her, he'd had no idea of the consequences . . . or the obligation of what he did. At first it had seemed a game, to decipher each other's emotions across the distances. It had been a form of communication, a way of staying connected, of staying close.  
  
But it had worried him, as well. Alede could not block her individual notes from him. She had not the instincts for it that were natural to Elves. So he had felt everything she had felt, worried when she worried. He experienced her intense joy when he answered her song . . . and the soul deep depression she felt whenever he did not respond. In time, he came to believe that their shared connection was harmful to her. It prevented her from making any kind of life for herself, because she spent each day, each minute reaching out to him. He could satisfy her soul, but not her heart, her mind and body. The more she had longed for him and received only the insubstantial notes in return, the more depressed she had become.  
  
Eventually, Legolas had been forced to acknowledge that his song was detrimental to her. In his desperation, he had hesitantly broached the subject with Aragorn. The King had paid a visit to Ithilien one day and after Legolas had hiked him up and down hills until even Aragorn had grown tire, they had sat companionably in front of a fire in Legolas' great hall.  
  
As an evening rain beat upon the roof, they'd talked of their adventures together and the many struggles they had faced. After much reluctance, Legolas had said, "It must have been very difficult for Arwen to have waited so long for you under such uncertainty. Did you ever feel guilty, even though the wait was not of your choosing?"  
  
"Always," Aragorn had replied readily. "But it was her choice to wait no matter how I tried to dissuade her. But she seemed not to suffer or even doubt as I did."  
  
Legolas had nodded. "She is Elvish. The years pass differently for us and the wait seems not so long as it does to a mortal." He had hesitated then and Aragorn had raised a brow, sensing that his friend struggled with a question.  
  
"Suppose . . ." Legolas had begun, "suppose Arwen had suffered because of her love for you? Suppose you had known that the wait caused her grief, even harm perhaps? What would you have done?"  
  
"I would have tried to dissuade her, to make her see the fault of our affection."  
  
"And if she could not have been dissuaded?"  
  
Aragorn had wrinkled his brow in worry. "I think you had best tell me the whole story Legolas. Obviously something troubles you greatly. When I last spoke with Gimli he expressed concern for you. And indeed, I sense that you are more uneasy than I have ever known you to be."  
  
"I am well." Legolas had dismissed Aragorn's concern and silently reminded himself to speak with Gimli. He did not want the Dwarf worrying about him. Gimli tended to fuss as it was. "I am concerned for someone . . . a woman. She . . . is in love with me."  
  
Aragorn had raised a brow. "Congratulations. Is this such a terrible thing, my friend?"  
  
"Yes, for I am bound to the sea whether I wish it or not. My heart does not have the strength to return her love and she suffers because of it."  
  
"Is she one of your people here?"  
  
Legolas had shaken his head. "Nay, she of the Istari, a wizardess and a healer. She currently resides in Rivendell."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Alede."  
  
Aragorn had nodded. "I have heard of her, though I never met her. Elrond considered her one of his best pupils and Elrohir spoke of her fondly. But how did you meet and how did she form such a strong attachment to you?"  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas had told him the entire story and since Aragorn had grown up with Elvish customs, Legolas omitted nothing from his tale.  
  
"It sounds as if . . ." Aragorn had said slowly after hearing Legolas' narrative, "she has become enslaved to your song. It is a sweet she craves and the dull tedium of everyday life no longer holds her interest."  
  
"Exactly. Because I am not with her, she listens to my song only and forgets to live. With each day she sinks further into melancholy and I am deeply worried for her."  
  
"If you were to travel to Rivendell . . ." Aragorn had begun.  
  
"Then I would only fall into the same trap I laid for myself when I last saw her. When I am with her . . ." he had paused struggling for words, "I have great affection for her. But when we are apart, I begin to doubt myself. I should never have shared song with her. But I find her irresistible. She has the sweetest disposition and yet there is fire beneath her calm surface. If my circumstances were different, I might have been tempted to court her. But she does not understand my sea longing, though she tries. I . . . shared song with her, because I wished to be closer to her and because I thought it might ease her loneliness. But I did not realize how my song would affect her. If she were Elvin, she would instinctively understand and not suffer. But she knows not how to cope with our connection and I did not think to instruct her."  
  
Aragorn had shifted in his chair and stretched his long legs out toward the fire thoughtfully.  
  
"You must let her go, Legolas. If you are convinced that you are doing her harm, then let her go. Break your connection with her and let her go back to her old life."  
  
Legolas had stared at the flames sadly, though his heart had told him this might be the only path. But . . . "Is there no other way? I cannot bear to hurt her so. It seems I have done nothing but hurt her since we first met."  
  
"Yet, you did not ask for her love, Legolas. Remember that. And if what you say is true, then you are hurting her every day anyway. At least if you let her go, she would have the chance to heal. If she is in Rivendell, then she is surrounded by good people who will help her and comfort her."  
  
Legolas had sighed shakily but not responded.  
  
*Why must I always hurt her? I do not wish to. I have never wished to!*  
  
"Legolas, is there a chance that she might ease your sea longing . . ."  
  
"Oh yes," Legolas answered bitterly. "When I am with her, I can barely hear the sea. Her song and her very presence block it almost completely. But that would be a poor excuse for a relationship, would it not?" Legolas had asked, his voice heavy with regret. "How could I live with myself if I used her as a tool for my own comfort? What if my motives are entirely self-serving? The call of the sea barely lets me know my own mind at times. I would not know if it was her love I sought or a fulfillment of my own selfish needs. Alede would give me her heart no matter what my motivations. But she deserves better than that, much better."  
  
Angrily, Legolas had slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. "By the Valar I wish that I was free to make my own choices! I lived for centuries under my Father's rule and now when I have finally chosen my own path . . . the sea sinks its teeth into me and will not let me go!"  
  
"Perhaps you suffer needlessly. If you were to go into the West . . ."  
  
"No!" Legolas had said, his anger turning quickly to sadness. "I will not give up you or Gimli or my kingdom or the thousands of small things that I love about Middle Earth. When I go . . . it will be because there is nothing left." He had turned haunted eyes toward his mortal friend.  
  
Aragorn had remained silent, only reaching over to squeeze his friend's shoulder.  
  
The next day, Legolas had written an agonizing painful letter to Alede. He had torn it up and started over a dozen times until he was satisfied with it. He knew that his explanation would hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth, to let her know why he acted as he did. In time, he knew she would move on. Alede was a practical woman. She would forget him.  
  
He had also written a letter to Elrohir, begging his old friend to comfort Alede. He knew that she still held great affection for Elrond's son. If that fancy were to bloom again she would forget Legolas. Elrohir's song would erase his own and she would be free to love someone who could love her in return. The Prince of Imladris was an Elf of the highest character. His merry temperament and Noldor blood made him less susceptible to the sea's siren call. He could love her as Legolas could not.  
  
Because both letters were too large to send by way of a hawk, Legolas had entrusted them to one of his own people, an Elf who suffered from the sea longing and had long wished to pass into the West. The old warrior had promised to deliver the letters in Rivendell before his road took him to the Havens.  
  
Alede's song had abruptly halted a few weeks later.  
  
And because her song faded to the barest of whispers, Legolas never thought to wonder if she and Elrohir had received the letters. He just assumed that they had because of the ensuing silence.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A slight breeze tossed one of Legolas' braids across his cheek, bringing him out of his reverie. He flung it back with an irritated sweep of his hand.  
  
Most of the time, he kept his mind so busy he had not the chance to think of her. But there were nights like this . . . when he thought he might drown in his loneliness. It had been almost fourteen years since he had heard her song.  
  
Closing his eyes against the moonlight and giving in to his temptation, Legolas reached out with his heart. He knew she would probably be asleep at this late hour and he could slip into her dreams unnoticed. But as he touched her soul across the many miles, he felt that she was awake. Not only awake, but reaching out to him as well.  
  
Surprise made him incautious. He felt her flicker of astonishment at his touch and then overwhelming hurt and confusion. He realized that she'd never given up on him, never forgot him. It was much too late to back away from her. Their connection was strong tonight and he could not walk away from her pain. Concentrating, he focused his emotions, trying to make his thoughts into meaning. He felt Alede reaching out as well. She was trying to make sense of his feelings.  
  
Above him, he heard the thin wail of Gondor's young prince. Ignoring the baby's cries, Legolas focused on the far away connection and . . .  
  
Arwen's scream completely broke his link to Alede. Surging upright beside the fountain, he looked up at the royal balcony. He saw nothing, but heard the sounds of a scuffle and another scream from the Queen. She sounded beyond terror.  
  
Sprinting across the courtyard, Legolas jumped lithely and caught the edge of the stone balcony and hauled himself up over the rail. He plunged into the darkness of Arwen's chambers.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Arwen stood near the back of the room, a poker from the fireplace held defensively in her hands. A crooked dark figure hunched in the corner, spitting and hissing at her. Arwen's baby was clutched in the creature's arms. Legolas leaped at it. He had no weapon other than the small knife he carried in his belt for meat. But he lunged forward anyway, headless of the creature's claws and teeth. Confusion broke out as the baby screamed his protests and Legolas tried desperately not to injure the small prince and stab the creature instead.  
  
Light from the hallway almost blinded Legolas as Eowyn burst into the room, carrying a lantern. It illuminated the hideous, dark form, revealing twisted hairy limbs and a snarling face.  
  
"Legolas!" Eowyn cried.  
  
He turned as she held up a sword. The creature seeing his distraction, tried to duck around Arwen. But Legolas caught the deadly steal that Eowyn tossed him and thrust it into the creature's neck.  
  
It stumbled forward with an ear splitting shriek, dumping the baby onto the floor. Arwen tossed the poker aside and caught up the prince, backing away from the twitching beast.  
  
Eowyn cautiously walked over with her light and they all watched the creature's death throes.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen asked in horror.  
  
"It is much too small for an Orc," Legolas replied, "and its features are wrong."  
  
The creature shuddered and rolled over on its back. It opened its mouth, snarling unintelligibly. As they watched, its shape writhed and changed, lengthening and straightening.  
  
All of them gasped as the gnarled hide fell away and smoothed into the tanned skin of a man. Blue eyes gazed up at them for a moment and the mouth opened.  
  
"Don't . . ." the man croaked reaching out a hand toward his fallen pack. But then his eyes glazed over, his arm fell to the side and he died.  
  
Arwen gave a shudder of disgust.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" Eowyn asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Arwen answered holding the tiny prince close to her heart. "He is unhurt, just terrified, like me."  
  
Legolas looked around the room. In the crib lay a small bundle of hay wrapped in cloth resembling the shape of a child. He bent down and picked up the pack that the creature/man had dropped. Untying it, he cautiously drew out a delicate goblet. For a moment the goblet glowed with its own light and the strange markings around its side glimmered like starlight. But then the goblet faded and it looked like plain silver.  
  
Legolas straightened up, the goblet in his hand. Eowyn held the light closer to the body.  
  
"It . . . he almost looked like the tales of Hobgoblins that my grandfather used to tell. But I thought those were just stories for children." She turned worried blue eyes to Legolas. "What does all of this mean?"  
  
Legolas looked down at the dead man and then back up at Arwen, holding her now quiet baby. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hmm. a strange creature, a glowing goblet. sounds like Legolas needs the advice of a wizard, doesn't it? ;) Find out what Alede is doing in chapter 6 "A Much Needed Lesson".  
  
TK - I saw your note about changing the rating and wish I could. I think I'd better leave this one at "R" though. Some of the later chapters might need that rating. Those of us who are adults will probably think "R" is a bit too strong. But I'd hate to get a letter from some irate 14 year old's mother. I probably don't need to be this cautious, but . . . *I'm rolling my eyes here.* By the way, thank you for your continued support. I always look forward to your reviews! :)  
  
Evil Old Woman - Thank you so much for your kind words!! Actually, I am published in some very unimportant writers journals. And I have enough rejection slips from publishers to wallpaper a room. I'm thinking of putting them in my bathroom and putting them to good use. LOL! Seriously though, once I quit fooling around with LOTR I'm going to finish up my Sci Fi and take it to an agent. I might have better luck then. In the mean time, thank you for your encouragement! :) (Didn't you say you were going to write a Middle Earth mystery? Is it up yet? I'd love to read it. You have an awesome sense of humor!)  
  
Aly, Amiko, Anithrarith, Analorien, Arwyn, Irena, Jade, Jocelyn, Luinturiel, Morwen, and Tynsin Nimue . . . as always, thank you. Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep 'em coming, it lets me know if I'm doing it right!  
  
As you can see, I posted early again this week. I'll try to post on Mondays and Fridays when I can. Fridays for certain.  
  
Happy reading! ~ Nebride 


	6. A Much Needed Lesson

*~* Then Beren lay upon the ground in a swoon, as one slain at once by bliss and grief; and he fell into a sleep as it were into an abyss of shadow, and waking he was cold as stone, and his heart barren and forsaken. ~ J.R.R. Tolkien "The Silmarillion" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 6 ~ A Much Needed Lesson  
  
Alede rolled over on her side and forced her eyes closed, willing sleep to come to her. But her eyes soon popped open again, roaming across the heavy shadows of the beamed ceiling. She thought of the beams in her tower house far away in the Misty Mountains. They had been carved by the Elves of Mirkwood and held the beauty and grace of those people.  
  
And because she could not help herself, she thought of the last time she'd been there, fifteen years ago, when she'd rescued an Elf from the depths of Orthanc.  
  
"Legolas . . ." Memories of him sitting beside the window looking hungrily out at the sun, stirred in her mind. She remembered the sweet curl of his mouth as he laughed and had hit her with a pillow or teased her with some joke. And the strongest memory of all was of sitting beside him on a tree limb in Mirkwood as he cupped her face and filled her mind with his song.  
  
A tear spilled down the side of her face and she turned into the pillow to hide her sobs. Because Legolas had not responded to her in so long, she was caught completely unaware when his song entered her thoughts. At first she thought it was only a memory. But then with a lurch of surprise, she realized it was real.  
  
He was reaching out to her!  
  
Astonishment made her clumsy as she hastily tried to focus on that distant and familiar thread of song. Eagerly she pulled it toward her, embracing his mind. She felt his pain and knew that he suffered. He was reaching out to her in desperation. But why now? Why had he been silent so long?  
  
Hurt and confusion filled her own song.  
  
*Why, Legolas? Why?*  
  
He responded back to her and she could feel him struggling to communicate. Stilling her mind, she tried to decipher his emotions, opening her heart and soul to him . . .  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
His song ended as abruptly as it had started.  
  
Alede gasped, reaching out desperately. She caught a few whispers of notes, just enough to know that he still lived. But nothing else. She waited for several agonizing moments, but heard only silence.  
  
He had shut her out again, just as before with no explanation.  
  
With a cry of anguish, Alede flung herself out of bed and down the ladder from the loft. She flew through the house and out the door. Mindless in her torment, she ran down the narrow streets, desperate to get out of the town. A shrill whinny sounded behind her, but Alede did not heed it. Neither did she heed the sharp stones beneath her feet. She ran full out, trying to escape her misery, her feelings of betrayal. Her nightdress flowing out behind her as she ran sobbing toward the south.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Faunlend whinnied with fright as Alede shot out of the house. The Elfin horse could smell pain wafting across the garden in panicky waves. She knew that the woman often carried a great sadness.  
  
Faunlend watched as her person ran out into the street. Tossing her fine head, she moved to the half door of the stable. Nibbling at the latch on the stable door, Faunlend ignored the inquisitive mumbles of the dull horse behind her. She had no time for a beast that had surrendered his spirit to the harness so long ago.  
  
Across the yard, the Man stomped clumsily out of the house. Faunlend laid her ears back wondering if he had caused her person's mad flight. Lipping the latch with more determination, she finally slid the bolt aside. Bumping the door with her hoof, she trotted through it as it opened.  
  
The Man gave a shout and Faunlend whinnied again, this time in anger. He had tried to capture her with a rope once before and she had never forgotten it. Surging past him at a thundering gallop, Faunlend lifted her nostrils to the night air and caught her person's scent.  
  
She also caught the scent of blood.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede fell to her knees in the tall grass of a meadow. She could run no further. Her feet were bloody from rocks in the road and her lungs heaved painfully.  
  
I cannot live like this, she thought, bowing down to the ground and beating her fists against the dirt. Sobs raked her body and she lay on the cold earth, crying until she heard the steady drum of hoof beats through the ground.  
  
If Baird has sent someone to fetch me. she thought angrily. But when she sat up she realized it was not a human who had come to interfere with her, but her own horse instead.  
  
"Faunlend." Alede pulled herself to her feet as the horse slowed to a trot and tossed her head in protest at her mistress's wild flight. "I am so sorry," Alede said, reaching out to stroke the soft muzzle. "I did not mean to worry you."  
  
Faunlend whickered softly and bumped her face against Alede's chest. For some reason, Faunlend's devotion only made the young wizardess start crying again. Throwing her arms around the horse's neck, she buried her face in her mane and sobbed.  
  
Alede barely noticed when Faunlend slowly lowered herself to the ground, tucking her back legs against her body and stretching the front ones out gracefully in front of her. Alede moved so that her head was pillowed against Faunlend's ribs. Faunlend reached around snuffling her tear- streaked face worriedly. Then she heaved a deep equine sigh when she realized that the young wizardess had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep.  
  
The horse lay still for the remainder of the night. Only her fine head and pricked ears moved as she listened to the night sounds and watched over her person as she slept.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede rode Faunlend down the road to the Inn. Baird had been fit to be tied when she had finally awoken from her bed in the meadow and made her way back to his house. Her explanation that Faunlend had been with her, and therefore that she'd been perfectly safe, had fallen on deaf ears. He'd roused half the neighbors, sending them out to search for her. Fortunately none had found her. Her mad flight had taken her nearly half way to the South Downs and it was embarrassing enough that she had rode dejectedly back into town in her nightdress at dawn with everyone watching her.  
  
Baird had railed at her, furious in his worry at what he called reckless and unladylike behavior. Alede had apologized for worrying him, but she did not apologized for her behavior. Nor did she explain her reason for her flight. Baird did not even believe in Elves, he certainly wouldn't understand a woman who grieved for one.  
  
Ignoring Baird's criticism she had spent an hour grooming and petting Faunlend. The horse had helped her to make up her mind. She would no longer live as she had been. Legolas was part of her past now. She would not listen for him again. She would use the small skills that Elrohir had taught her to block his song completely. Someday she would have to face Legolas again, for he had asked her and her father to come to Ithilien. But in the mean time, she would live as if he did not exist. And when she did face Legolas again. somehow she would be ready for him.  
  
Baird was still ranting by the time she had gone inside. So she had cleaned and dressed her poor feet and put on some soft shoes and left for the inn. Perhaps the toil of limping around the kitchen to prepare his noonday meal would give Baird time to simmer down. Alede would not be treated like an errant possession.  
  
The inn was cool and dim when she stepped inside and seated herself at a table in the corner near a window. Sunlight pooled on the wooden tabletop and Alede idly traced the whirls and knots with her finger. The wood was smooth from being washed over and over day after day.  
  
She looked up as movement caught her attention.  
  
"What can I getcha?"  
  
Alede had met the pretty young woman Betsy when she had first arrived in town. The bar maid had apple red cheeks, rosy skin and an ample bosom which she displayed coquettishly. She was not very tall, but had a saucy disposition and a bright quick mind that kept her well ahead of the men who tried to flirt with her. She had been friendly to Alede when the wizardess had stayed at the inn previously. But today her tone radiated disapproval and her blue eyes were cold.  
  
Alede cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I . . . uhm . . . is it too early to get some lunch?"  
  
"Not sure. I'll see if Cook's got started yet."  
  
Betsy turned quickly away and walked to the kitchen. She was back a moment later with a plate of cheese and some bread which she set down with a thump.  
  
"Cook's only got the soup ready. Nothin' else . . ."  
  
"That's fine," Alede interjected. "Soup is all I want."  
  
Betsy stormed off again, leaving Alede puzzled over the woman's reaction. But she was back before Alede could reach a conclusion and thumped a bowl of soup down in front of her.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, this is fine . . ."  
  
"Are ya sure?" Betsy asked frostily. "After your activities last night, I'd think you'd be mighty 'ungry."  
  
"My activities . . ." Alede paused. Is this what the woman's mood was about? "I had a fright," Alede hedged. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone."  
  
"Ya mean a bad dream? Must 'ave been some nightmare tae send ya runnin' out into the night, worryin' your man . . ."  
  
"My man?" Alede sputtered. "Baird is certainly not my man!"  
  
"Well . . ." Betsy seemed to falter a bit and looked uncertain. Her expression softened for just a second.  
  
Oh, so that's it, Alede thought with a slight grin.  
  
"Baird is a kind man," Alede began. "But as a healer, I never form attachments to my patients. I'll leave just as soon as his leg is fully mended. I assure you that there is nothing improper about my staying with him and there is nothing of a personal nature between us."  
  
"But then . . ." Betsy dropped her guard a bit and moved slightly closer to the table. "I've 'eard talk that once 'e's healed you and 'e are gonna be married."  
  
"Married?" Alede said much louder than she intended to. "Who told you that?"  
  
"The cooper's wife, who 'eard it from Baird's apprentice, who 'eard it from Baird."  
  
"Oh, by the Valar . . ." Alede muttered and shaded her eyes with her hand in disbelief.  
  
Betsy took a quick glance around the nearly empty inn and then seated herself opposite Alede.  
  
"Then it's not true?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course its not true," Alede said raising her head back up. "I'm not in love with him and he's certainly never broached the subject with me. I have no intention of marrying him."  
  
Alede sighed. She had noticed Baird giving her some very soft glances of late though. She had assumed it was just because he was grateful to her. Even a novice could see that his leg was healing extremely well.  
  
Irritably, Alede ripped off a hunk of bread and pushed it into her mouth. She had very carefully explained to Baird when she'd first moved into his house that it be for the purpose of healing him only.  
  
This certainly explained his possessive behavior.  
  
"But 'e is in love with ya," Betsy whispered from across the table. "Everyone 'as 'eard 'im say so. That's why 'e was in such a panic last night when ya went runnin' out into the night."  
  
"I was in a panic myself," Alede muttered sourly.  
  
"Was your nightmare about Baird?" Betsy asked, leaning close. "I won't tell anyone if it was, cross my 'eart and 'ope tae die."  
  
"No, it . . ." Alede shook her head. It was obvious that Betsy fancied the smithy herself. Would it be all right if she lied about having a dream? She certainly couldn't tell Betsy about sharing song. "No, I . . . dreamed about someone that I'm in love with. He lives far away and I cannot have him," Alede finished lamely.  
  
"Really?" Betsy asked, her eyes wide. "So, if Baird purposed tae ya, would ya even 'ave 'im?"  
  
"No. I have no love to give him." Alede froze when she realized that she was echoing Legolas' words. Is this how it felt for him? The sense of guilt and obligation that someone loved her and she could not return it? She even felt some irritation with Baird's well-meaning possessiveness. Had Legolas felt that as well?  
  
Making up her mind, Alede leaned forward and said conspiratorially. "Betsy, I've noticed that you are quite popular with the men folk. How . . . how do you make a man fall in love with you, when he isn't in love with you? Or claims that he can't love you?"  
  
"Ya mean, is there a technique to it?" Betsy asked, her eyes becoming very bright.  
  
"Yes. The men here dote on you, yet you don't seem to encourage them." Frustration colored Alede's words. "I've been in love with someone for over fifteen years. He's fond of me and even at times seems to be attracted to me. But that's it! I haven't even heard from him in ages. Eventually we will meet again and I do not wish to seem the same addlepated fool that I have been."  
  
Betsy grinned. "So . . . I tell you 'ow to get your man, and you'll 'elp me tae get mine?"  
  
Alede returned the grin. "Deal."  
  
The two women smiled conspiratorially and leaned close across the table, talking rapidly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Now," Betsy said, after Alede had explained about Legolas, " 'ave ya ever made love tae a man?"  
  
"Yes," Alede said hesitantly, trying hard not to blush. "There was a boy in the village where I grew up. We were best friends. We used to climb trees together and hunt tadpoles and."  
  
"And roll about in the 'ay stacks," Betsy said with at twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"The meadow behind my parents house actually." Alede cleared her throat. I'm a healer, she chastised herself silently. *I know all about the natural functions of the body! This should not embarrass me!*  
  
"Well then, since ya know the basics of gettin' laid, I'll just skip over that part. But I'm assuming that you know just the basics. If ya were just kids, then ya probably didn't get too fancy."  
  
"No, it wasn't too fancy. We were fairly young and . . . uhm . . . neither of us knew what we were doing . . . really." Alede blushed as she stammered to a halt.  
  
Betsy winked and grinned. She obviously found Alede's embarrassment amusing. Just as everyone does, Alede thought. *By the Valar! Why did Father raise me with such strict rules? And why do I still feel compelled to adhere to them? I'm amazed he ever reproduced!*  
  
"There's different positions, ya know," Betsy said, though Alede was fairly sure that she at least, didn't know. "But we can get back to that. There's more important things than grabbin' a hold of 'is All Important."  
  
"His 'all important'?" Alede began blankly. "OH!" She laughed self- consciously. "I'm sorry. I obviously have a lot to learn."  
  
"Aye, that ya do. But I'll set ya straight. 'Ave no fear. Now, the first thing ya 'ave tae remember is that men like tae feel they're important. Not just important, but irresistible."  
  
"But that's what I've been doing," Alede protested. "Legolas knows how much I care about him!"  
  
"That's your first mistake," Betsy nodded. "I said a man likes tae feel that 'e's important. But ya canna let 'im think, that you think he is."  
  
"So, I should play hard to get, act like I don't care about him?" Alede said uncertainly. "I'm not very good at being dishonest or playing games."  
  
Betsy slapped her hand down on the table. "If ya want tae get your man, you've got tae play the game. Its as simple as that!"  
  
"Alright . . . but how?"  
  
"Well, if you're in a room with 'im and others as well, be bright and cheery with everyone else. But ignore 'im as if 'e doesn't exist. And if you're alone with 'im, be much too busy tae pay him any mind."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"In a nutshell. Of course ya can throw him a bit of a glance and a smile as ya walk out o' the room. But the next time 'e sees ya, ya should ignore 'im. And don't forget to touch 'im. When I want tae capture a man, I make sure I brush against 'im. 'Course ya got tae make sure it looks like an accident, like when I'm 'andin' him a drink or something, I make sure that 'e thinks 'e got in my way. Not the other way around."  
  
"I don't know." Alede said, slowly shaking her head.  
  
"You can do it," Betsy encouraged. "Now once ya got 'im interested. there's ways o' keepin' 'im interested. You've got tae keep 'im comin' back tae your bed and yours only. I donna know about your Elves or not but with most men their nipples are as sensitive as yours or mine."  
  
"What about their ears?" Alede asked eagerly, thinking of Legolas' finely sculpted ears and trying to contribute something to the conversation.  
  
"Aye, that's a good place as well. And." Betsy glanced around at the inn, which was slowly filling with customers for lunch, and dropped her voice. "There's this little spot just behind their sack."  
  
Alede leaned forward, listening with all the intensity she normally reserved for a discussion of medicinal plants. By the time she left the inn and rode back to Baird's house she wore a self-satisfied grin on her face.  
  
Leaning over her horse's neck Alede said, "The next time I meet Legolas, he's in for trouble."  
  
Faunlend bobbed her head and snorted in approval.  
  
~ ~ ~ A/N: My apologies to those of you who are dedicated Tolkien fans. Now that I have a new Elvish/English dictionary, I realized that I may have made a mistake with Faunlend's name. "lend" may or may not be the correct word for "sweet". I seem to have conflicting information. So, if I am in error, I hope it will not detract from the story for you. I'm afraid that my attempts to learn Elvish are about as successful as my attempts to learn Spanish. Now if I just had a real Elf to talk to . . . :D  
  
Coming soon, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn" 


	7. Aragorn, son of Arathorn

*~*Shape-shifting is a magical accomplishment, common in a greater or lesser degree to fairies, wizards and witches. Tales of people changed into another shape by a wicked enchantment are very common. ~ Katharine Briggs "An Encyclopedia of Fairies"*~*  
  
"The Faerie Goblet"  
  
Chapter 7 ~ "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor"  
  
"How is your son?" Legolas asked before he even turned around.  
  
Aragorn gave his friend a rueful grin. "I must be losing my touch that you should hear my steps so easily."  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn a small smile. "Nay, tis only that I've been expecting you."  
  
Aragorn nodded and hugged the Elf hard, clapping him on the back and noting as he did so that his friend had lost weight. "My son is fine," he said answering Legolas' question and looking him over carefully. "Thanks to you."  
  
Legolas tipped his head slightly. "You give me too much credit. Arwen had the creature pinned to the wall with a poker. If she'd had any other weapon, I've no doubt she would have used it and used it well. I have never seen her both so frightened and so angry. She is a courageous woman."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "She is at that. She told me the entire tale. I am deeply grateful to both of you. If we had lost our son." Aragorn shuddered and left the sentence unfinished. It was too frightening to think about. Instead he looked down at the object in front of him.  
  
Legolas turned back to the stone slab as well. Torchlight threw flickering shadows across it and failed to illuminate the underground chamber completely. Legolas longed to be out of the room. It was as oppressive and cold as a grave. Small wonder considering its present purpose.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his nose. The body of the creature that had tried to steal Aragorn's son lay upon a stone slab. Despite the coolness of the room, the body should have been buried days ago. But it had taken a few days for the messengers Legolas had sent out to find Aragorn and a few days for them to ride back to Minas Tirith.  
  
"Do you recognize him?" Legolas indicated the body.  
  
Aragorn was already stepping forward. "Yes. He's a Trader. He was under suspicion a few years ago for trading merchandise out of Mordor. But no evidence was ever found. I don't remember his name."  
  
"We have his name," Legolas said. "Some of your men recognized him as well. I sent them out to search for his family, but it appears he had none. He made his living by scrounging up odds and ends and selling them. Some of his trades have been legal, some of them not so. I discovered where he had crawled the walls of the palace to gain entry and have posted men with torches all around that area. I doubt that there are more such creatures, but I wish to take no chances."  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend. Twenty years ago the Elvin prince had had some trepidations about governing his own kingdom within Ithilien. He had been uncertain of his ability to rule but had overcome it well. He'd conducted the investigation just as Aragorn would have and had taken the same steps for protecting the palace.  
  
In truth, he's had more years in a royal court than I've been alive, Aragorn thought. "What else did you find out about him?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Not much really. I had some dealings with him myself a few years ago. He traded salt for woven goods. That was the last I saw him."  
  
"He appears to be just an ordinary man," Aragorn said.  
  
"But he was not ordinary when we first found him."  
  
"So Arwen said."  
  
"It. he, was like no creature I've ever seen. Eowyn thought him a 'hobgoblin', but I am not certain."  
  
"But what would a hobgoblin want with our son?" Aragorn asked worriedly.  
  
"I know not. The bundle of hay which he placed in the crib had obviously been prepared ahead of time, no doubt to delay discovery of the babes absence. I assume your child was to be held for ransom, but that does not explain the man's appearance."  
  
"Can hobgoblin's change their shape?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas answered with a wide Elvin shrug. "Again, I know not. But what puzzles me even more is the goblet that was found in his pack. It was the only object he carried and when I first beheld it the symbols about the edge glowed."  
  
"Do you think it is magical, like. the Ring?"  
  
The Elf nodded seriously. "I think that it is the key to whatever enchantment lay over an apparently ordinary man. Whether the goblet was made by the same magic as the Ring, I know not. But I know someone who could probably tell me."  
  
Aragorn cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Legolas looked rather uncomfortable. "There are at least two wizards in Rivendell at this very moment, perhaps more. I think that they would be the best source of information on magic that Middle Earth has left. With your permission, I would like to take the goblet to them."  
  
Aragorn gave him a look of concern. "You mean Alede and her father. Are you sure? Is it wise?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "I seem not to make wise decisions where Alede is concerned. But yes, I am sure."  
  
~ ~ ~ A/N: Oh boy, is he in for a surprise. Alede is too in chapter 8 "The Question". Coming soon! Sorry its taking me so long to get them back together. I just have to set a few things up first. ;) Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys keep me going! 


	8. The Question

*~* "It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable. . . and you should take it into farther consideration that in spite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you. I must therefore conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me. . ."  
  
"I thank you again for the honor you have done me in your proposals, but to accept them is absolutely impossible. My feelings in every respect forbid it." ~ Jane Austin "Pride and Prejudice"  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 8 ~ "The Question"  
  
"Careful," Alede said as she helped Baird down from the wagon.  
  
"Ya worry about me too much Alede."  
  
"No, I just don't want to undo all my hard work," she teased. Several days had passed since Baird had shouted at Alede for running out into the night. An unspoken truce had formed between them. Alede was still a little uncomfortable with him though. Baird was a good, kindhearted man, but she did not love him. Nor could she ever love him. So she watched him silently for signs of the unwanted affection which Betsy had spoken of. Baird seemed not to notice her scrutiny though and was once again his cheerful self.  
  
So today she'd suggested a picnic on a hill above Bree. Baird needed the fresh air and Alede desperately needed to get out of the village for a while.  
  
Baird's leg was healing well. The bone was nearly knit and Alede was able to remove his splint for a few hours each day. He had to stay off of his leg during that time, but it allowed the limb some air and she had started him on some very gentle flexing motions. The muscle had atrophied rather badly, so it would take quite awhile to rebuild it. In the mean time, Alede knew she must stay until Baird was fully back on his feet. A man as large as he could easily break the bone again if his muscles were not yet ready to support him.  
  
But knowing she needed to stay and wanting to stay were too different things.  
  
I want to go home, she thought as she set out the basket of pheasant, cheese and bread. She missed her father and Rivendell. Mostly she missed the Elves. She missed their unique calmness, their orderly way of thinking, their wisdom, their singing . . .  
  
As Baird settled down on the blanket beside her, Alede decided that she missed the Elves' cleanliness as well. Baird found her habit of bathing daily amusing.  
  
*And I never want to see another outhouse as long as I live!*  
  
"Some bread?" she offered Baird. He took several thick slices from her.  
  
"Ya know 'ow tae cook, Alede, that's for certain, " Baird said. "This pheasant is the finest bird I ever ate."  
  
"Oh . . . well, thank you," Alede said, rather absurdly pleased. That was one thing she didn't miss. The Elves had little use for her cooking and considered their own quite gourmet. But Alede had fairly simple tastes and sometimes felt that a home cooked stew was twice as satisfying as a seven- course meal.  
  
"And this bread . . ." Baird rolled his eyes appreciatively.  
  
Alede laughed. Baird had obviously set out to be amusing today. He was a sweet man, Alede had to give him credit for that.  
  
"Where did ya learn tae cook this way, Alede? From the way ya speak I'd guess ya were an educated lady and 'adna spent much time in the kitchen."  
  
She shrugged. "My mother taught me at first, then I learned a bit of camp cooking when I traveled with several Rangers and the two sons of Elrond occasionally . . ."  
  
"Ah, there ya go again, spinnin' yer tales."  
  
"Tales?" Alede glanced up at him in surprise as she poured out a tankard of ale for him.  
  
"Yer tales about Elrond and them Elves up in Rivendell."  
  
Alede frowned in irritation. They'd had this argument before. Baird firmly believed that Elves were simply a myth.  
  
Not wanting to go over the subject again, Alede handed Baird his tankard and let the subject drop.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Alede noticed that Baird seemed pleased.  
  
Probably thinks I'm being 'ladylike', she thought sourly. She'd noticed over her many travels that Men seemed to prefer their women submissive. Something that Alede would never be.  
  
Baird chatted amiably during their lunch. He had not noticed Alede's discomfort and the drive through town had roused his spirits. He was a very gregarious man and Alede had stopped the wagon many times as he waved and talked with the town's people. He was well liked around Bree and not just because of his skill, but because he was truly a kind man.  
  
After Alede finished her lunch, she pulled a cloth bundle from her bag and set it on her lap. She'd purchased the material about three weeks ago. It was a lovely dark green and she'd already finished a bodice from it and was now working on the skirt.  
  
The same day she'd purchased the cloth she'd also acquired a creamy linen blouse with soft ruffles at the throat and sleeves. She thought it would look well with the dark green. But what had prompted her to buy it was the opening for the neck. It was wide enough that she could wear it off her shoulders as Betsy did, if she liked. The style was one she'd never worn before, but Alede was determined to be a bit more daring when she returned to Rivendell.  
  
Midsummer night's eve was only a few months away. Elves all over Middle Earth would be celebrating the ancient rite with singing and dancing.  
  
Not to mention a great deal of love making, Alede thought with some embarrassment. The first midsummer night celebration she'd witnessed in Rivendell had been a bit of an eye opener. She'd been too shy to attend the ritual ever since, instead helping only with the preparations and listening to the singing from her balcony.  
  
But I may at least attend the dances, she thought. Elvin dancing was breathtakingly beautiful but Alede had never joined in. She knew many of the steps from watching though and was determined to try it this year.  
  
Elrohir would willing teach her if she asked, though she could not even hope to have the grace of Elvin women. But if he laughed at her, then she would laugh also.  
  
*I must stop being so serious! And if Elrohir flirts with me, then at least I may enjoy his attentions. And perhaps it is time I cast aside my uptightness as well.*  
  
Alede always joined in the village dances when she was off on her healer's duties. It was not at all uncommon for a small village to honor her with a town celebration after a difficult birthing. In fact Alede had a sneaking suspicion that when Baird returned to the smithy, Bree had a little celebration planned.  
  
So, Alede settled herself more comfortably on the picnic blanket and smoothed the fabric on her lap.  
  
"You'll look right pretty in that," Baird remarked.  
  
Alede smiled up at him. Baird had finished eating and was leaning against a tree watching her.  
  
"Thank you. Is there anything I can get for you before I start?"  
  
"Nay, I'm fine. Ya brought enough food for a king."  
  
Alede shifted awkwardly. Baird was gazing at her in the tender way he'd developed. It was flattering, but it made her very uncomfortable. Most of the time, she deliberately took no notice. Threading her precious bone needle, Alede set to work with her sewing. Baird usually took a nap after lunch and she was certain he would do so today if she just left him alone.  
  
But such was not to be the case. After a long silence, Baird cleared his throat and started to say something. He halted as soon as Alede looked up at him inquiringly. She wrinkled her brow in puzzlement, but went back to her sewing when he said nothing. Baird cleared his throat again.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I uhm. . . I know this is a bit awkward," Baird began uncomfortably, "I suppose I should 'ave waited for a better setting, but . . ."  
  
Alede set down her sewing. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Perhaps if it is awkward, then maybe it should not be said." She started to rise and put their things away. But Baird caught her hand.  
  
"Please Alede . . . I got tae say this . . . I . . . I want tae marry ya."  
  
"Oh dear," Alede whispered. Reluctantly she sank to her knees in front of the man. "Baird, I . . ."  
  
"I know, it's a bit sudden. But I'm afraid if I wait, you'll be off before I've had the chance tae ask ya."  
  
"Its not sudden, its . . . " she began, taking his great hands between hers.  
  
*How do I say this without hurting him?* But she knew from her own experience that she could not soften the blow in any way.  
  
"Baird, I'm very flattered . . ."  
  
"Good, I'll do everything I can tae make ya happy, Alede."  
  
"No, wait, you misunderstand . . ."  
  
"No, I do understand. I know you'll want tae keep your independent ways. And I can understand that up to a point. Of course I don't want ya wanderin' the countryside. And associatin' with Rangers is completely out o' the question . . ."  
  
"Baird, listen to me! I cannot marry you." That finally got his attention.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Please, just listen," she pleaded. "I am very flattered and I am fully aware of what a kind and generous man you are. But I do not love you. I have great fondness for you, but I don't love you . . ."  
  
"Ya could learn tae love me . . ."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. But I could not. You see . . ." How much should she tell him? "Baird, I am already in love with someone else. He is . . ."  
  
"What's 'is name?" Baird asked beginning to grow angry.  
  
"His name is Legolas and he . . ."  
  
"Mighty queer name."  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "The name means green leaf. It is his locket that I wear and his hair that is in it. I have loved him for fifteen years now and someday I hope to be with him."  
  
"Hope? What kind of a man is 'e that 'e'd make ya wait so long?" Baird asked angrily.  
  
"He's not a man at all, he's an Elf."  
  
"There's no such thing as Elves, Alede. Yer tellin' tales again."  
  
"No, I am not telling tales," Alede said in her turn. "He is Elvish. He's the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. . ."  
  
"Oh, now 'e's a prince is 'e?"  
  
Baird obviously didn't believe a word she was saying. Alede rose angrily. "Even if I were not in love with Legolas, I could not marry you. I am 542 years old. I am a wizardess and I am immortal. When my work here in Middle Earth is done, I will pass over the sea to the Undying land, the original home of the Istari."  
  
"Now Alede, I know yer tryin' tae spare my feelings. But there's no cause tae be makin' up such stories. Nobody lives that long. Why ya don't look a day over 22."  
  
Giving up in frustration, Alede packed their lunch things in the wagon. Baird argued with her the entire time and on several occasions she thought of turning him into a toad to prove her point. But she'd left her staff back at his home and she was slowly growing so angry that she didn't trust herself. It took all of her self-control to help him gently into the wagon.  
  
As she picked up the reins and urged the horse and wagon back to Bree, Alede could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle in the trees over her head. But when she looked up, she saw nothing but leaves.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hmm. . . who do you suppose is up in that tree? ;) I'm not going to be able to post on Monday. So, chapter 9 "Gimli, son of Glóin" will be up on Friday. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!! And a special welcome to all the new readers and to those of you who have e-mailed me. Your comments have been so special! Thank you! ~ Nebride 


	9. Gimli, son of Gloin

*~* "My good Legolas, do you know that the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful? There would be an endless pilgrimage of Dwarves, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be. Aye indeed, they would pay pure gold for a brief glance!"  
  
"And I would give gold to be excused," said Legolas; "and double to be let out, if I strayed in!" ~ J.R.R. Tolkien "The Two Towers" *~*  
  
"THE FAERIE GOBLET"  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Gimli, son of Glóin  
  
Legolas dropped to a crouch. Ignoring the rock walls that seemed to press in on him from either side, the Elf studied his quarry. So far the creature was unaware of him. Once provoked it could be deadly. But Legolas was hungry after so many days of riding and here was his best chance for sustenance.  
  
Cautiously unslinging his bow, Legolas crept forward with all the silence and skill of an Elvin hunter. His soft tooled boots made no sound on the rocky path deep in the cave. Holding his breath in anticipation he reached forward with the tip of his bow and tapped the beast sharply on the shoulder with it.  
  
"AAARRRRRGGGGGG!!!" roared Gimli the dwarf as he tossed his hammer and chisel in to the air and whirled around to meet whatever had crept up on him in the cavern.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!"  
  
The Elf toppled over backwards on the path, holding his stomach as he hooted with laughter.  
  
"YOU STUPID TREE SQUIRREL! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"  
  
"What with?" Legolas gasped. "You tossed your hammer a good twenty paces."  
  
Gimli grumbled and threw the Elf a dark look as he went to retrieve his tools. "What in the name of Middle Earth are you doing here anyway? I didn't expect you for another month."  
  
"I thought to come early and therefore surprise you." Legolas grinned at his own joke. "Are you not glad to see me?"  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
Actually, Gimli was very glad to see his friend. It was always a pleasure when Legolas joined him at the Glittering Caves.  
  
Not that I'd admit it right now, he thought grumpily.  
  
Bending over, Gimli picked up his hammer. The chisel was nowhere to be seen. But when he looked up at Legolas, the Elf held it in his hand, his eyes glittering playfully. Retrieving it, Gimli couldn't suppress the grin that was creeping onto his face. Legolas grinned back and bending over gave Gimli a surprisingly hard hug.  
  
Gimli glanced at him. The hug had a tinge of misery to it and as they stepped out into more brightly lit areas of the Glittering Caves the dwarf could see the tension in the muscles around Legolas' mouth. There were dark smudges on the pale skin beneath the Elf's eyes as well and he'd clearly lost more weight. Legolas' merriness obviously masked great suffering. And Gimli was fairly certain what that suffering was, but before he could ask about it, Legolas gestured at the cave around them.  
  
"You've accomplished a great deal since I was here last. Did you not tell me that you would take but a small chip of rock in an anxious day? I see more than a few chips removed since last winter."  
  
"Aye! We found this new passageway." Gimli preceded him eagerly into a roughly cut arch momentarily forgetting his concern about Legolas. He did remember Legolas' dislike of dark places though and lit two lanterns.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas murmured gratefully as he accepted the lantern. He really did not want to follow Gimli into this fresh cavern. He could feel the weight of the earth pressing down all around, closing him in. The air was old, as if the wind had not stirred it since Illuvatar sang it into being. Its stale dampness gave him the shivers. But the look on Gimli's face told him how important this new discovery was, so he let the dwarf lead on and shut out his own discomfort. Gimli talked excitedly of the new discovery and Legolas tried to focus on the dwarf's words, letting his friend's enthusiasm carry him along the dark passages.  
  
"And this," Gimli said proudly, stopping before a tall white stalagmite, "I've named for the Lady Galadriel since it reminds me of her."  
  
Legolas cocked his head to one side. "It reminds me of a white lump of stone."  
  
"Elves!" Gimli cried with disgust. "You have no imagination."  
  
"On the contrary," Legolas laughed. "I have plenty of imagination. But at least I know the difference between a beautiful woman and a pile of rocks."  
  
Gimli made a noise of disgust. "Just wait until we've shaped it, then you'll see something!"  
  
"Yes, a lump of rock that's been shaped, no doubt," Legolas teased.  
  
"Mmph!" Gimli stomped back toward the way they'd come and Legolas followed him with relief. He'd come to appreciate the Glittering Caves for their wonder and natural beauty, but he would never love them as Gimli did and only endured them for his friend's sake.  
  
"How did you find me anyway?" Gimli asked as they walked back out into the main cavern. "I saw no one accompanying you."  
  
"I followed my nose," Legolas said wrinkling that particular appendage delicately.  
  
"Well I would smell as rosy as you, if I did nothing but lie about on my back and sing to the stars all the time!" Gimli blustered. "But we Dwarves are of a more industrious nature!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Actually, I am quite dusty from the road. Lead me to someplace where I may wash and then I'll tell you why I came a month early."  
  
Gimli glanced over Legolas' lean frame. "You can tell me while we eat. You've lost weight again. I'll have our cooks prepare something special."  
  
"I am well," Legolas said quickly. Too quickly. "You need not go to any extra trouble on my account."  
  
"Its no trouble. I'm sure they can rustle up some nice dark, bitter ale to go with it."  
  
This time it was the dwarf's turn to laugh at the face Legolas made.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you make of it?" Legolas asked as he leaned back in his chair. They sat in the main underground hall at an enormous table. True to his word, Gimli had made sure that it was nothing less than a feast that was set before Legolas. Fortunately there was good wine to go with it and the Elf had not been forced to endure the bitter ale preferred by Dwarves. The fare had been excellent and Legolas was feeling comfortably full. Gimli had insisted upon pushing new dishes in front of him all evening and Legolas knew the dwarf was worried about him.  
  
Even now a Dwarf maiden hovered at his elbow, eager to bring him something else. Legolas accepted another glass of wine, but refused the honey cakes she offered. He thanked her and gave her a smile. She was a pretty girl, if one's tastes ran toward short, plump women with bright cheeks and masses of curly auburn hair.  
  
Legolas' didn't. He preferred women with dark gold hair and long legs.  
  
Sighing and halting that treacherous thought before it went any further, Legolas turned his attention back to Gimli. The dwarf was examining the hobgoblin's strange silver goblet. Legolas had recited the entire story to him and now the dwarf lent his practiced eye to the object.  
  
"It is pure silver," Gimli said finally, a note of puzzlement in his voice.  
  
"Is that remarkable?"  
  
"Yes." Gimli set down the small bubble of glass through which he'd been magnifying the goblet. "Normally silver is mixed with other metals to give it greater strength. Yet," he scratched a rugged fingernail across the surface of the silver, "this is quite hard. Very odd."  
  
"But what does that tell you?" Legolas persisted.  
  
"That it was made by no craft that I know of."  
  
Legolas sat up. "You mean that it is not of dwarvin origin?"  
  
Gimli shook his head. "No, nor any other that I am acquainted with. I have never seen such high quality."  
  
"Could it have been made by magic?"  
  
"Possibly." Gimli hastily set the goblet down on the table and Legolas noticed him surreptitiously wiping his hands on his breaches.  
  
"That was the conclusion Aragorn and I reached," Legolas continued. "There is a possibility that it was even made by the same magic that forged the Ring."  
  
"This is from Mordor?" Gimli asked, astounded.  
  
"I know not, but I wish to find out. I asked Aragorn for permission to take it to Rivendell. There are at least two wizards there and I wish to consult them about it and the hobgoblin."  
  
Gimli looked quickly at his friend. The dwarf knew of course who one of those wizards was and he wasn't sure it he liked the idea.  
  
He wasn't sure he liked it at all.  
  
Fifteen years ago when Gimli had briefly met the wizardess Alede, she had saved Legolas from the dungeons of Orthanc. But at the same time, she'd imprisoned Legolas in a cage of guilt. It had taken months for Legolas to shake it off. Then he'd traveled home to Mirkwood and once again come under the spell of the mysterious Alede. The Elf had returned to Gondor in a cloud of joy. But the joy had not lasted. In the months that followed he had become despondent and unhappy.  
  
So, while Gimli himself had formed a favorable opinion of the young wizardess during his brief conversation with her, he was not in favor of the emotions she seemed to create in his friend. Legolas had given him few details about her, saying only that she was in love with him. But Gimli suspected it was far more complicated than that. The dwarf would like nothing more than for Legolas to forget her altogether. Traveling to Rivendell was not a plan that he favored.  
  
"Why can not Aragorn go?" Gimli finally asked. "He has more knowledge of magic and wizards than either you or I."  
  
"He has a kingdom to rule," Legolas said reasonably.  
  
"So do you," Gimli reminded the Elf.  
  
"Technically Lord Faramir is ruler of Ithilien," Legolas said.  
  
"Technically," Gimli echoed, "you rule your own people within Ithilien."  
  
Legolas gave him the wide Elvin shrug. "Yes, but my people do not need constant supervision."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Gimli snorted.  
  
Legolas waved it away. "I have already spoken with my steward. All will be well. If this goblet is indeed from Mordor, then I would like the best advice that we may receive."  
  
Gimli shook his head. "I do not care for wizards."  
  
"You liked Gandalf well enough."  
  
"True, but he was different."  
  
"Come, Gimli do you not hunger for the open road? It is long since we traveled to Rivendell. I long to see it again." Legolas could see that Gimli was weakening. "Adventure beckons us like a wood nymph, Gimli. Let us heed her call!"  
  
The dwarf shook his head. "If we go meddling in the affairs of magic and wizards, 'adventure' will likely leer at us like a filthy tramp." The dwarf heaved a sigh. If he could not dissuade Legolas, the least he could do was keep an eye on the wayward Elf. "Very well. I'll go." *  
  
Legolas chuckled with relief. "Good. Then you'd better partake of one of the honey cakes that this sweet lady keeps offering. You'll need your strength if you are to travel with me."  
  
"It is you who will need your strength Master Elf. A strong wind could blow you off that beast of yours, so thin have you become."  
  
"Then I will fly to Rivendell and make much better time than you."  
  
"I always knew that Elves' were feather brained."  
  
The bantering continued long into the night and by the time Legolas went to bed he was tired enough to ignore the roar of the sea, which only he heard.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: *I have to give credit where its due. This is a tribute to my very favorite novel "The Elfin Ship" by James P, Blaylock. The original quote goes, "His destiny which just that afternoon had beckoned like a wood nymph, now winked and leered like a soggy and bedraggled tramp." This is a delightful book and if you can find it in a used bookstore or library, I highly recommend it.  
  
Time to find out who was eavesdropping on Alede and Baird up in that tree! Chapter 10 "Elrohir, Son of Elrond" coming soon! 


	10. Elrohir, son of Elrond

*~* Of course," she added pertly, "if you disappoint me, I will cast you aside for Elrohir." ~ Nebride "The Caverns of Mirkwood" *~*  
  
"THE FAERIE GOBLET"  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Elrohir, Son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris  
  
Alede flipped over on her back and stared up at the dark ceiling. She was furious with Baird. He hadn't believed anything she'd said. He was convinced that Elves and wizards were a figment of her imagination. What was worse, he seemed to think she suffered from some sort of delusion and was intent upon curing her. And the cure, apparently was to marry him.  
  
"Curse him!" Alede muttered. They'd argued all through the afternoon and evening until Alede was sick of it and him. If the man had the full use of both his legs she would have walked out then and there. But he still could barely walk, so Alede was bound to stay.  
  
"Double curse him!"  
  
She took a deep breath, counted to ten and reminded herself that Baird was a good, kind man. He had the best intentions.  
  
*And he's also the most narrow minded, pig headed man I've ever . . .*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping sound on the tiny window of her loft room. Sitting up in bed, she stared at the window. All was silent for a moment and then she heard the patter of gravel as it hit the window again.  
  
"Who . . ?" Silently, she crossed over and opened the tiny embrasure. Sticking her head out, she looked down and beheld a fair face turned up to hers. With a gasp of delight, she flung herself down the ladder and out the back door. As she stepped out into the cold, dark yard she was immediately caught up in a warm embrace and lifted clear off her feet.  
  
"Elrohir!" she whispered breathlessly once he quit squeezing her ribs and set her down. "What are you doing here?" Because he was grinning, she knew that there was no cause for alarm. Even Elrohir would not be merry if he brought bad news.  
  
"I could not bear being parted from you," Elrohir declared, placing a hand upon his heart dramatically.  
  
Alede, well used to Elrohir's teasing, rolled her eyes. "I am not impressed by your theatrics. Perhaps you should tell me what's going on and save the drama for another time."  
  
Elrohir laughed, not at all discouraged by her mild scolding. Teasing Alede was the bread of life to him.  
  
"Hush," Alede cautioned. "Baird will hear your laughter."  
  
"Ahh . . ." Elrohir adopted a cunning look. "And what will your lover do if he comes out and finds you in the arms of another?" He brandished his sword heroically. "I will fight him to the death!"  
  
"Oh honestly! He is not my lover," Alede exclaimed trying to clap a hand over Elrohir's mouth. But he was much too fast and caught her hand, kissing it instead.  
  
"How someone as serious and dignified as Elrond could have fathered a son like you, is beyond me!" She broke off when she saw Elrohir's eyes twinkling with mirth. He loved nothing more than to drive her to the brink of madness with his silliness.  
  
Shaking her head in mock dismay, Alede gestured toward the barn. "Let's go to the barn before you wake Baird."  
  
"The barn?" Elrohir wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What will we do in the barn?"  
  
"I'm going to poke you with a pitch fork if you don't hush up," Alede whispered fiercely.  
  
"Mmm, how about if I poke you with something else instead?" he asked suggestively.  
  
"ELROHIR!"  
  
"Shhhh!" he admonished. "You'll wake Baird."  
  
Elrohir skipped easily out of the way of Alede's well-aimed kick.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Alede set out toward the barn, hoping that Elrohir would follow her and she'd find out why he was here. Halfway there, she let out a yelp as her bare foot trod upon a stick.  
  
"Let me go back and fetch some shoes," she whispered.  
  
"Nay, I'll carry you."  
  
"Oh no you won't," Alede backed away as he tried to grab her. "If you put me over your shoulder, I'll pinch you until you howl."  
  
"Seriously?" Elrohir asked interestedly. "Do you know how long it's been since a maiden made me howl?" He broke off at Alede's muffled gasp and laughed as she hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Alede . . ." he said, trying to get his mirth under control. "Please, look at me. Put your hands down, little one. Please?" He bent down to peek at her at eye level. Alede lowered her hands, a blush visible even in the pale moonlight.  
  
"You're much too modest," he said. "You know I am only jesting. How you have managed to live with Elves for so many years and not lost some of your inhibitions, is beyond me."  
  
"I follow the customs of my people," she said uncomfortably. "I know that I'm . . ."  
  
"Uptight, prudish, stuffy?" Elrohir supplied helpfully.  
  
"Yes," she said miserably, her shoulders drooping, "I suppose I'm all of those things."  
  
Elrohir laughed again. "Actually, your worst problem is you never seem to know when I am teasing you."  
  
She gave him a look of chagrin and Elrohir took pity on her. "I apologize for embarrassing you." But a smile still hovered on his lips. While Alede knew his apology was genuine, she also knew that he still found her highly amusing.  
  
"I'll go get some shoes," she tried again.  
  
"Nay, I'll carry you as I did when you were a child."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Elrohir turned around and bent his back just a little. Alede couldn't help but smile. She had forgotten that he'd often carried her piggyback when she was a child.  
  
Tugging her nightdress up to her thighs, she tied the skirt in a knot on one side to get it out of her way. Then clasping his shoulders, she gave a little hop and Elrohir caught her legs securely and headed for the barn.  
  
Alede giggled as she bounced on his back.  
  
"I feel like a fool."  
  
"You probably look like one too," Elrohir said.  
  
Alede let go just long enough to give his hair a sharp tug. Elrohir protested loudly.  
  
"Shhhh! What do I have to do to keep you quiet?" Alede asked.  
  
"My mind is a blank."  
  
"I've always suspected that," Alede teased in her turn. Though she'd never admit it, she enjoyed being carried. Elrohir was well made. His shoulders were strong and nicely muscled. The dark river of his hair flowing beneath her chin was as soft as silk and smelled of grass and meadows.  
  
They reached the barn all too quickly and Elrohir set her down on the straw covered floor. While he struck a flame in the small lantern, Alede struggled with the knot she'd put in her nightdress.  
  
"Mmm . . . I'm about to embarrass you again, Alede."  
  
"How so?" she asked, still wrestling with the stubborn knot.  
  
"You have lovely legs for a wizard. Much more shapely than your father's which are quite hairy and skinny as sticks."  
  
"Elrohir!" she cried in dismay. "Would you quit talking and help me?"  
  
Grinning, he knelt at her feet and with deft fingers untied the knot, but not before tickling the back of her knee.  
  
With a laugh, Alede pushed him away. "Now will you please tell me what's going on? Why are you here?"  
  
He stood up and gave her the wide Elvin shrug. "We've been concerned for you, your father especially. And since no one else could be spared, I offered to deliver your father's letter and see that all was well."  
  
"No one else . . ." Alede put her hands on her hips suddenly comprehending the real reason Elrohir had left Rivendell. "You skipped out on the ice run again, didn't you?"  
  
Elrohir gave her an irrepressible grin and Alede groaned.  
  
Every spring a large party of Elves set out from Rivendell up to the Misty Mountains. There they cut huge blocks of ice from the glaciers, carefully insulated them in grass and furs and harnessed them to their horses. The blocks were dragged down the mountain and into the vast cold cellars beneath the Last Homely house. Even on the hottest summer days, meats could be stored down there indefinitely with out spoiling and vegetables could be kept well into late winter. *  
  
And for centuries, Elrohir had been skipping out of the tedious expedition.  
  
"Elladan is going to kill you when he gets home," she remarked.  
  
"Yes, but that will be weeks from now."  
  
Alede shook her head wryly. The antics of the two brothers never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Is everything else well?" she asked.  
  
Elrohir nodded and handed over a letter written by her father. "Your father pines for you, and wishes for you to come home, but otherwise all is well."  
  
Alede smiled as she glanced over her father's letter. She missed the old wizard too.  
  
"The smithy's leg is taking longer to heal than I could anticipate," she explained. She had written home when she first arrived, but not since then. "I think in a couple more weeks, he should be well enough that I may leave."  
  
"If he allows you," Elrohir said with a wink.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alede asked, her head coming up quickly.  
  
"It was quite a touching scene I came upon this morning." He wiggled his brows at her.  
  
"You were there!?" Alede exclaimed. "Of course, you were there!" She suddenly remembered the laughter she'd heard up in the trees when she and Baird had returned from their picnic.  
  
"Wait until I inform your father that his little girl is betrothed. Not only betrothed, but engaged to a man who does not believe in Elves."  
  
"I am not betrothed!" Alede snapped.  
  
"Hmm . . . that's not what I hear in town," Elrohir said mischievously.  
  
"You went into town? That must have caused quite a stir. None of these people believe in Elves," Alede said sourly.  
  
Elrohir winked. "I kept my hood up. There are many travelers through Bree and I was just one of them. But I tired of listening to you and Baird this afternoon so I went to the inn for something to eat. I hated to interrupt such a lively conversation," he added with a grin.  
  
Alede snorted with disgust. She and Baird had been arguing at the top of their lungs.  
  
"At the inn, I overheard several patrons saying that you and Baird were betrothed. Seems that the celebration is set for the end of the month."  
  
"The end of the month!" Alede stormed. "Why that pig headed . . ." she started to march out the door, but Elrohir laughingly caught her arm.  
  
"Do not murder him in his sleep, if that is your intent."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"I wish that I might stay and watch you blister his hide with a few choice words, but I must return in the morning."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alede slumped. "Could you not stay a couple of weeks? The journey back would be much more pleasant if we had each other for company."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Elrohir considered. "Yes, I see what you mean, sleeping on the ground next to each other, keeping each other warm . . ."  
  
"That is not what I meant!"  
  
Elrohir laughed and chucked her beneath the chin gently. "Nay, little one, I can not stay. Though I wish I could. I am uneasy leaving Rivendell with only a handful of warriors to protect it. But to make it up to you, you may sleep with me tonight."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, I cannot believe that tiny house has more than two beds in it. Unless you share the smithy's bed?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I most certainly do not!" Alede proclaimed. "But neither will I share a bed with you! You can sleep in the barn or in a tree for all I care!"  
  
"Nonsense, my stallion will sleep in the barn. He does not care for trees and neither do I when I may pillow my head next to a beautiful woman . . . Uh uh, come back here!" Elrohir grabbed Alede as she stormed out of the barn and with a bit of a tussle heaved her over his shoulder. True to her word, Alede pinched him in the tenderest spot she could reach.  
  
Elrohir let out a suggestive yelp and Alede immediately stopped.  
  
"You are such a nuisance!" she whispered loudly as they approached the house. "What if Baird finds you?"  
  
"Then he'll be forced to believe in Elves, won't he? But fear not, I shall be as quiet as a Hobbit."  
  
Elrohir set her down once they reached the back door and Alede muffled giggles as the Elf tiptoed with great exaggeration through the house. She led him up the ladder to the loft and put a muting spell on the squeaky floorboards.  
  
"Uhm . . . I can sleep downstairs in the chair," Alede said uncertainly as Elrohir began unbuttoning his tunic.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." He caught her hand as she started for the ladder. "The bed is big enough for both of us."  
  
Alede's breath caught in her throat. She knew that Elrohir had no romantic intentions toward her. It was common for Elves to sleep together for companionship and nothing else. Even warriors on war parties would often share a bed role, sleeping back to back for warmth and protection. But it was one of those Elvin customs that she was still uncomfortable with. And she remembered all too well the last time she'd shared a bed with Legolas . . .  
  
Elrohir was too handsome by half. She no longer fancied him as she once did. His endless teasing exhausted and annoyed her after a while. But she was terribly fond of him. To share his bed . . .  
  
"Elrohir . . . I don't think I can . . ."  
  
He glanced up at her quickly as he tossed his tunic aside. Alede closed her eyes so that she could not watch the long black hair brush across the muscles of his chest. She might not fancy him, but he was still a very attractive Elf. Any maiden would wish for him . . .  
  
"Alede . . ." Elrohir stepped close and chastely kissed her forehead. "You are a beautiful woman, but I wish only to sleep next to you, nothing else."  
  
Alede stepped back. "Of course," she said and couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. "I do not seem to inspire passion in Elves. Only smithies."  
  
Elrohir chuckled. "Nay, tis not true. But seriously Alede, you would despise me for taking you when I do not offer love in return."  
  
"It seems a common malady among Elves," Alede said sadly turning away.  
  
"Nay, it is only," he reached out and gently turned her toward him, "that the Maiar are much like the humans they resemble. You are an impatient people and we Elves are not."  
  
Alede hung her head.  
  
"Come to bed, Alede. You and I are good friends. We would not wish to spoil that with feelings that neither of us has, would we?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just feel sometimes that . . ." she left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"What, little one?" Elrohir asked as he pulled her down in the bed beside him.  
  
Alede moved over until she could pillow her head on Elrohir's shoulder. He caught the hand that she seemed not to know what to do with and placed it on his chest. Sighing a little and rubbing her cheek against the warmth of his skin, she answered his question.  
  
"I just wish that someone loved me sometimes," she said very quietly, "or at least desired me."  
  
"The smithy loves you."  
  
She snorted. "He thinks he does. But he doesn't know me. Do you . . ." she paused, afraid to ask what she wanted to know. "Do you think I'm desirable, Elrohir? I mean, am I desirable from an Elf's point of view?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much so."  
  
"But then why . . ? I mean, even in Rivendell, none of the Elves . . ." she stuttered to a halt, unable to express her question.  
  
"Unfortunately those who desire you are afraid, Alede."  
  
She raised her head. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Your father. He would turn anyone who touched you into a toad."  
  
Alede laughed softly and Elrohir pushed her head back down onto his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he said. "Legolas will come to his senses some day, for I know that it is he who you truly speak of. And it is he who you wish to warm your bed, not I. Now go to sleep."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Despite Alede's admonishments, Elrohir was loud and jovial the next morning. He was also impossibly slow. It should have taken him only a matter of moments to toss his small pack onto his stallion and leave, but instead it took him a full half an hour. Alede was willing to wager that he was stalling in the hopes of meeting Baird. And she was equally adamant that Elrohir leave before the smithy awoke. If Baird knew that an Elf had spent the night in Alede's bed . . .  
  
"Are you sure you won't return with me, Alede?" Elrohir asked as he dawdled about the yard.  
  
"Nay, I wish I could. But Baird's leg is not yet healed enough."  
  
"But that's what worries me. He seemed quite persistent in his addresses to you. If he should try to force the issue . . ."  
  
Alede laughed and shook her head. "He will not and give me some credit Elrohir! My magic is not great I'll admit but it is the match for any human. I will be fine. Tell father I'll be home by the end of the month."  
  
"If you are certain . . ."  
  
"I am. Now here's some bread, cheese and dried fruits," Alede said, handing up a small satchel once Elrohir was finally mounted, "and a few links of fresh sausages. I've filled your water skin as well. Now, I'm sure you'll want to be off. The sun is well up and . . ."  
  
"Ahh . . . good day to you Sir," Elrohir cried looking past Alede to the house.  
  
Cringing, Alede turned around. Baird had limped out on to the back step wearing nothing but his trousers. Gaping at them, he looked like a great bear with his hair and beard in wild disarray and brown hair curling aggressively all over his chest.  
  
Behind her, Elrohir cleared his throat meaningfully and nudged her in the middle of her back with his toe.  
  
"Oh . . . uhm . . . Baird, this is Lord Elrohir, Prince of Rivendell. Elrohir, this is Baird, the smithy of Bree."  
  
Most people would look ridiculous bowing from the back of a horse, but Elrohir managed it with grace and style.  
  
"It is a pleasure Sir," Elrohir said courteously.  
  
Baird however continued to stare. He had never believed Alede's insistence that Elves were real instead of myths. His gaze swept over Elrohir's rich garments, his ethereal good looks and his finely sculpted Elvish ears showing between the glistening black warrior's braids. The smithy was stunned. Alede thought that Baird could not appear more shocked if Elrohir had suddenly sprouted wings.  
  
"Is that an elf?" Baird whispered to Alede.  
  
"Of course," she whispered back, irritated by his bad manners.  
  
"Oh . . . ehem!" Baird cleared his throat loudly and straightened up, casting an uncomfortable glance at Alede. "Are you a friend of Alede's then, Sir?" he asked Elrohir.  
  
"The best of friends. I've known her for at least 500 years."  
  
"Yes . . . well, uhm . . ." Baird was obviously flustered by that remark. He hadn't believed Alede her age either. But he tried to make the best of the event. "You must come and break your fast with us then."  
  
"Thank you, but Alede has already seen to that."  
  
Baird give Alede a suspicious look.  
  
"I came only to deliver a message from Alede's father," Elrohir continued. "He is lonesome for his daughter's company and bids her hurry home once you are healed."  
  
"Oh, her father eh? Well," Baird puffed out his chest a bit, "then I hope that you will take a message back to her father. Alede and I intend to marry at the end of the month. He is welcome to join in our festivities and you as well, Sir. Uhm . . . I don't suppose Alede has any other Elfin friends? Surely there aren't that many . . .?"  
  
Before Elrohir could reply to this awkward remark, Alede broke in. "Baird! We have had this discussion before. I have no intention of marrying . . ."  
  
Baird limped over to her, putting an arm tightly around her shoulders. "Now, now Alede, do not fuss in front of your friend," he said quietly. Looking back up to Elrohir, he said, "Women, they always get cold feet at the last moment, you know." He laughed heartily, but no one else joined in.  
  
Elrohir slipped down off of his horse and walked straight up to Baird with the grace of a mountain lion. Alede was astonished to see that the Elf was taller than the man. She'd grown so used to thinking of Baird as a giant that she had forgotten how tall Elves were, though the prince was far more slender.  
  
Nevertheless, the hand with which he reached out and removed Baird's arm from Alede's shoulder was easily as strong as the burly smith's.  
  
"Know this Human," Elrohir said quietly, but in a tone Alede had never heard him use before, "Alede has told me that she does not intend to marry you. I would take her home with me today, but she feels obligated to stay because of your injury. But if she is forced to stay here, I will come to fetch her. You would be wise to not compromise her decision or to annoy me."  
  
Alede shivered. Elrohir's voice was as cold and deadly as a wolf's howl. She could well believe his reputation of being Rivendell's best warrior. It was said that he'd killed hundreds of Orcs, perhaps even thousands.  
  
Baird looked impressed as well and extremely wary. Elrohir backed off and turned to Alede.  
  
He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. "Come home soon, little one. I'll be expecting you." The last was said with a sideways glance at Baird and then Elrohir jumped easily onto his horse and with a final wave, road down the lane.  
  
"Well," Alede said, unable to hide the smug grin on her face, "I guess that settles the question about Elves, doesn't it? Shall we go inside and I'll fix your breakfast?"  
  
~ ~ ~ A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Thecla and Nadia. They know why. ;) Chapter 11 coming soon. Its time that Legolas and Gimli reach Rivendell and find out what's up!  
  
*This is a small tribute to my great grandfather who used to cut blocks of ice from the river for the tiny frontier town he lived in. The huge blocks actually did last through the entire summer and well into the following winter. 


	11. Rivendell

*~* "And it is also said," answered Frodo: "Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien "The Fellowship of the Ring"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 11 ~ "Rivendell"  
  
"Looks as if we have a visitor," Cyrus the Blue said as he stood on one of the many balconies overlooking Rivendell.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Radagast the Brown asked from just inside the library.  
  
"Hmm . . . pale horse, fair hair . . . I really can't quite see . . ."  
  
Radagast hurried out of the library and joined his fellow wizard at the balcony rail. "Perhaps Alede has come home early," he said eagerly.  
  
"If so, she must have ridden on the footsteps of Elrohir. He got back here only yesterday . . ."  
  
"Nay, tis not Alede," a voice said behind them.  
  
Both wizards turned to see Elrohir striding toward them grinning. "Can you not tell an Elf from a maiden?" he laughed, clapping them both on the shoulder. "Tis my old friends, Legolas and Gimli."  
  
With a wave and a shout of greeting Elrohir easily swung himself over the rail and dropped lightly to the pavement below.  
  
Cyrus rolled his eyes at Elrohir's antics.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Radagast mused, "I wonder what brings them to Rivendell? Perhaps young Legolas has finally come to his senses about my daughter."  
  
Cyrus sniffed. "The day any Elf comes to his senses, is the day I turn myself into a toad. Look at him," he gestured at the prince of Rivendell, "galloping along the path like a loose dog. Does he think that Legolas will vanish if he does not run to greet him?"  
  
Radagast chuckled. Cyrus did not get on very well with Elves and living in Rivendell was a bit of a trial for him. He was a good wizard, a bit stuffy perhaps, but a good and careful wizard nevertheless. His sense of humor, or rather the lack thereof, was his only real shortcoming. The Elves teased him incessantly because of it. Elrohir especially found him irresistible though most of his jokes went right over Cyrus's head.  
  
From the pathway below they could hear the exuberant greetings as Elrohir reached his friends. Legolas leapt down from his stallion with such haste he nearly toppled Gimli. The dwarf was duly helped down and apologies were made. There was much hugging and backslapping as well.  
  
"I suppose we'd best go down and greet them," Cyrus said with a long suffering sigh. He liked Dwarves even less than Elves.  
  
"Yes. . . I say, Cyrus," Radagast began as they headed for the stairs, "I intend to give young Legolas a bit of a nudge since he's here. I hope you won't mind if I uh . . . exaggerate what Elrohir told us about Alede just a bit."  
  
"Mind?" Cyrus asked. "Not if you mean to give him a push in Alede's direction. She's a good girl and deserves some happiness. It's pained me to see her moping about the past several years. Though I really can't imagine what she sees in Elves, with all their singing and loping about . . ."  
  
They approached the trio of friends and could easily hear their rapid conversation. Cyrus clucked his tongue.  
  
"Elves are all alike. They either take everything much too seriously or not seriously at all." He turned and gave Radagast a conspiratorial wink. "But give Legolas a good hard nudge for me as well. Perhaps he'll surprise us. If Alede cares for him, he may not be all bad."  
  
Radagast nodded and gave his old friend a pat on the back. Cyrus had always been fond of Alede.  
  
They stopped just short of the small group and observed them as they talked eagerly with one another. Oddly enough, this was Radagast's first sight of Legolas and he wished to study him unobserved before they were introduced.  
  
The young prince was certainly handsome enough. Radagast could understand why any girl would fall for him. But what impressed the old wizard the most was the sincerity and compassion that he saw within Legolas' eyes. He remembered hearing that while on the quest of the Ring, it had always been Legolas who'd looked after the little Hobbits.  
  
The Dwarf who stood staunchly at Legolas' side bespoke of a rare and unusual friendship. Radagast knew enough of Dwarves to know that Gimli would never befriend an Elf who was anything less than honorable and courageous.  
  
Of course all Elves are honorable and courageous, Radagast thought. But this one perhaps more than most. He found himself liking the young prince almost immediately and strode forward so that he might be included in the conversation.  
  
". . . so I ditched Elladan and the rest of the ice gathering crew and headed back here. Your uncle was among them," Elrohir was saying.  
  
"And no doubt Elladan will thrash you as you deserve when he returns," Legolas laughed.  
  
"Aye, that will be a sight I would not wish to miss," Gimli stated with an amused growl.  
  
Elrohir laughed. "But my brother will have to catch me first and my stallion is faster than his. Speaking of stallions, this is a new one, is it not?" Elrohir asked turning to Legolas' glistening mount.  
  
"Yes," Legolas responded enthusiastically. "This is Aransûl, sired by my father's stallion."  
  
Cyrus groaned as admiring sounds were made over the white horse. He didn't care much for horses either.  
  
"He's beautifully proportioned," Elrohir complimented. "I'd wager his gaits are as smooth as silk . . ."  
  
"Nay, more like riding a boat down the side of a mountain," Gimli grumbled.  
  
Both Elves laughed and Radagast cleared his throat, knowing that they could go on all afternoon once they started on the subject of horses.  
  
"Ahh . . ." Elrohir noticed the two wizards and made the introductions.  
  
"This is a pleasure," Radagast said after pleasantries had been exchanged. "Gandalf spoke so highly of both of you."  
  
"And it is a pleasure for me as well," Legolas said, looking slightly ill at ease and giving the startled wizard a very formal bow. "Alede has spoken of you often."  
  
"Yes, well . . . thank you." Radagast changed the subject rather hastily. He didn't want to break the news of Alede's absence quite yet. "So, what brings you two adventurers to Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas glanced quickly at Gimli, a gesture that was not lost on the wizard. Obviously these two consulted with each other about everything.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to come inside," Radagast said, sensing some uneasiness between the Elf and the Dwarf.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"I understand your people have made great progress at the Glittering Caves, Master Gimli," Radagast said politely as he led them all to the library.  
  
"News travels quickly," Gimli began with a proud smile. As the Dwarf warmed to the subject and to a new audience, Radagast took the opportunity to watch Legolas. The young prince scanned the buildings as they walked and Radagast felt sure he was looking for Alede.  
  
*But with what purpose? Does his miss her or is he merely nervous about meeting her again?*  
  
Once, when he stepped back to allow the Elf to precede him through a doorway, Legolas looked him full in the face. Radagast had never seen such suffering in such soulful eyes. He was familiar with the sea longing, but he hadn't seen it in one who'd denied it for so long and was Silvan besides. He wondered just how severe the torment was that this Elf lived with.  
  
*And why?* What could keep an Elf on this side of the sea for so long, when his heart was so clearly lost to the Blessed Realm?  
  
Casting a glance at the dwarf, Radagast thought that perhaps it was mortal ties that kept the Elf bound to Middle Earth. But looking into those twilight colored eyes, the old wizard saw another kind of suffering as well. One of the Elf's own making.  
  
Radagast felt guilty about the nudge he was about to give the Elf, but knew that it might benefit Legolas as much as his daughter.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I had hoped to consult with Alede as well and give her my greetings," Legolas said quietly, returning the frank gaze that the old wizard gave him. "If it is not too much trouble to summon her?"  
  
Radagast shook his head and walked to a corner cabinet, pulling out a decanter of wine. "Alede's not here. Would you like something to drink? I imagine you've had a long dusty road."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw the look of relief on Gimli's face. He knew the dwarf did not approve of Alede or wish for them to meet again.  
  
Or does he just not approve of what she does to me, Legolas wondered.  
  
"Thank you," he answered Radagast. "Rivendell's wine has always been some of the finest." He pulled the strange silver goblet from his pack and set it on a table. "Where is Alede?"  
  
Because Radagast was facing away from him, Legolas did not see the smile on the old wizards face. Nor did he realize how impatient he sounded for one of the Eldar.  
  
"Oh, she's preparing for her wedding," Radagast said casually, setting wine glasses in front of the guests.  
  
"Wedding?" Legolas froze and forced himself to ignore the emotions that rose up and threatened to choke him.  
  
This is what he had wanted all along, for her to fall in love with someone else, to forget him and find her own happiness.  
  
Then why did it feel so wrong?  
  
"I am pleased that she's found someone to make her happy," Legolas said, keeping his voice very neutral since all eyes including Gimli's were turned upon him. "Whom does she marry?"  
  
"Oh . . . some smithy," Radagast drawled casually as he sat down.  
  
"Smithy? One of the gold smiths here?" Legolas asked puzzled.  
  
"Nay," Elrohir cut in, flashing Radagast a mischievous smile behind Legolas' back, "some smithy in the town of Bree. Huge fellow, looks like a bear. He has biceps as big as your thighs, Legolas. He could probably break you in half with one hand."  
  
Legolas ignored the wave of irritation he felt at Elrohir's words. "Are you saying he's human?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alede is marrying a human? Is that wise?"  
  
Gimli laid a hand on Legolas' arm and the prince realized that he's spoken rather tersely. "I mean," he said more calmly, "I would hate to see her suffer from marrying a mortal."  
  
Radagast shrugged. "It is probably not wise. But who are we to stop her? Alede is certainly old enough to make her own decisions and she needs to find some happiness in this world."  
  
"Though I doubt she'll get it from that bear of a man," Elrohir said cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I say, Legolas," Radagast interrupted, getting up and walking over to the desk, "this is an odd goblet you've got here. Let's have a look at it."  
  
Legolas exchanged a glance with Gimli and the dwarf nodded back. He too sensed that something lay behind their innocent words. Handing the goblet to Radagast he allowed the subject to be changed and told them the details of his encounter with the hobgoblin.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Fascinating, positively fascinating," Cyrus declared. He was holding the goblet up to the setting sun letting the rays illuminate the symbols around it. "And this, Master Dwarf," Cyrus held out the bubble of glass that Gimli had loaned him to magnify the etchings with, "is the most ingenious invention I've ever seen. I am most impressed."  
  
Radagast looked up from the book he was searching through to grunt in satisfaction over Cyrus' remark. Maybe the old fool was loosening up a bit.  
  
"The symbols appear to be writing. But it is no language that I know of," Legolas said. "Can you make anything of it?"  
  
"Hmm . . . yes or maybe not," Radagast said, putting the book down and going to stand beside his friend. "They are runes for certain. Look here, Legolas, Elrohir, does this not remind you of the Quenya symbol for 'ië'?"  
  
Legolas took the goblet and studied the runes indicated, holding it so that Elrohir might see it as well.  
  
"There is some similarity, yes . . . and this . . ." Legolas pointed to another, "could almost be an 'n' and an 'ó'. But I can not make out the rest."  
  
Gimli crowded near them, though he did not know Quenya. The others occasionally called out other runes that they recognized. Sometimes they could decipher a whole string of runes, but they spelled out no word that any of them recognized.  
  
And sometimes they did.  
  
"I am certain that this word is 'nórë' though it is spelled differently," Legolas said.  
  
"And the word after it could be 'lumbule'," Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gimli asked when everyone else went quite still.  
  
"Land of shadows," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Land of shadows?" Gimli echoed. "Where or what is that?"  
  
"I am not certain," Radagast mused. "Though I have heard the name somewhere before. I do not think it bodes well . . . it appears that you were wise to bring this to us, Legolas. "Though I wish your father were here, Elrohir, or Gandalf. He was far more educated in languages than I."  
  
"He was far more educated than either of us, in most things," Cyrus added.  
  
When Legolas looked up at him quizzically, Cyrus explained, "I'm afraid we're rather 'second rate' wizards compared to Gandalf. But we'll do our best, won't we Radagast?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh yes," Radagast said looking up from the goblet. "We'll decipher this eventually."  
  
"And while you are deciphering it, I will show them to their rooms," Elrohir said. He turned to Legolas and Gimli as he led the way out of the library. "You may have your pick. We have no other guests in Rivendell now. There was a time . . ." He trailed off sadly and said no more, giving them the wide Elvin shrug.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gimli tossed his pack onto a chair in the elegant chamber he'd been given and stretched wearily. He never wanted to see the back of a horse ever again. Perhaps he'd talk with Legolas about walking back to Gondor. They'd done it before . . .  
  
Movement to his left made Gimli start, but it was only Legolas out on the balcony.  
  
"Most people use the door," Gimli grumbled, "instead of climbing about on the balconies like tree squirrels."  
  
"The balconies are connected," Legolas said with a chuckle. But his smile faded quickly, replaced by a worried frown.  
  
Gimli pulled his dusty outer jerkin off and joined Legolas on the balcony.  
  
"Elrohir was baiting you," Gimli stated without preamble.  
  
"I know," Legolas said quietly leaning against the balcony rail and staring out over the valley. "But I do not know why."  
  
"It seemed more than his usual teasing."  
  
The Elf nodded. "I thought so too. And Radagast was hiding something as well, but again, I know not what. They seemed very nonchalant about Alede's marriage to a mortal. I would think her father would be concerned for her sake."  
  
"Unless the wedding is not really taking place."  
  
Legolas turned and leaned his hip on the balcony. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps it is a ploy to make you jealous."  
  
Legolas snorted, not wanting to admit that it had worked. "And what purpose would it serve?"  
  
"It is obvious, is it not? The old wizard wants a prince for a son in law."  
  
Legolas actually laughed at that. "I am the youngest son of a large family and the ruler of a far from prosperous kingdom. It hardly seems a good bargain."  
  
Gimli shrugged. "You are not a pauper and you are certainly famous enough."  
  
Legolas sighed as he considered the possibilities. He didn't know any of these people well enough to know what their motivations might be. Elrohir was a trusted friend. But friendships formed on the battlefield often held surprises in peacetime.  
  
Legolas had been both dreading and looking forward to seeing Alede again. Because of it he had pushed his stallion rather more than he'd needed to. Not that the great horse had minded. But he knew that Gimli had suffered. There had been several debates on the way because of it.  
  
Gimli watched the emotions crossing his friend's face worriedly. "Legolas, what . . . No, never mind." Embarrassed, the dwarf stumped back into his room. He never asked the Elf personal questions. If Legolas wanted him to know, he would tell him.  
  
There was an awkward silence for several moments and then Legolas spoke quietly, knowing what it was that the dwarf asked. "I shared song with her, Gimli. It is the most intimate of acts among my people . . ."  
  
"I know what it is," Gimli said, halting and turning around. "I remember what you did when you clunked me over the head with that axe."  
  
"I thought I'd injured your mind. I was . . . It was not what you thought."  
  
Gimli chuckled and walked back out. "I know that. It vexed you well enough at the time though. But I thought that only those betrothed to each other shared song. Are you and Alede . . ?"  
  
"Nay. But there is a bond between us that I cannot explain . . ."  
  
"I can," Gimli said sourly. "She has bewitched you and you believe yourself to be in love with her."  
  
"Nay, that is not what I believe. I know that I do not love her. I wish that I could, for she is sweet and she deserves love."  
  
"So, you shared song with her out of guilt?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I thought that it would help us both. I wanted to share part of myself with her because I am very fond of her, even if I don't love her. And she . . . steadies me when I am with her. Unfortunately, I need that right now . . ." Legolas trailed off, ashamed of what he was admitting, ashamed that he needed someone.  
  
"Curse those gulls!" Gimli said with sudden vehemence. "If I'd know the effect they'd have on you, I'd have knocked them from the sky that day. You are not the same Elf who went on the quest with us. We both should have listened to Galadriel's warning more carefully."  
  
"Aye, but it is too late for that now. I must deal with what I have become and try to overcome it."  
  
"It is not such a fault to rely on a friend, Legolas. Though you seem to think that it is."  
  
"Not a fault perhaps, but a weakness."  
  
"Ahh . . ." Gimli replied knowingly, "I should have realized that it was your stubborn Elvish pride that was causing the trouble. Many a times it has gotten in the way of your clear thinking."  
  
"I seem to remember a certain tavern fight that was caused by Dwarvish pride, my friend," Legolas replied with a grin. "If I had not come along to rescue your hide, you might still be hanging on that meat hook in the kitchen . . ."  
  
"We're not talking about me," Gimli blustered. "We're talking about you! Elves! They think they are perfect."  
  
"In comparison to the rest of the denizens of Middle Earth, we are."  
  
"Would you stop changing the subject?!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"Very well. What were you saying?" Legolas asked smoothly.  
  
"I was saying . . . I was . . . Curse you Legolas! You made me forget what I was saying!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "You have just proved my point."  
  
"Point? What point?" Gimli sputtered.  
  
Legolas grinned at his friend. He knew that Gimli would try to even up the score later on, but for right now he had won that round. He also saw someone who might answer some of his questions on the path below. He patted Gimli on the shoulder.  
  
"Let us discuss this further when you've had a chance to rest your weary mind."  
  
"Weary mind!?" Gimli jabbed a fist in the direction of his friend, but Legolas nimbly swung over the balcony rail, dropping down to where he had seen Elrohir. "I'll give him a weary mind," Gimli muttered. Then looking over the rail he shook his head. "Why did they even build staircases here, if no one uses them?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Elrohir! A word, my friend? I was hoping I might speak with you privately."  
  
The prince of Rivendell stopped and turned to face Legolas.  
  
"I told Alede once that I'd black your eye should we meet again," Elrohir said without preamble, anger flickering across his fair face.  
  
Legolas was brought up short. But before he could question that comment, Elrohir continued.  
  
"But I see in your eyes that you already suffer enough and need no help from me. For that I am sorry."  
  
"I do suffer. But I had hoped that Alede . . ."  
  
"Alede suffers as well, my friend. And it is because of you! How could you be so thoughtless?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, Elrohir. You must believe that. But I cannot force my heart to feel that which it is unable." Legolas paused. "She did not take it well, then?"  
  
"Well?! Legolas, I feared for her life! Do not forget that she has a few drops of Elvin blood in her veins. It is not impossible that she could die of grief!"  
  
The younger prince's knees nearly buckled upon hearing those words.  
  
"By the Valar, no!"  
  
"Her father was beside himself with worry, but she would speak to no one. I have never seen her so despondent. She ceased to eat and spent all of her time huddled on her balcony. It was not until I cornered her one day and forced her to tell me what was wrong that I began to understand . . ."  
  
Legolas passed a hand over his face in a gesture of agony and remorse. "I had no idea that she would take it so severely. Did she tell you that I had . . . shared song with her?"  
  
"Yes. You know I look on you as a brother," Elrohir put an arm around Legolas' shoulders, giving him a reproachful squeeze. "How could you have done something so foolish? Alede does not have the instincts for such an act that you and I do."  
  
"I wanted to share part of myself with her," Legolas said his face pinched in regret. "I had thought that sharing song might help us both. You know her, Elrohir. You know how vulnerable she can be. She gives so much of herself without holding anything back. I thought that I could do the same for her, but . . . I could not."  
  
Elrohir nodded as Legolas trailed off shaking his head sadly.  
  
"I can guess the agony you must have been suffering because of her unschooled song and because of the sea. But could you not at least have communicated with her? To end it so abruptly with no explanation . . ."  
  
Legolas' head came up. "The letters! Did you not receive the letters?"  
  
"What letters?"  
  
"I sent a letter to both of you. One was an explanation to her and the other was a plea for you to watch over her."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "We received no letters. I certainly did not and I know Alede would have told me if she had."  
  
Legolas groaned. "No wonder Alede suffered! If I had but known," he lamented miserably. "By the Valar, what have I done to her?"  
  
Elrohir remained silent while Legolas mastered his emotions. After a moment the young prince spoke again.  
  
"It must be animosity that her father holds for me then. I could see that he hid some emotion. And if my warrior never delivered the letters, then what befell him?" He looked worriedly to the south as if hoping to see some answer.  
  
*Sweet Alede! What have I done to you?!*  
  
"I know not what happened to your messenger," Elrohir said. "No one has come here from Ithilien. How long ago was this?"  
  
"Fourteen years. He was one of my father's warriors. He hoped that moving to Ithilien would ease his restlessness. But in the end, the sea called to him. I asked him to deliver the letters on his way to the Havens. I wonder what tragedy befell him, for I know he would have completed his mission even if he tarried in Middle Earth."  
  
"I cannot help you there," Elrohir replied. "But I looked after Alede without your prompting. I am very fond of her."  
  
Legolas nodded bitterly. "As she is of you. I cannot imagine what she must have felt not knowing the reason for my silence . . ."  
  
"She is very much in love with you Legolas," Elrohir said quietly.  
  
"I know," Legolas' voice was thick with emotion. "But she deserves someone who can love her in return, for I cannot."  
  
Elrohir shook his head sadly. "Then I am sorry for you both. Her feelings for you are not trivial, Legolas." Elrohir shifted as a new thought occurred to him. "You do not find her unattractive because she is not Elvish, do you?"  
  
"Nay! She is sweet and comely and as brave as a warrior. And above all, she has the most compassionate nature that I have ever known. You should have seen her with my father!"  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of Elrohir's mouth. "Then what is the problem, my friend?"  
  
"You have not felt the sea longing," Legolas said bitterly. "When Alede and I are together, I can barely hear it. Even before we shared song she was a distraction of sorts. And afterward . . ." Legolas' voice trailed off in memory.  
  
Elrohir waited patiently, wanting an answer to the mystery that had puzzled him for so long as well.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "The sea longing is a poison. It affects all that I do, all that I think. I do not wish to contaminate Alede with it. As much as I fear for her life, should she still be broken hearted, she deserves someone better than myself. I can only bring her misery right now."  
  
"But if she blocks the call of the sea . . ?"  
  
Legolas shook his head at Elrohir's unfinished question. "She deserves to be loved Elrohir, not used. It would hardly be fair to use her for my own selfish needs, would it?"  
  
"Ahh," Elrohir shook his head wryly, finally understanding that which hindered the young prince. Legolas felt himself incomplete and unfit because of what the sea longing did to him. Knowing the fierce pride of Mirkwood's royal family, Elrohir knew that Legolas would never consider accepting Alede's help. By pushing her away, he thought to protect her from himself. Ironically, Legolas' urgent desire to protect her at his own cost was proof of his love for her. But Elrohir knew better than to continue arguing with the young prince. Legolas might be more open-minded than the King of Mirkwood but it was still Thranduil's blood that ran through his veins. Wood Elves were known to be hard headed anyway and this particular royal family took it to new heights.  
  
What Legolas did not realize was that Alede was equally as stubborn and she would not think twice about helping someone she loved. Elrohir had no doubt who would win in the end.  
  
Legolas broke into his thoughts as the young prince spoke again. The frown on his face betrayed his worry.  
  
"Do you think that Alede is still in danger? Is she still so broken hearted that she might . . . perish?"  
  
Elrohir was slow to answer. "I do not know Legolas, for no one can truly know the mind of a woman. Their emotions are as deep and mysterious as the ocean. But . . . she seems to have learned to live with her grief."  
  
"Then what is really happening? Why does Alede marry a mortal? Please do not tell me she seeks such temporary companionship."  
  
Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a wall. "I think Radagast hoped to make you jealous with the story of her marriage and it appears to have succeeded," he teased.  
  
"I am not jealous, merely concerned," Legolas said curtly, ignoring the amused look on Elrohir's face. "It was Gimli's opinion that the marriage was not real. But I would hope to have the truth from you."  
  
Legolas gave Elrohir such an earnest look that the older prince shifted uncomfortably and dropped all pretence of jest.  
  
"I traveled to Bree a few weeks ago to deliver a letter from Radagast. Alede had gone for supplies, but stayed when she discovered the town smithy seriously injured. She has been living in his house for the past few months . . ."  
  
"Has he taken advantage of her?" Legolas interrupted quickly, worry coloring his voice.  
  
"Nay. But he claims to have fallen in love with her. I overheard his marriage proposal. While Alede does not intend to marry him, he is very persistent in his addresses to her and has no regard for Alede's wishes. I do not think he is an evil man, but he seems a bit thick-sculled about women. You know how some humans treat their women, as if they aren't quite bright enough to have thoughts of their own? I am a little worried that he might try to force her."  
  
"Then why did you not bring her home with you?" Legolas asked heatedly.  
  
"I tried. But Alede felt compelled to stay with him until he was fully healed . . . Legolas! Where are you going?"  
  
"She is very naïve in the ways of men," Legolas called over his shoulder. "It would not occur to her that he might force the issue. If she does not agree, he may try rape as an incentive. Alede might marry to save her reputation. You should not have left her there to deal with him on her own."  
  
"But where do you go?" Elrohir asked, hurrying to catch up with him.  
  
"I ride to Bree. Gimli is weary, but if you will allow him to stay here, I will go alone . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In the end, Elrohir and Gimli both persuaded Legolas to wait until morning, though the prince was loath to do it. Legolas sat through diner in the great hall unable to concentrate on the conversation of the two wizards. His mind kept going over the conversation with Elrohir.  
  
Once again he had hurt Alede. *I would give my life to spare her grief!*  
  
Radagast choose that moment to bang his fist on the table in his argument with Cyrus, bringing Legolas' mind back to the present.  
  
"I am convinced that it has magical properties," Radagast said angrily. "It has a certain feel to it . . ."  
  
"Feel?" Cyrus exclaimed. "What kind of scholarly approach is feeling? I'm ashamed of you Radagast! I think it is simply a goblet, made for some special occasion. There are many lands that we have not explored where they may have superior crafting techniques. But to be sure, there are certain alchemist tests I could perform . . ."  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Gimli suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.  
  
The Elf turned to him in some irritation since the dwarf's outburst had caused him to nearly choke on his wine.  
  
"Why are you drinking from that goblet?" Gimli asked in horror, his eyes directed at the Elf's hand.  
  
"What? I . . ." Legolas suddenly broke off as he looked at the wine glass in his hand. It was none other than the mysterious silver goblet. "But how . . ?" He set it down so abruptly it overturned, spilling out the dark wine like a pool of blood upon the table.  
  
Everyone jumped up from their chairs and ran over to him.  
  
"It is glowing," Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"But I don't understand," Cyrus said in alarm. "We left it sitting on the desk in the library . . ."  
  
"It was not here when we began the meal," Gimli stated. "There was only one goblet set at Legolas' plate and now there are two."  
  
"Did anyone bring it in?" Elrohir asked. "I saw none of the servants carrying a goblet . . ."  
  
"How do you feel Legolas?" Radagast interrupted urgently.  
  
"I am well," Legolas answered a little shakily. He too was certain that there had been only one goblet, a plain one when he sat down. Suddenly he grasped the front of his tunic. "Ai!" Reaching inside, he pulled out the talisman that Alede had given him so long ago. It was hot enough that it nearly burned his skin. Holding it up to the light by its cord, he saw the tiny bundle of herbs within writhing and twisting as if they boiled.  
  
"By Elbereth," Radagast breathed looking at the tiny talisman. "This is Alede's work is it not?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"It has just deflected a powerful spell. See how it writhes, Cyrus?" Both wizards leaned in to look at it as the contents slowly stilled and when Legolas once again touched it, found it cool. The symbols on the goblet dimmed until it was just plain silver.  
  
Cyrus looked quite shaken. "But how could the goblet have gotten in here?"  
  
"Teleported, I would imagine," Radagast said grimly. "I guess that settles the question of whether or not it is magical." He looked down gravely at Legolas. "Now we just need to figure out what kind of magic it is. There is none that I know of that can cause an object to wield such tremendous power except dark magic."  
  
Legolas tucked the talisman slowly back into his tunic and then glanced at Gimli. The dwarf heaved a sigh and shook his head slightly. Legolas nodded. He agreed with the dwarves unspoken thought.  
  
*What have we gotten ourselves into this time?*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: And finally the moment we've all been waiting for . . . find out what happens when Legolas and Alede meet again in chapter 12, "Impelled by Longing" coming soon! :D 


	12. Impelled by Longing

*~*Impelled by longing, mortals and the Fair Folk both strove to breach the boundaries that separated them, and sometimes they succeeded. But not even passion and affection were sufficient to keep open the invisible walls between the two people. The stories of their love were almost always pervaded by sorrow and filled with the pain of loss. ~ The Enchanted World. "Fairies and Elves"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 12 ~ "Impelled by Longing"  
  
Legolas saw her the moment he turned into the lane. Breathing a sigh of relief, he urged Aransûl into the dusty yard behind the little wooden house. The trip had taken far too long and he thought he'd burst from impatience, an emotion almost entirely foreign to the Eldar. He'd pushed Aransûl as hard as he dared and risked Gimli's good humor each morning as they set out. The dwarf had insisted on accompanying him, despite Legolas' protests. He suspected Gimli of keeping an eye on him.  
  
Alede did not look up at their approach. The setting sun was in her eyes as she hung on the clothesline the most enormous pair of men's under drawers that Legolas had ever seen. He was immediately aware of how tired she looked. Not just the fatigue of caring for an invalid but the bone deep weariness that comes of heartache.  
  
Legolas cast out his senses, trying to pick up any notes of her song. This close, she should not be able to hide it from him. But he could not hear her, instead picking up a mind as young and fresh as a blade of grass.  
  
He smiled. *Good evening Faunlend* He sang the notes in his mind and the horse heard the greeting. She came to the door of her stall and neighed like thunder.  
  
Alede looked up and their eyes met.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It seemed to Alede that time stood still, or perhaps her heart stopped beating. For when she looked up and beheld Legolas, the moment stretched into eternity.  
  
Once she got over her shock, she noticed the most minute of details, the shadow of fatigue beneath his eyes, the faint smudge of dirt upon his cheek, one warriors' braid that had tangled in his collar. His face was the same, the youthful lines unchanged, though he'd obviously lost weight. But there was a firmness to his jaw now and a steadiness to his eyes that was different. He sat his horse with kingly grace and Alede realized that he had matured since she'd last seen him. Whether that maturity was due to the wisdom of rule or to some other strain, she knew not.  
  
His clothing was different also. She'd become accustomed to Mirkwood's greens and browns. But now he wore leather breaches and a padded jerkin, almost as if he was going into battle. A cloak was about his shoulders also, though he'd pushed the hood back to reveal the stunning glory of his silver gold hair. The horse he sat was different and Alede supposed that Arod had finally succumbed to old age. This stallion had the bright eyes and knowing look of an Elvin horse.  
  
Legolas' piercing gaze had not changed.  
  
Alede quite suddenly became aware of her stained skirt and bodice and her dusty bare feet. At some point during her afternoon's work her hair had started to come out of its braid and twisted fiercely beside her face. Because she'd been working with only Baird for company after dinner, Alede had not bothered to clean up or fix her hair. She'd certainly not expected to have visitors.  
  
She'd certainly not expected Legolas.  
  
The stallion shifted a delicate hoof and Alede broke out of her reverie, broke out of her surprise and disbelief to notice that she'd dropped her laundry. Bending down she realized that Baird's underwear had fallen into the dust. Dirt clung to the damp fabric causing a muddy stain and the practical part of her brain told her that she'd have to wash it again. But quite suddenly another part of her brain took over.  
  
*NO.*  
  
Looking back up at Legolas, the part of her brain that wasn't practical, wasn't patient, wasn't nurturing and all the things that a good healer should be, suddenly that part of her became quite angry.  
  
Fourteen years.  
  
"Fourteen years," she whispered.  
  
And then she spoke quite loudly. "Fourteen years and you have the nerve to ride up here as if you belong!"  
  
"Alede . . ."  
  
"Don't 'Alede' me! And don't you even dare think about getting off of that horse," she threw the muddy drawers on the ground again, stomping on them as she stormed up to Legolas. So wrathful was her approach Aransûl shied away from her. "Just go back to where ever it was that you came from!"  
  
"Alede, I am sorry . . ."  
  
"So am I! I'm sorry I ever laid eyes on you!" To her dismay, Alede suddenly burst into tears. Covering her face with her hands, Alede fled sobbing into the house.  
  
Gimli grunted as the door banged shut.  
  
"You've got quite a way with women, Legolas."  
  
"Gimli?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Gimli grunted again as Legolas dismounted. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas walked up to the house and entered without even pausing so intent was he on talking with Alede. He found himself in a rough little kitchen. Alede sat at a table, her head on her arms. She was crying so loudly that he could just barely make out the worried tones of the enormous man who stooped over her.  
  
"What the." the giant began as he noticed Legolas' entrance. "Is this the one, Alede?"  
  
She lifted her head, brushing her hair away from her tear streaked face, "Yes, he."  
  
"You miserable cur!" the smithy roared, "What 'ave you done tae my woman?" Advancing on the elf he reached out a hand the size of a frying pan.  
  
Alede leaped to her feet to shout a protest. The giant ignored her.  
  
This is going to be interesting, Legolas thought as he dodged out of the way. A piece of furniture blocked his passage and he was forced to duck as a chair crashed against the wall over his head.  
  
"What have you done now?" Gimli asked as he burst in the door to Legolas' rescue.  
  
"I have not done anything!" Legolas shouted over the sound of splintering wood as Baird brandished the remains of the chair.  
  
"You certainly haven't done anything," Alede retorted. "That's been the problem all along!"  
  
The Elf didn't have time to reply. Baird rushed him again, this time kicking a small table at him. Legolas leaped over the table, nearly colliding with a wall in his escape. The house was much too small for a fight.  
  
Baird suddenly noticed Gimli. The sight of an axe brandishing Dwarf seemed to enrage the smithy further. With a bellow, he charged Gimli.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas shouted. "Put your axe away! He's unarmed!"  
  
"Unarmed?" the dwarf shouted back as he dove under a table to escape being crushed. "He's the size of a tree! I'll keep my axe right were it is!"  
  
Giving up on Gimli who was escaping badger-like under the furniture, Baird turned once again to Legolas. The Elf considered his options in the few seconds that he had. He could end this fight in a moment if he were willing to injure Baird. But he did not feel right about attacking a man who had barely recovered from a broken leg. Not that it seemed to be hindering the giant as Legolas skipped out of the way of another bull like charge.  
  
Legolas grabbed a ladder that led up to the loft and started up it, only to have Baird grab his ankle and drag him down. As Legolas tumbled to the hard floor he heard Alede shouting.  
  
"Legolas stop provoking Baird!"  
  
The Elf wondered which of his actions had appeared provocative, the ducking or the falling.  
  
"Baird, are you mad?" Alede screamed as the smithy reached for Legolas again. Legolas was taller and faster than the man and many times more deadly. Alede could only believe Baird's recklessness was due to ignorance. "He's an Elvin warrior, you could get yourself killed!"  
  
Elvin warrior or no, Legolas didn't think he was giving a very good account of himself at the moment. He was about to remark on this when Baird caught up the fire poker and swung at him. That's when Alede decided to intervene. She ran at Baird and attempted to wrench the iron from him. But Baird, caught in the grip of his rage, shook her off so violently that she fell to the floor.  
  
Quite suddenly, Legolas had had enough. He caught the poker bare handed the next time that it swung at him. Gimli harassed Baird from the rear, giving Legolas a chance to wrench the iron from the man's ham sized fists. The Elf tossed it to the side and slammed the heal of his hand into Baird's nose. The smithy stumbled backwards howling and Gimli neatly tripped him with the shaft of his axe. Legolas advanced on him, barely noting out of the corner of his eye that Alede had flown up the ladder.  
  
Baird lay on his back, blood streaming from his nose and cursing at the top of his lungs. A monstrous fist lashed out and jerked Gimli off of his feet. Legolas leaped forward to rescue his friend but had to jump over a tree-sized leg first. He was about to deliver a kick of his own when the house suddenly shook and a noise like a thunderclap nearly deafened him.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Alede shouted. She stood at the foot of the ladder. She'd smote the floor with her staff and glowed with the intensity of her magic. An eerie, unfelt wind caused her skirts to whip angrily around her legs.  
  
"That will be quite enough of that," she said in a voice as cold as death.  
  
Baird gaped at her in astonishment from his position on the floor. Obviously he'd never seen her perform any magic before and was amazed. Legolas was rather impressed himself. She'd improved since he'd seen her last. That thunderclap had almost knocked him off of his feet.  
  
Legolas stepped across the stunned smithy and helped Gimli up.  
  
Alede bowed to the dwarf. "Master Gimli, I am deeply sorry and very embarrassed that you were inadvertently embroiled in this conflict. If you will accept my apology I will take you to the local inn and arrange for accommodations for you for the night." She directed her gaze next to Baird. "I will return in a little while for my things. Obviously if you're well enough to fight, you are in no need of a healer."  
  
"Alede." the man began. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe ya . . . I thought Elves were myths. I didn't know that 'e was real . . . the one 'o gave ya the locket and I didn't know ya really could work magic . . ."  
  
"You didn't know because you never truly listened to me," Alede said angrily. Turning, she marched to the door, pausing only long enough to cast a glance over her shoulder at Legolas. Her eyes were filled with both fury and pain.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Nothing went according to Legolas' wishes that evening. His two attempts to speak with Alede at the inn both failed. The woman had developed an ability to avoid him that was nothing short of magical. When he did manage to corner her, she brushed past him squeezing her length between him and the doorframe. The opportunity he'd had to speak to her was lost while he was momentarily distracted by her softness.  
  
At least he was certain of one thing. She was in no danger of dying. The brilliant light in her eyes spoke of fury not grief. Elrohir had been right. Alede had learned to live without him.  
  
Legolas finally ended up down in the common room amidst the noise and the smoke, nursing a headache and a goblet of cheep wine and ignoring Gimli's accusing glare.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Psst! Betsy!" Alede whispered after slipping in the back door of the inn. The bar maid whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Alede! What are you doin' creepin' up on me like that? Gave me quite a fright."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I need a room for the night. I'll be leaving in a couple of days after I purchase a pony and supplies." Alede grabbed Betsy's arm and pulled her back around a corner. She'd seen a dark cloak turn in their direction. Turning her attention back to Betsy, Alede said, "I've left Baird. He's in a state after what happened today . . ."  
  
"I 'eard! The 'ole towns talkin' about the two strangers. Sounds like your Elf started quite the fight."  
  
"He didn't start it," Alede said indignantly.  
  
Betsy grinned and gave her a wink. "No matter 'o started it, the end results the same isn't it?" Betsy peeked around the corner into the crowded common room. "Your Elf's too 'andsome by 'alf. At least what I've been able tae see of 'im. 'e keeps 'is 'ead covered. No wonder you lost your 'eart to 'im. Though 'e's not very friendly," she added with a mischievous smile. "You've got your work cut out for ya."  
  
Alede snorted and dragged Betsy back around the corner. "Listen, I need you to take Baird some supper tonight. This is your chance. He's furious with me, so you've got to make the most of it."  
  
"Aye," Betsy winked, "I'll do that. Poor Baird will never know what 'it 'im."  
  
Alede shook her head. How any woman could want that overgrown, bossy. She shook that thought from her head. If anyone could handle Baird, it was the pert barmaid. But Alede wasn't done with Betsy yet.  
  
"Don't forget my room before you go off to consol Baird."  
  
"I ain't forgot," Betsy replied hastily and called to one of the servant boys. " 'ere! Take Lady Alede's things up to the third floor. She'll be wantin' the room next tae the two strangers."  
  
"No, I don't . . ." Alede hissed. But the boy had already grabbed her bags and carted them up the stairs. "Alright . . . well thank you. I suppose I'd better go talk to Legolas now," she said with some hesitation.  
  
"Like that?" Betsy exclaimed as the wizardess started to push past her. "In a stained bodice and a torn skirt? You look like an old 'ag."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Alede exclaimed. "I was busy today. Doing your man's chores, I might add. I didn't have time to put on fancy clothes and after Legolas showed up, Baird wasn't about to let me have a wash and a change!"  
  
"Well, you've got time now," Betsy said firmly taking a hold of Alede's arm and dragging the protesting wizardess down the back hallway. "I'll just grab a couple o' things and then we'll go up and open your trunk. You've got that green dress finished right?"  
  
"Betsy, it doesn't matter. I'll wash, but I really don't care how I look. I'm so angry with Legolas . . . OUCH! LET GO OF ME!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede emerged from her room half an hour later. Her skin was bright pink from scrubbing and from Betsy's last minute instructions. She plucked at the bow on the front of her blouse, trying to hitch it up so that the sleeves covered her shoulders. The initial courage she'd had when she'd purchased the blouse had disappeared now that she had it on and a generous portion of her chest was on display.  
  
"Now leave that alone," Betsy scolded slapping Alede's hands away. "Leave it off of your shoulders. A man could go a long way without seein' such lovely skin or cleavage like yours."  
  
"I feel like I'm naked. Does my scar show?" Alede asked worriedly. Betsy had wanted to paint her face with pigments as well, but Alede would have none of that.  
  
"Not a bit," Betsy said. "Now donna forget what I told ya. Be charming with his friend, but pay no never mind tae him. Now go!"  
  
Betsy gave Alede a bit of a shove and the wizardess stumbled to a halt as she stepped out into the large common room. She could see Legolas and Gimli off in a dark corner but couldn't move. She was terribly conscious of the low cut blouse and the bodice that Betsy had cinched up until she could barely breathe. It displayed her breasts more than Alede had ever done before. Worse than her appearance was the knowledge that she'd be deceiving Legolas, something she'd also never done before.  
  
Glancing back, she saw Betsy making shooing motions at her. Alede turned back around, saw several of the men at the bar looking her over appreciatively. Resolve suddenly hardened in Alede's spine.  
  
"I am daughter of the Istari," she whispered to herself fiercely. "I am a servant of the Valar. I am the equal of any Elvin prince, certainly the equal of Thranduil's youngest!" With those words she yanked the sleeves of the blouse up firmly over her shoulders, tipped her chin up and swept regally into the room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Legolas did a double take at the woman standing beside his table. He'd heard her approach, but wasn't prepared for the sight. It was Alede, yet it wasn't. She looked down at him, proud and aloof, her eyes flashing with barely contained emotion. Her hair had been pulled up with a bright ribbon and combs. Gold tendrils had escaped to curl at her throat. She wore an ivory blouse that dipped far lower than anything he'd ever seen her wear and her cheeks and lips were blushed from the heat of the room.  
  
Legolas had never seen her look more beautiful or more dangerous. Across the table, Gimli's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
Before the moment could become uncomfortable, Legolas indicated the bench beside him. "Please, join us."  
  
"Thank you," and Alede deliberately turned away, pulling a chair up to the end of the table instead of taking the seat beside Legolas. Gimli narrowed his eyes at the obvious insult, but they popped back open again as Alede sat down and one side of her blouse slid off of her shoulder baring an expanse of creamy skin. Alede took no notice of it.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Master Gimli, for my behavior this afternoon," Alede said turning to face the Dwarf. "I did not mean to involve you in such a personal affair."  
  
Gimli, caught unaware, mumbled a reply. He was fully prepared to hate this woman for the trouble she'd obviously caused Legolas. But the Elf had admitted that it was he, who had been negligent and caused the harm. Gimli didn't know what to think. There was something very straightforward about Alede that he'd liked when he'd first met her all those years ago. Perhaps he'd have to wait and see what developed.  
  
Alede watched the Dwarf sit back thoughtfully and turned her attention to both of them.  
  
"So, what brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We came seeking advice," Legolas began, deciding to come straight to the point. He did not wish to speak of personal matters in front of Gimli and Alede was obviously in no mood for it either. "A creature came to Minas Tirith carrying a goblet that appears to have magical qualities."  
  
"A magic goblet?" Alede echoed incredulously. She turned twinkling eyes to Gimli and winked at him. "How many cups of wine did he have before he decided the goblet was magical?"  
  
Gimli, caught once more unaware, couldn't help a small smile.  
  
"I did not drink from it," Legolas said irritably. "At least not intentionally."  
  
"Oh . . . not intentionally." Alede shared a knowing look with the dwarf.  
  
"And it has markings on it," Legolas persisted in a deadly tone, irritated by her joking, "that indicate that it came from the 'Land of Shadows'."  
  
"Oh dear," Alede sobered immediately and dropped her teasing manner.  
  
"And what Legolas means when he said he did not drink from it," Gimli began, finally coming to his friend's aid, "is that the goblet was left in Elrond's library and then suddenly appeared at the table without any visible means of transportation."  
  
"Did it cause you any harm?" Alede asked, showing the first signs of warmth toward Legolas that he'd seen all day.  
  
"Nay, but your father felt that my talisman, the one you made for me," he reminded her with a look that made her toes curl uncomfortably, "had deflected a powerful spell."  
  
"Perhaps," Alede said worriedly, "you'd better tell me the whole story."  
  
Legolas relayed the tale of the goblet up to his arrival at the Glittering Caves. At that point Alede turned with apparent relief to Gimli and the dwarf picked up the tale.  
  
Legolas remained silent, needing time to observe Alede. Obviously she played some game, though what it was he did not know. He knew she was angry, furiously so. But this haughty aloofness was unlike her. The emotions appeared forced. Her demeanor toward the dwarf was exactly the opposite. She was so friendly she was practically flirting with Gimli, but even that seemed forced.  
  
If she would only open up to him, let him hear her song . . . But it was obvious that she blocked Legolas with all of her will.  
  
His gaze drifted from the tight stressful lines around her mouth and eyes down to the locket on her chest. After the nature of their greeting, he was surprised to see that she still wore it. But the emerald sparkled as brightly as ever.  
  
The delicate ruffles of the blouse accented her curves and the other sleeve had slipped off so that both shoulders were bare. He had never seen her looking so sensual before and as she shifted in her seat, Legolas caught the scent of heather. Was that was the game she played, seduction?  
  
*Oh Alede, you need not tempt me.*  
  
Alede's hand moved unconsciously to the locket as she listened intently to Gimli. Legolas watched her caress it almost as if it were a touchstone. The gesture was completely natural.  
  
But if she thought of it as a touchstone, what did it guard her from? Loneliness, he wondered? How often had he needed one himself?  
  
Apparently becoming aware of his gaze, Alede dropped her hand back onto the table. But the movement had called Legolas' attention to her scar. It had healed flat and was barely visible. Most humans would never see it except in good light. But Legolas' keen Elvin eyes traced the jagged white line down into the downy ruffles, remembering the horrible day when she'd received it . . .  
  
Legolas started when Gimli kicked him under the table and he realized that the dwarf and the wizardess were both looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What did the hobgoblin look like?" Gimli repeated with some irritation.  
  
Recovering quickly, Legolas began to describe the creature when inspiration hit. What he needed more than an identification of the creature right now was to be alone with Alede.  
  
"Alede, do you have quill and parchment so that I might sketch it for you?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But . . ." She seemed to realize what he was thinking and rose from her seat quickly. "My quills are buried at the bottom of my trunk and I do not wish to unpack them when I will be leaving so soon. When we reach Rivendell there will be ample time to sketch the creature. And now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire. It has been an eventful day." With a swirl of emerald skirts, she left them.  
  
Legolas rose to detain her, but Gimli caught his wrist.  
  
"We've drawn enough attention to ourselves today. Let her go."  
  
Legolas reluctantly sat down again and watched Alede leave the common room. At the doorway to the back halls, she paused and glanced back. Her lower lip was caught fetchingly between her teeth and one hand lay delicately on the locket. Her eyes held Legolas' for only a moment then she whirled away and was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Women are trouble," Gimli warned stomping around their room as Legolas sat down with parchment and quill he'd borrowed from the innkeeper.  
  
"And that woman," Gimli gestured toward the wall that separated their room from Alede's, "is more trouble than most! Mark my words!"  
  
"Hush my friend. She will hear you."  
  
"It would be well if she did!" Gimli roared. "It is about time she realized the pain and grief she has caused you."  
  
"And what about the pain and grief which I have caused her?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"You never asked her to fancy you! Why can she not turn her attention to some other Elf and leave you alone?"  
  
Legolas' pensive mood left him for a moment. He never wasted an opportunity to jest with his friend and the banter would help to ease his own torment. "I would have thought by now you would have realized how irresistible I am to women."  
  
"Irresistible! Mmph! Women may fall for your pretty face. Though why is beyond me . . ."  
  
"Perhaps it is because my face does not frighten them . . ."  
  
"That maid was not frightened of me," Gimli protested about a long ago event which Legolas brought up regularly to vex him. "She was merely overcome by my burliness!"  
  
"Oh, is that what it was? I thought she had been overcome by your disdain for bathing . . ."  
  
"At least she did not try to slap my face," Gimli reminded him.  
  
"She did not slap mine either!" Legolas corrected him.  
  
"Only because you ducked in time."  
  
"Gimli," Legolas sighed, "as fascinating as this conversation is . . ."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Very well, I will end it. I need to write this letter to Alede."  
  
"That woman is trouble, I tell you!"  
  
"You said that already," Legolas reminded him dipping the quill in the pot of ink.  
  
"And I say again that it is not your fault that Alede is in love with you!"  
  
"Is it not?" Legolas asked. "If I had truly wished to send her away, to discourage her, I certainly could have. But I did not. I even encouraged her. I admit that I have been both flattered and fascinated by her attentions."  
  
"But surely you do not lack for female admirers, Legolas. Despite what I said earlier . . ."  
  
"Nay, I do not lack for admirers," Legolas said with a sigh, "or for women eager to warm my bed. But you forget my friend," and he looked up at the Dwarf with an expression that was mixed with embarrassment and frustration, "how young I am. Even the women of my own generation are centuries older than I. They make for an interesting dalliance, but as a companion . . ." Legolas shook his head, "I yearn for someone who shares my wonder of the world still, someone who could share my thoughts and dreams and does not sour them with weary wisdom."  
  
Gimli went very still. "You are not thinking of a permanent . . . Legolas!" he cried in alarm. "You are not thinking of marrying Alede, are you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, smiling at Gimli's obvious horror. "I am much too young for marriage. Few of my people have married before the age of four thousand years."  
  
Gimli sighed and collapsed into a chair. "I am relieved to hear it. But I still think it would be wise to stay away from Alede until that time."  
  
"I have stayed away from her. And I will continue to do so. That is what is best for her." Then he added quietly, "If I could but convince my own treacherous heart that it is best for me as well."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Much later that night, as Alede slept fitfully in her narrow bed, a silent figure slipped into her room and placed a folded piece of parchment on her blankets. It paused just long enough to finger a golden curl upon the pillow before drifting stealthily back out the window. The moonlight caught the glisten of unshed tears in Legolas' eyes as he cast one more glance back at the sleeping wizardess.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede found the letter as soon as she awoke and stumbling out of bed, walked quickly to the window to unfold it in the growing light of dawn. As Alede read Legolas' fine script her eyes widened in surprise and then mounting horror. Covering her mouth with her hand, she tried to silence her sob of regret.  
  
"Oh no . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I know, a nasty place to leave you. *grins evilly* Find out what that letter said in chapter 13, "The Power of Words" coming soon! :D  
  
And extra special thanks to Thecla who caught a possible plot pitfall that I had created in chapter 11. (Whew! Try saying that five times really fast! :) Not only did she slay the Writing Belrog, she also gave me a very accurate psychoanalysis on our favorite Elf. :D Thanks to her help chapters 11 - 16 should make a bit more sense than when I first wrote them.  
  
Jade: Keep that sundae in the freezer for me. I may be needing it soon.;)  
  
Jocelyn: You brought up an excellent point which I keep forgetting to address. Alede's horse, Faunlend is now 21 years old, a bit "long in the tooth". But knowing how clever Elves are and how superb their horses are, I've decided that Elvin horses probably live much longer . . . say, about 200 years or so. (Actually, I'm just trying to come up with a clever way of disguising my mistake. Did it work? :D )  
  
Ithilien: Thank you! You're absolutely right, I've been calling Legolas' amulet a talisman! As you said it so very well . . . "a talisman is a charm used to cast spells, and an amulet is one used to ward them off" I had forgotten the distinction! If it matters to anyone, I can go back and correct it. But if no one cares, I'll just be lazy and not correct my blunder. :D Sorry about that! 


	13. The Power of Words

*~*If one word - 'Mellon' or 'friend' - can open the doors of Moria, language itself is the passkey to the world of Middle Earth. ~ Michael N. Stanton "Hobbits, Elves, and Wizards"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 13 ~ "The Power of Words"  
  
[Dearest Alede,  
  
There is fourteen years worth of misunderstanding between us. I scarcely know where to begin. But allow me to start with that which I know has hurt you the most.  
  
I did not simply 'end' my connection to you. I wrote a long and very painful letter to you explaining why I must cease our song. I have only recently discovered from Elrohir that the letter never reached you. I do not know what became of my messenger. I fear that he must have perished on the journey to Rivendell. I regret that you have spent all these years wondering what happened. I can only imagine how that must have hurt you. Believe me when I say that I am deeply sorry.  
  
I wrote to Elrohir at the same time, begging him to look after you. I was and have always been concerned for your welfare. I also admit that I hoped your old affection for him might blossom anew. Elrohir is one of the finest Elves I know. He could make you happy, as I fear that I could not. His Noldor blood makes him far more immune to the call of the sea than I. I would not have you suffer because of something that is uncontrollable for me.  
  
As to my reasons for ending our connection . . . My first concern was for you. You were not happy, Alede. I know that you would argue with me on this subject. But I felt your bone deep sorrow. My song was enslaving you and I could not bear to harm you. I hoped that by ending our connection you would forget me and make a life for yourself. Indeed, when I received no reply to my letter, I assumed you were through with me. I ceased to hear your song only a few weeks after I sent the letter, so I'm afraid it never occurred to me that you had not received it. I am sorry for that. And I am sorry that I felt it necessary to hurt you in order to heal you. But I knew of no other way.  
  
My other reason, as you may have guessed, is because of the sea longing. It has grown even more powerful than when we last met. There are times when I scarcely know my own mind. I am fragmented. Alede, I would make you miserable, just as I have become miserable. You do not deserve that and I will do anything to protect you from such a fate. You must move on. Any feelings you have for me will only cause you grief. I do not want that for you.  
  
I should never have shared song with you but I did not foresee the results. At the time I only wanted to share myself with you. I did not realize how greatly it would affect both of us. It was wrong of me.  
  
I do care for you, Alede. More than you probably realize. But I cannot fall in love as easily as you have or as quickly. Elvin hearts are not made that way. I am sorry for the pain that causes you and for the pain I have caused you in the past. But this time, I do not ask for your forgiveness. I do not I deserve it. I am not myself. I am merely a shell of who I once was. I cannot halt the sea longing or what it does to me. I am Silvan, Alede. I cannot change that, not even for you.  
  
Make a life for yourself, one which does not include me. You deserve happiness. You deserve love.  
  
Forget me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Legolas]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*Forget me.*  
  
Two days later on the road to Rivendell, Legolas' words were still burning in Alede's mind. She would never, ever forget him. That he even suggested it proved how little he understood her affection. As for the rest of his letter, she felt some relief and regret. Relief, that he had not really abandoned her as she had supposed and regret, that she had ever doubted him. She should have realized that something was terribly amiss when he had so abruptly ended their song. She knew in her heart that he would never treat her so cruelly. Legolas did not have it in him to be cruel and she felt awful that she had had so little faith in him.  
  
Oddly enough, his letter had the opposite effect of what Legolas had intended. His statement that he intended to protect her from himself, proved that he already might love her and she was more determined now than she had ever been. In any case, Legolas needed her. Her heart told her that she was meant to help him.  
  
Nevertheless, fourteen years was a long time to be angry with someone and it would take a while for her to get around that. Alede was mature enough to know that she could be angry and in love at the same time.  
  
During the previous days preparation Alede had dropped her haughty manner and instead simply avoided Legolas. There had been enough to do as it was. She'd said her goodbyes to Betsy and received and earful of advice in return. Alede hadn't stopped blushing for ten minutes after that whispered conversation.  
  
She had also ventured to the smithy and said goodbye to a recalcitrant Baird. He was offended and stiff and people whispered behind their hands as Alede had walked away shaking her head.  
  
*Several months I gave to him and he treats me like a traitor. Perhaps it is time that I faded away with the Elves. I do not seem to understand the way of mortals anymore. They are changing just as Middle Earth is.*  
  
Today, as their horses stretched their legs easily upon the road, Legolas appeared as haughty as Alede had been. She did not know the cause of his irritation. Perhaps it stemmed from her avoidance of him. He himself had suggested that she forget him, yet Alede had no doubt that he'd be very displeased if she did so. One thing she had learned about Legolas was that what he thought was best and what he wanted were usually two entirely different things.  
  
So, she ignored his haughtiness. Elves were known to take offence easily and young princes even more so. She imagined that Legolas thought his letter would have settled everything between them.  
  
He has something to learn of women, she thought irritably to herself.  
  
Of more immediate concern to her was Gimli. The Dwarf obviously resented her. She strongly suspected that he felt protective of his friend and no doubt considered Alede harmful to Legolas.  
  
Little does he know, she thought and as they trotted along their road she pondered how best to break down the Dwarf's barriers.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas urged Aransûl forward. Beside him, Faunlend stretched her elegant legs to keep pace.  
  
Alede still played her games. She had avoided him the previous day with a skill that surpassed that of the Elves. He had assumed that his letter would make everything clear and that they might even have the chance to discuss it before they ended their relationship. Though it was a thought that made him quite unhappy, but he knew it was for the best. He could not go on hurting Alede as he had been.  
  
But Alede had been nowhere to be found. She'd gone off to make her purchases and even once she returned to the inn, had disappeared. He strongly suspected her of using magic and that made him angry. That she might be avoiding him as a way of forgetting him was a thought he did not wish to examine.  
  
He was also angry that she could have doubted him all these years. That she had assumed he cut off their connection without an explanation proved that she knew him far less than she thought.  
  
*She should at least have had enough faith in me to know that something was seriously wrong!*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After a long morning of little conversation, Alede broke the silence hesitantly.  
  
"Master Gimli, do you ever have tidings of your kin in the Iron Hills?"  
  
Legolas slowed Aransûl so that the Dwarf might more easily answer.  
  
"Occasionally," Gimli answered suspiciously.  
  
"I ask because I lived there for nearly twenty years and wonder how they fare."  
  
That caught the Dwarf's attention. "You lived in the Iron Hills? I was not aware of any the Maiar living amongst them!"  
  
"I was there as a healer. I did not advertise my status as an Istari." Alede cleared her throat a little uncomfortably. She very badly wanted to ease the tension between Gimli and herself. Not only did she like the stout dwarf, but also she wanted him to realize that she was no danger to Legolas. "I lived with one particular family," she continued. "His name was Barin, son of Haran. I . . ."  
  
"I know of him," Gimli exclaimed. "He is one of the finest miners of gems! He visited the Lonely Mountain just before I and my people left for the Glittering Caves."  
  
Alede smiled with relief. "He and his family were well, I hope?"  
  
"Aye! He has two sons almost grown and a daughter just born."  
  
"Oh, I am pleased!" Alede exclaimed. "His oldest son, Aldain is named for me . . ."  
  
"Indeed? That is most unusual." Gimli slewed around on Aransûl's back to stare at Alede so suddenly that Legolas thought he was going to fall. He grabbed the Dwarf's thigh, much to Gimli's annoyance. "I am fine. Leave off," Gimli slapped the Elf's hand away. He directed his next words to Alede in astonishment. "Are you the one who cured the barrenness?"  
  
"Yes," Alede said humbly.  
  
"Barrenness? What do you speak of?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The women of the Iron Hills were barren for a good many years . . ."  
  
"Sixty one years," Alede supplied.  
  
"Yes, sixty one years," Gimli agreed excitedly. "The healers could do nothing about it or find any cause. The people despaired and we all assumed that the population of the Hills would eventually fail. But then I heard that a foreign healer came and found a magical cure."  
  
Alede shook her head smiling. "It was no magic. A new cavern had been opened up with a strange mold growing on the walls. The mold emitted a slightly toxic fume causing infertility in the dwarves who worked it and thus there were no children . . ."  
  
"Dwarves!" Gimli sputtered. "I had heard it was the women who were barren, not the dwarves."  
  
"Nay," Alede laughed, "I'm sorry to tell you it was the male of the population who were effected."  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
"Well, no matter . . ." Alede said diplomatically. "The mold caused temporary sterility. Unfortunately, it took me years to identify the problem. But once I did and the mold was burned from the wall, the women began to be with child again."  
  
"Ha! Amazing! I had no idea it was you who affected the cure. We now joke that the Dwarves of the Iron Hills are the most prolific of any of us. They have far more young ones than any other of our realms."  
  
"Well, that is because I told the women of a certain herb that they could add to their husband's food. It . . . uhm," she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "increases their uhm . . . stamina and desire."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly at the embarrassed look on Alede's face but said nothing.  
  
"So," Gimli began, hastily changing the subject and almost as uncomfortable as Alede, "they named their son for you. He is a very sturdy and promising lad. I imagine he will fill his father's boots quite well someday."  
  
"I am pleased to hear it," Alede said. "The last time I saw him he was only about so big . . ." she held her hands only a few inches apart, "had a mop of curly brown hair and promptly peed on the front of my robes when I picked him up."  
  
Gimli roared with laughter. "I will remind him of that next time I see his family!"  
  
"I had no idea midwifing was so fraught with danger," Legolas said joining in his friend's laughter.  
  
Alede laughed, "Yes, it . . ." She suddenly paused, realizing belatedly that she was still not on friendly terms with Legolas. Turning away, she urged Faunlend into a canter, leaving the Elf fuming behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gimli watched his two companions and shook his head. Legolas was in his "offended Prince of Mirkwood" mood. All Elves were haughty, but Legolas could take it to new heights when he thought he'd been slighted.  
  
And Alede had certainly slighted him. She wasn't exactly ignoring Legolas, but she was avoiding him. At least verbally. Physically, however. . .  
  
Gimli tried to decide just what she was doing physically.  
  
She had taken her hair out of its braid before their simple supper, letting the long tresses tumble over her back. After they had eaten she offered to clean up. As Gimli watched, Alede bent over Legolas to retrieve his plate. Her hair slipped over her shoulder to fall against the Elf in a tumble of golden waves. When Legolas glanced at her, she ignored him, yet as she straightened up with the plate her breast brushed against Legolas' arm. Gimli was quite certain she'd done it deliberately.  
  
And from the look of surprise on the Elf's face, he didn't have a clue what she was up to. Gimli did however and grumbled into his beard.  
  
"Feminine wiles, no less."  
  
Legolas heard him and cast a sharp glance his direction. Gimli waited until Alede had gathered up all of their dishes and gone down to the stream before he stumped over to sit down beside his friend.  
  
"She's using feminine wiles on you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I do not think Alede knows the meaning of the word, much less how to use them."  
  
"Nonsense! She is a woman and it is bred into them!"  
  
"Nay, Alede is not artful."  
  
"Then I suppose you are going to tell me that that intimate little brush against your arm was accidental?" Gimli growled.  
  
Legolas cast a puzzled look toward the stream. "It is so unlike her though. Alede has never been artificial . . ."  
  
"Then perhaps someone has taught her the art of snaring an Elf."  
  
Legolas gave him an affronted scowl. "I have not been snared."  
  
"Mmph! It looks like a near thing to me."  
  
"Do not be so lofty, my friend. You warmed to her today. Do not deny it."  
  
"She is an interfering woman and a wizardess besides!" Gimli grumbled, ignoring Legolas' accusation. "She is nothing but trouble and if you'll listen to me, you'll have as little to do with her as possible."  
  
Legolas patted his friend's shoulder. "I hear you, Gimli. But I must finish my relationship with her. I owe her that at least . . ." He trailed off, lost in thought. When he spoke again his voice was soft with regret. "I fear that I have little power to stay away from her though. Even now, when I am angry with her, when I know that I must forget her, I am drawn to her as a moth to a flame."  
  
"And with the same results, I'll wager! You will walk away with your wings singed, if you walk away at all."  
  
"Is it better to have them singed or clipped, I wonder? For the past fourteen years, my wings have been clipped."  
  
"Bah!" Gimli shook his head regretfully. "Perhaps it would be better for you if you did not dwell so close to the sea. If you were to return to Mirkwood . . ."  
  
"Nay, I am where I am needed. And the wind does not blow from the sea very often."  
  
"But what then?" Gimli asked. "Does the longing simply grow in you or did something trigger it. You seemed to be coping with it after hearing the cry of the gull and then suddenly it became much worse after your adventure in Orthanc all those years ago. Did the woman somehow . . . ?"  
  
"Nay, it was not Alede," Legolas sighed remembering that fateful day so long ago. "Though she inspired it in a way."  
  
When Gimli gave him a questioning look, Legolas continued. "When Alede healed me in her tower house, she made a talisman for me." He pulled it out of his tunic.  
  
"Of course, it is the one that saved you from the goblet's spell," Gimli said. "Though I have seen it before. You finger it constantly when you think no one is watching you."  
  
Legolas sighed. "An unfortunate habit. But look at the intricate workmanship. It is glass, yet it is barely the size of my thumb." He leaned over so Gimli might examine it more closely. "She had many such bottles, all of them exquisitely made and it occurred to me once I returned to Ithilien that my people would excel at such a skill. And not only that, but we had a perfect supply of fine sand not far from us."  
  
"Ah," Gimli said knowingly. "The beach sand at the mouth of the Anduin."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes. According to the maps, the Anduin opens into a wide delta and I surmised that the sand would be of excellent quality . . ."  
  
"You did not journey to the shore, did you?" Gimli asked in alarm.  
  
"Nay," Legolas answered with a regretful shake of his head. "I would not dare go within sight of the sea. But I sent those of my people with Noldor blood in them down the Anduin to investigate it. The sand they brought back was indeed of the highest quality and . . ."  
  
"And it smelled and felt of the sea," Gimli finished for him.  
  
"I must have stood there for hours running my fingers through it," he said sadly. "I did not even respond until my steward actually dragged me away." He sighed, the sound full of irony. "But our glass is of the highest quality."  
  
"I wish I'd known," Gimli said. "I knew that something had changed. I suppose, I thought it was the woman."  
  
Alede came into sight and Gimli forestalled anything else he'd been about to say. "Just remember what I told you about her," he whispered before moving back to the other side of the fire.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede waited until Gimli and Legolas had settled down for the night. She knew that sleep would not come to her anyway, so it was no trouble to wait for it to claim them. Her day had been perfectly miserable. Not only was she unused to riding so long after her sojourn in Bree, but the tension of avoiding Legolas had put a strain on her like nothing ever had. Then her attempts to follow Betsy's instructions . . .  
  
Alede's face warmed just at the memory of brushing against Legolas. Never had she done anything so brazen. Yet, she pondered, remembering the heat of his arm and the strength she'd felt in it . . .  
  
If she were alone with him and he was receptive, Alede thought that she might learn to be quite bold. Despite her anger with Legolas, she still loved him and her desire to reconcile with him was growing.  
  
Rolling over on her side quietly, she watched Legolas. He lay on his back, his hands peacefully folded upon his chest, his eyes turned up to the stars. The slight breeze that plucked at his light bedroll did not seem to bother him. Though it made Alede tuck her own bedroll more securely about her shoulders. Gimli soon began to snore; the sound so loud above the chirring of the crickets that Alede thought it alone would have kept her awake even if her thoughts did not.  
  
She watched Legolas blink and turn his head toward his friend. A smile of amusement touched his lips and then he settled more comfortably into his bedroll and his eyelids half closed. His expression softened and his eyes took on the distant hazy look of a sleeping Elf.  
  
Alede stayed still for several more moments before crawling carefully out of her bedroll. She knelt beside Legolas and very gently leaned down to touch her lips to his temple.  
  
"I have never stopped loving you," she whispered, her voice the barest of sighs. "Even now, you are everything to me. I will never forget you, though an eternity could pass. Can we not find a way to help each other?" She straightened up, catching a tear as it threatened to fall and wiped it from her face. With infinite caution, she rose and tiptoed away from the camp.  
  
Because she did not look back, she did not see that both Legolas and Gimli sat up and watched her leave.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede went down to the stream and washed the tears from her face. She absolutely hated what she was doing to Legolas. It would be far easier to shout at him, to tell him how much he had hurt her and then to drop all the pretence and find a way back into his heart. But she had been frank with him in the past and it had done little good. She must at least continue giving Betsy's method a try no matter how awkward it felt.  
  
I have nothing to lose either way, she thought miserably. *He means to push me away for good now. I can feel it.*  
  
She stumbled slightly over a root as she made her way slowly back to the camp. When she looked up, she caught a soft glimmer, like starlight in the clearing ahead.  
  
But it was not starlight.  
  
"I did not mean to wake you," Alede said softly to Legolas.  
  
He patted the fallen log that he sat on. "I was never asleep. Wait . . . Alede, please join me."  
  
"You looked like you were asleep. You deceived me," she whispered angrily.  
  
"As you have been deceiving me," he said softly. "Alede, you need not use feminine wiles on me." The corner of his mouth curled up in gentle smile. He had realized that Gimli was right and it amused him that Alede would do such a thing. It was so unlike her.  
  
She turned away in embarrassment and started to leave.  
  
"Please stay," his voice was soft and beseeching, a tone that she could barely resist. "Stay and let us speak of this."  
  
She hesitated. "We have spoken of this many times and it seems to accomplish little."  
  
"Yet there is the power to understand and to heal in words. I would invoke that power if I could."  
  
Still she hesitated.  
  
"Please," Legolas said again. Rising, he caught her hand and pulled her gently down on the log beside him. "If you run away, I'll be forced to become as domineering as your lover in Bree," he teased softly postponing what he did not want to say.  
  
"Baird was not my lover."  
  
"Hmm, I am glad to hear it. For the woman who takes that man into her bed is likely to suffer serious hip injury. Never have I seen any man so wide. Would be like riding a horse, I imagine."  
  
Alede's eyebrows shot up as she realized Legolas' meaning. She tried to hide her slight embarrassment and laughter, but it was no use. "It is not fair that you always make me laugh!"  
  
Legolas gave her a quick grin. "Is not laughter better than tears? But seriously, Alede, he was very domineering, wasn't he? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No. But he had an awful temper once he was roused, as you saw. What he would have done if he'd caught Elrohir in my bed, I don't know . . ."  
  
"Oh! Elrohir was in your bed, was he?" Legolas exclaimed, relieved that he might tease her again and avoid the true subject of their conversation. "You are to be congratulated then. I have heard tell that Elrohir is quite the skilled lover. Of course, it was Elrohir who was doing the telling at the time . . ."  
  
"He is not my lover either!" Alede exclaimed blushing. She realized almost immediately that Legolas was teasing her again. "Curse you," she said softly and without anger.  
  
"I know Elrohir did not make love to you, Alede. I am only jesting."  
  
"Really? And how do you know?" she asked quickly. "Are you so certain of your own charms, that you think I took no lovers in your absence?"  
  
"Nay. But I am very certain of your character and of the depth of your love. I know that you have had no lovers, though it might have been best for you if you had."  
  
"I hate it that I am so predictable to you!"  
  
"Do not hate it, Alede. You and Gimli are the only constants in my world."  
  
Alede could think of no reply to that. At least none that she wished to voice at the moment so they sat in silence.  
  
The breeze stirred the trees above them and tossed Legolas' gleaming hair over one shoulder. He brushed the strands away from his face and Alede had to clench her hands together so that she did not reach up to touch those silken locks.  
  
"How could you have doubted me so, Alede?" he asked sadly, finally voicing that which had hurt him so much. "How could you think that I would abandon you without a word of explanation? Do you really think so ill of my character that you think me capable of such unkindness?"  
  
"Nay. But I know that you have never sought my love. I have sometimes felt that I was an imposition to you, a nuisance."  
  
"I have never felt that about you."  
  
"At first," she reflected, "I thought that perhaps some misfortune had befallen you and I discreetly enquired of Elladan if all was well in Ithilien. He corresponds with his sister, Arwen, a couple of times a year. When I found out that you were still alive and apparently prospering . . ." she shrugged. "What else could I think, Legolas? You did abandon me without a word. It matters not that you sent a letter. That letter never reached me and for fourteen years I did not know what had caused the breech. Elrohir guessed that it was the sea longing and instructed me to quiet my song. I . . . I had to tell someone," she said looking up at him guiltily. "I didn't know what to do and Elrohir kept pestering me . . ."  
  
"I know," Legolas interrupted. "He told me and I am glad that there was someone to instruct you."  
  
"Yes, but that was all I had, were Elrohir's instructions. I never truly knew what was in your mind. I could only guess . . . and grieve."  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly beside her. "You might have flown to Ithilien . . ."  
  
"And humiliated myself once again?" she asked with some heat. "I have been throwing myself at you since we met! How could I possibly come to Ithilien when I was certain you did not want me? And for that matter," she continued, "why did you not deliver the letter yourself? You must have known how much it would hurt me!"  
  
"I did not trust myself to see you again," he said quietly, "for when I am with you, I cannot resist you, just as you cannot resist me."  
  
"Is that such an evil thing?"  
  
"Yes, Alede, it is. How many times have I hurt you? Have you forgotten that night only a few weeks ago when I broke down and opened up my song to you? I felt your sorrow! It nearly felled me with its intensity. And then the hobgoblin attacked the prince and I cut you off again. I cannot even imagine how that must have hurt you. I am not good for you. Surely you must see that!"  
  
Alede remained silent, for in truth she had no answer. He had hurt her, over and over. Her relationship with him had been the most painful she'd ever known.  
  
And the most important.  
  
Deciding to follow another thought, she said, "Well then, why did you not write to me after you sent the letter to see how I fared after receiving it? If you had, this misunderstanding would have been cleared up years ago."  
  
He sighed. "For the same reason you did not come to Ithilien. I thought that my letter had angered or hurt you so much that you chose not to reply to it. I assumed that you despised me and I thought it best to leave you alone."  
  
Alede shook her head sadly. "When I think of all the sleepless nights . . . Legolas, I cannot continue like this."  
  
"I agree. Neither can I."  
  
"When we are together," she ventured, "we seem to understand each other. It is when we are parted that the misunderstandings begin. That is when we hurt each other."  
  
Legolas picked up a twig and began idly drawing patterns in the dirt. When he did not answer, Alede spoke again.  
  
"But you do not want us to be together, do you?"  
  
"It is not right for you, Alede. I am harmful to you."  
  
"That is ridiculous, Legolas! Do you think that I do not know what is best for me?"  
  
"Truthfully, I do not," he answered. "That is why I seek to protect you . . ."  
  
Alede interrupted furiously. "I am not the child that you think me to be! You may be many centuries older than I, but my people mature more quickly. And I am a perfectly good judge of what is best for me and what is not! I do not need your protection! If you despise me then say so. Do not use some noble deed as an excuse!"  
  
Legolas dropped his eyes. He could think of no honest answer, at least none that she would accept.  
  
After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Alede forced herself to calm down and try another line of reasoning.  
  
"I thought that the sharing of song was something . . ." she groped for the right word, "permanent," she finally said. She dared not mention that Elrohir had said it was a declaration of love. "I thought that only those with very strong feelings toward each other shared song."  
  
"They do," he answered. "Have you forgotten the kiss I gave you when last we parted?"  
  
"Nay, I have not forgotten! Nor have I forgotten that in the letter you gave me yesterday, you told me to forget you."  
  
"I am not very consistent, am I?" he said with a rueful smile.  
  
"Nay, you are not. You tell me to forget you and you admit that you practically cast me off, hoping that Elrohir would take pity on me . . . Legolas, how could you think such a thing? I love Elrohir but not in that way! I do not wish to spend all of eternity with him, or to bear his children, or listen to his troubles. Your letter made me feel like some tavern wench that you had finished with and were passing off to your best friend!"  
  
"Alede, I never thought that! Nor did I intend it to sound that way! You know how great my respect for you is."  
  
"Yes, I know. But what the mind knows and the heart feels are often two different things!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Never have you spoken more truly." Even now his troubled heart was feeling things that his mind knew were not for the best.  
  
Alede watched him for a moment thoughtfully. "If you truly wanted me to forget you, then why did you come to Bree? Why did you not simply wait for me to return to Rivendell? Surely Elrohir told you I was due back before the end of the month. You could have stayed and helped my father with his investigation of the goblet."  
  
Legolas turned to her, his eyes dark as the night around them. "Elrohir also told me about Baird and that the man intended to marry you, with or without your consent."  
  
"So, you were worried that I was no match for one human?"  
  
"I was concerned that he would force the issue," he said quietly.  
  
"So, you were worried for my safety?" she persisted.  
  
"Yes, I was very frightened for you. I came prepared to slay him if he had harmed you. And . . ." he admitted slowly, "I wanted to see you one last time."  
  
"You are not very consistent, are you?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Nay, not where you are concerned."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Oh dear. It may take them a little while to get this sorted out. Any guesses on who will win? ;) Chapter 14 will be up Friday! :D 


	14. On the Way to Rivendell

*~* I don't know where to find you. I don't know how to reach you. I hear your voice in the wind. I feel you under my skin. Within my heart and my soul. I'll wait for you.  
  
Adagio  
  
All of these nights without you. All of my dreams surround you. I see and I touch your face. I fall into your embrace. When the time is right, I know you'll be in my arms.  
  
Adagio  
  
I close my eyes and I find a way. No need for me to pray. I've walked so far. I've fought so hard. Nothing more to explain. I know all that remains is a piano that plays.  
  
If you know where to find me. If you know how to reach me. Before this light fades away. Before I run out of faith. Be the only man to say. That you'll hear my heart. That you'll give your life. Forever you'll stay.  
  
Oh  
  
Don't let this light fade away. No, no, no, no, no, no don't let me run out of faith. Be the only man to say that you believe, make me believe you won't let go.  
  
Adagio  
  
Lara Fabian "Adagio" (Kindly suggested by Thecla)*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 14 ~ "On the Way to Rivendell"  
  
"Is there some affliction that prevents Dwarves from sitting still?" Legolas asked as Gimli fidgeted around behind him for the one-hundredth time.  
  
"Aye, it is the same affliction which prevents Elves from walking on their own two feet."  
  
"There is naught wrong with my feet, Master Dwarf. I could easily have walked this journey. But since I thought for both of us to arrive at the same time, I brought Aransûl to speed your trip. Otherwise it would be midwinter before your short legs carried you all the way to Rivendell."  
  
"At least my short legs would still be under me," Gimli retorted, "while those feeble stork legs of yours would have given out while still on the plains of Rohan."  
  
"Ha! Who was it that scouted our trail and doubled back many times during the Quest? I walked twice as far as you with less effort. I seem to remember running up the pass of Caradhras while you toiled behind . . ."  
  
Alede cleared her throat to interrupt Legolas. She'd learned quickly that the two of them could hurl an endless supply of banter at each other for hours on end.  
  
"Do you suffer from midge bites, Gimli?" she asked politely, cutting to what she was sure was the source of Gimli's fidgeting.  
  
"Aye. The filthy creatures seemed to be starving last night. What is it that they feast on when Dwarf is not available?"  
  
"I did not suffer from them," Legolas said serenely.  
  
"No doubt Elves taste bad."  
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Alede hastily interjected before the argument could begin anew. "We were awfully close to the Midgewater Marsh when we made camp last night. I should have thought of it and cast a spell to keep them away. But I didn't notice any when we retired for the night."  
  
"That is because you had other things on your mind."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Alede said, not catching Gimli's muttered reply.  
  
"The wind blew toward the swamp when we camped," Legolas said quickly, annoyed by Gimli's remark. "It did not shift until early morning."  
  
"Aye, and then every midge in the country came to feast upon me," Gimli said, slewing around and trying to scratch his back.  
  
"Perhaps we should make camp early," Alede replied, eyeing the dwarf with concern. "I'd like to look at those bites. I have a salve that should take care of the itching . . ."  
  
"Nay, they are fine," Gimli said stiffly.  
  
"Nevertheless, I'd like to look at them," Alede said sternly. She was accustomed to unwilling patients and the fact that Gimli disliked her made no difference to her at all. "The bites may have festered with all the itching you've done."  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
They did stop for camp early and while Alede unloaded the trunk and bags from her patient little pony, Gimli gathered a supply of firewood. Legolas disappeared soon after on some errand of his own. Alede assumed it was to water the horses and she hoped, to fetch something for dinner.  
  
Gimli watched her with mild irritation. He couldn't help like Alede. She was open and honest and rather pathetically vulnerable. She'd dropped the coquettish pretense of the previous days.  
  
Good thing too, Gimli thought. She hasn't got the knack for it.  
  
There was obviously still trouble between her and Legolas. Gimli wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. They were speaking to each other again and that was better for everyone concerned. But there was a painful strain between the two of them that made the Dwarf uneasy. Legolas watched the wizardess when she wasn't looking and Alede gazed mournfully at the Elf in his unguarded moments.  
  
*Leave it to an Elf to make a melodrama out of this!*  
  
"If you'd like to wash first, I'll get a fire going," Alede informed him, snapping Gimli out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wash? Splashing about in a mud puddle is not my idea of a wash," Gimli snapped.  
  
Alede glanced up, giving him a steady look and Gimli was immediately sorry he'd snapped at her. Alede dropped her eyes a moment later but not before Gimli saw the disappointment in them.  
  
"I uhm . . . I'll go down to the stream and fill our water skins if you'd care to give me yours," he said gruffly.  
  
"Thank you," Alede said quietly.  
  
When Gimli arrived back at their little camp, Alede had arranged a small fire pit and was holding her staff into the midst of it.  
  
"Naur an edraith amen!" and the little pile of kindling burst into flame. She stood up, looking down at it proudly. "There, that was a bit of real magic," she said with an air of satisfaction. "It took me years to learn that one. I've always cheated with a green spell. But that was real magic."  
  
"Real magic?" Gimli asked, in spite of himself. He didn't really want to know more about her, but his Dwarvin curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Yes, this is the same magic that your friend Gandalf wielded. I never completed my training at Orthanc, so I'm not as skilled as I should be. My mother was a green witch and I've compensated quite a bit with green spells." She glanced at Gimli hoping that he might join in the conversation. "I believe that some Dwarvin dams use green magic, do they not?"  
  
"You seem a bit free with it," he said disapprovingly, ignoring her question. Though it was true that some aged crones practiced herbal witchcraft. "Gandalf was always very hesitant to use his magic."  
  
"Of course. From what I've heard about the Quest, you traveled mostly in secret. Magic can be 'heard' for miles by anyone who practices it. For instance, I can hear my father's magic back in Rivendell right . . ." she paused suddenly and turned to the east. "Odd, now that I come to think of it, I haven't heard any magic for a few days . . ."  
  
Legolas choose that moment to slip back into camp.  
  
"Fish!" Gimli exclaimed when he saw what the Elf was carrying.  
  
"Yes, fish, Master Dwarf. Two very excellent brook trout." He sat down with them and set to work gutting them.  
  
"I love fish," Alede said quickly, sensing an argument about to break out. "I've even got a bit of salted butter in my supplies to fry them in once you're done, Legolas." She turned quickly to Gimli.  
  
"Perhaps this would be a good time for me to check those midge bites."  
  
"Try not to be overcome by his burliness," Legolas warned with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up from the fish.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Alede asked perplexed.  
  
Gimli threw Legolas a dirty look as he stripped off his jerkin. "Pay no attention to his Elvin foolishness."  
  
Legolas stood up, laying the fish on some leaves and headed once again for the stream to wash his hands.  
  
Alede caught herself watching his slender form disappear into the trees and forcefully turned her attention back to Gimli.  
  
"Hmm . . . well, they certainly were feasting on you last night," she observed running gentle hands over Gimli's brawny shoulders. "It is amazing how skilled they are at working themselves under collars and cloaks."  
  
The Dwarf had to resist relaxing beneath her touch. He could well believe that she was an accomplished healer. Her hands were soothing and he felt the irritation in his skin calming.  
  
As Alede smoothed ointment over the angry bites, she spoke hesitantly,  
  
"I know you don't care for me, Gimli, but I swear to you that I mean Legolas no harm."  
  
"No harm!" Gimli stiffened and turned around. He'd nearly dozed off under her gentle hands before she spoke. "You do not know the harm you have caused him! You do not know how he has suffered caught between your song and that of the sea. You were tearing him apart."  
  
Alede started to speak, but paused and looked away. "I never meant to," she whispered finally. "I did not know what sharing song was or what the consequences would be. I did not know how to control my own song."  
  
"I realize that you meant him no harm. You do not seem to have it in you to be vicious," Gimli said. He did believe it too now that he knew her a little better. "But nevertheless, that was the result and I would not see it happen to him again. He does not deserve that kind of agony. You should leave him be."  
  
Alede raised her head. She was sitting on a flat rock and Gimli stood in front of her at eyelevel. The Dwarf's gaze was piercing as he stared at her with his fists on his hips and his great beard curling fiercely over his bare chest.  
  
"I love him," she whispered, dropping her eyes. "Can you not understand that?" She looked up again, her own eyes both proud and pleading at the same time. "Have you never known love, Gimli?"  
  
"Of course I have," the dwarf growled, pulling his jerkin back on. "There was a maid once when I was very young . . ." despite the sternness of his voice, his eyes took on a far away look, "her hair was the color of beaten copper and her laughter like the tinkle of a fountain. We would have been wed . . ."  
  
"What happened?" Alede asked in spite of herself.  
  
Gimli focused on the wizardess again. "She died. Orcs killed her in a surprise raid."  
  
"I am sorry," she said quietly. "And I know that your people take but one love in their lifetime."  
  
"It matters not," Gimli said with a dismissive wave that did not seem whole hearted. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"Yet, you still feel the pain of her loss," Alede said quietly. "Just as I do."  
  
Before Gimli could argue with her further, Alede continued. "Legolas has not been well, has he? He's lost weight."  
  
"Yes, and Aragorn and I despair of putting any back on him. He simply is not interested in eating. And . . ." here Gimli heaved a sigh, "he is more quiet than he used to be. Mirth does not come easily to him. He tries . . . but it is not the same as he once was."  
  
"I want to help him." She looked up at the Dwarf beseechingly. "I would do anything to help him."  
  
Gimli softened. She was so sincere and obviously so terribly in love. "You cannot help him. He must solve this on his own. I am sorry." Gimli awkwardly patted her shoulder. He hadn't thought too much about Alede's feelings. His concern had all been for Legolas.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Gimli groaned as Legolas strode back into camp. He turned to face the Elf who was looking at them suspiciously. But Alede jumped up, brushing a hand across her face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," she said brightly. Much too brightly. Gimli winced as Legolas turned an accusing glare his direction. Alede had no gift for play acting.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Gimli, my friend, what did you say to her?" Legolas asked after their supper was done and Alede had gone down to the stream to wash. The Elf had easily sensed her distress and Gimli's discomfort. The Dwarf acted guilty and Legolas guessed that words had passed between the two. He'd be willing to wager all of Ithilien that those words had concerned himself.  
  
Gimli cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how angry Legolas would be over his interference. Not that it would matter. The Elf needed looking after.  
  
"I merely pointed out that she had harmed you . . ."  
  
Legolas shook his head and sighed. "Gimli, it was not your place to speak to her of that."  
  
"Well, someone has to watch out for you!" Gimli said defensively. "You don't seem to be capable of it yourself. And that woman has bewitched you . . ."  
  
"Has she?" Legolas asked, pinning him with that centuries old stare. "I think yesterday you were the one bewitched."  
  
"Me! I . . ."  
  
"Admit it, you have fallen for her simple charms just as I have."  
  
"I, I . . ." Gimli blustered. "I still say she is trouble!"  
  
Legolas relaxed a little. "Yes . . ." he trailed off, silent for a moment and then stood up. "But more likely it is I, who is the trouble."  
  
"Where are you going?" Gimli asked worriedly.  
  
"To make certain that she is alright." Legolas took a few steps into the forest and then turned, fixing Gimli once again with that ancient look. He watched the Dwarf squirm for a moment before answering what he knew was another reason underlying Gimli's antagonism toward Alede.  
  
"Know this, Gimli; we are brothers, you and I. Nothing, not even love or death will ever change that."  
  
With those words, he turned and walked into the forest, leaving Gimli behind feeling foolish.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he stood ankle deep in the stream.  
  
Alede gasped and dropped the small cake of soap she'd been using. She knelt on the sandy floor of the little stream and looked up at him.  
  
"I did not hear you approach," she said turning away in embarrassment.  
  
"I was worried about you," he said, noting as he did the blush that crept up her neck. "Alede, I will leave if you desire it. But first answer my question. I know what Gimli said to you."  
  
Her head dropped and Legolas saw her face crumple.  
  
"Gimli cares for you," she whispered. "He was merely looking out for you."  
  
"I am quite capable of looking out for myself," Legolas said seriously. "And I would not have had him speak to you. I am sorry for that. But you have not answered my question."  
  
"I . . ." Alede looked up, her eyes glistening in the dim light of twilight. "He said that I should leave you alone. And you have told me to forget you. But Legolas . . . my heart tells me that that is not what you truly want. Am I wrong?"  
  
"Alede," he whispered, his heart aching. "You know it is for the best." He took a couple more steps out into the stream, noting that Alede was trembling violently, though whether it was from emotion or from cold, he knew not.  
  
Reaching down, he lifted one wet hand and pulled her to her feet. He tipped her chin up with his finger.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No!" and Alede flung her arms around Legolas and buried her face against his chest, sobbing.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas lay still and watched Alede sleeping on the other side of the fire. How long they'd stood in the stream while he held her, he wasn't sure. Alede had blurted out all of her own hurt and loneliness. Legolas had been unwilling to admit how similar it had sounded to his own. He had almost told her of his own aching heart. But pride held him back. How could he have any respect for himself if he burdened her with his pain? She was so small and so young, how could she cope with that which tore him apart daily?  
  
*Will this never end? I do not wish to hurt her again! Yet if I follow my heart, I will do just that. What have I become?*  
  
Legolas' memory drifted back to the early days in Ithilien, before he'd met Alede. Despite the early stirrings of the sea longing, he'd been happy then. His work, restoring the Garden of Gondor had been consuming and rewarding. The days had been filled with purging the land of the remnants of evil and coaxing the plants and trees to thrive once again. He'd been caught up too in the excitement and frustrations of governing his own kingdom.  
  
It had been quite a surprise to the young prince to learn that all those tedious days spent in his father's court had actually had some benefit. He had a flair for rule that he'd never know existed. His people respected him and most of his decisions were wise and bore positive outcomes.  
  
He'd also come to terms with Thranduil. He discovered that he understood his father better and even at unguarded times caught himself echoing some of his father's decisions. It had been startling, yet ultimately enlightening to realize that they were a little more alike than he'd ever thought.  
  
What would Father think about all this, Legolas wondered. Thranduil did not despise Alede nearly as much as he pretended.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Legolas rolled over onto his back. He had several more days in Alede's company. Perhaps once they were in Rivendell he and Alede could come to some sort of conclusion. Though he fervently wished that Elrond were still there. He would welcome the Elvin Lord's advice right now.  
  
Drifting off to sleep, Legolas wondered how Radagast and Cyrus were coming in their investigation.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A rainstorm caught them two days out of Rivendell. It came upon them so fast that Legolas barely had time to lead them under the shelter of the trees before the first drops fell. After a few moments it became obvious that the trees would not provide sufficient shelter. That rain went from a steady patter to sheets of water in the space of a heartbeat.  
  
Alede and Legolas dismounted, helping Gimli down and turning the horses and pony loose to find whatever shelter they could. Legolas discovered a small dry crevice where two boulders leaned against each other that Gimli was able to gratefully crawl into. It was much too small for Legolas or Alede to fit into.  
  
Alede flinched as the first ball of hail struck her and pressed miserably against Gimli's rock. Her woolen cloak was already drenched and she could see no further than a few feet. Legolas looked equally bedraggled. He shaded his eyes with his hand trying to see through the deluge. Finally he turned and shouted above the steady downpour.  
  
"Gimli, stay here. There is a dead tree a few paces away that we may shelter in. I'll come back for you when the storm is over."  
  
Gimli hollered back his agreement and Legolas took Alede's hand. They broke into a run as the hail began pelting them harder.  
  
"Its too small for both of us," Alede shouted as they halted below the tree Legolas had chosen.  
  
It was an ancient oak with a huge trunk. Halfway up the trunk had rotted and the tree had caved in on itself, forming a small hollow under the broken top.  
  
"Nay, there is room. But it will be a close fit," Legolas shouted. "I'll climb up first and help pull you up."  
  
It was a wet scramble and even with Legolas' help, Alede slipped several time banging her knee twice and scraping her wrist.  
  
There were even more problems once they reached the hollow. There was not enough room for them to sit side by side. Legolas ducked beneath the broken trunk that formed a roof and scooted backwards as far into the hollow as he could.  
  
"Put your leg around behind me," he said, guiding her in. Alede ended up sitting on his lap, straddling his thighs, with one leg wrapped around his hip. The other foot was jammed against the crumbling floor of the shelter with her knee banging against Legolas' arm.  
  
Legolas spread her cloak out so that it covered his legs, since his calves hung down the side of the trunk. After a bit of jostling, they were fairly comfortable and no longer getting soaked.  
  
In the small confines, they sat nearly forehead to forehead. As the hail pounded on the old tree, their breath misted the air. Alede shivered as her body registered the warmth of Legolas in front of her and cold everywhere else.  
  
The intimacy of their situation was impossible to ignore. Alede looked into Legolas twilight gaze and was immediately lost. All pretense disappeared and suddenly she was nothing more than a young woman, cold, wet and terribly in love.  
  
Legolas could easily read the emotion in her eyes, though she still blocked her song from him with an intensity that was staggering. She trembled against him and a droplet of water rolled down from her hair onto her face. She brushed it away impatiently, smearing mud across her cheek. Legolas was suddenly reminded of the first time he'd woke up next to her in the tower house.  
  
The sun had shown across her eyes, illuminating the leaf colored depths and the spattering of freckles on her nose. There had been soot upon her cheek. He remembered her shyness, her sweet smile when she laughed, the awkwardness of her glance as she'd begun to fall in love with him.  
  
Later in Mirkwood, he remembered her stubborn determination to heal his father, despite everyone's disapproval of her. Legolas cringed when he remembered his own greeting of her then. Even that had not stopped her. There was strength as well as compassion in her, a combination that Legolas could not help but admire.  
  
Looking at Alede now as she sat shivering on his lap, Legolas' control broke and he gave in to his feelings, feelings he'd been trying to ignore for a long time. Just this once, he allowed himself to be selfish.  
  
With a soft moan of yearning he reached up and cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb across her lips for only a second before leaning forward and crushing his mouth to hers.  
  
It was not a gentle kiss, but a savage one born of loneliness and pain. Alede returned it with equal intensity, anger and heartache mingling even as their tongues did. Fingers curled in wet hair and both of them bruised elbows as they sought to pull the other closer.  
  
How long they punished each other with their kiss, neither of them knew. But as the hail gave way to rain and the rain to a slight patter, their touch became gentler. The fierceness of their emotions calmed and they kissed each other's bruised lips tenderly.  
  
"We cannot keep hurting each other, Legolas," Alede whispered against his mouth.  
  
"Nay, we cannot," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "I should not have done that. But I wanted to taste your lips one last time . . ."  
  
"One last time?" Alede repeated in anguish. "Legolas, what do you mean?"  
  
"You must forget me, Alede. I cannot bring you happiness . . ."  
  
"No! I will not forget you! It would be the death of me if I tried!"  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her in such panic that it hurt. "Alede, do not speak so! I could not bear for you to perish! Elrohir said that he had feared for your life, but he thought the danger had passed. Please tell me that it would not be so!"  
  
"Hush," Alede said placing a finger against his mouth and then kissing him softly to still his words. "I meant it figuratively. You need not worry for me. It is I, who worries for you. You need not love me, but at least let me help you."  
  
"Nay! The sea longing is a poison and it contaminates all whom it comes in contact with. I do not wish that for you!"  
  
"Yet, I am a healer. Who better to combat a poison?" Alede said with a slight smile.  
  
"You jest. But this is a poison of the mind . . ."  
  
"I know," she whispered again. And then releasing the iron tight control she'd had on her song, Alede let the notes drift out to him.  
  
Legolas shuddered.  
  
"Ahh . . ."  
  
He trembled again as the sweet sound touched his mind with a feather like caress. The call of the sea diminished to a whisper, replaced by Alede's peaceful notes.  
  
Tension that he'd carried for years melted away and his shoulders sagged with relief. His muddled thoughts became clear. Despair parted from him and hope once again filled his mind. He felt his soul settling comfortably back in his skin.  
  
He felt normal, as he had not felt for over a decade. The release from the poison of the sea was pure bliss.  
  
It was also . . .  
  
Wrong.  
  
"Alede . . . You are sweet beyond words . . . you give of yourself without thinking. But I cannot use you like this . . ."  
  
"I offer my help willingly."  
  
"You are generous to a fault, but I will not . . ."  
  
"Very well," Alede interrupted leaning back, folding her arms across her chest and banging Legolas with her elbows in the process. "Try to stop me," she challenged.  
  
"Alede," he said sharply, "this is no jest!"  
  
"I agree. I am not jesting. If you wish to refuse my help, that is your decision. You have every right to block my song if you can. But I strongly suspect that you have not the strength."  
  
"Alede!"  
  
"Yes?" she inquired sweetly, looking at him through her lashes.  
  
He shook his head. "Never have I met anyone so stubborn, save perhaps my Father."  
  
"Humph!" Alede snorted. "Try looking in a mirror."  
  
Legolas scowled at her. "I am not stubborn. I am trying to not hurt you."  
  
"I can look out for myself, thank you! Besides," she added, "it is you who needs looking after. Obviously the sea longing has affected your judgment and thinking. You have lost several arguments with Gimli on this journey."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Yes, you have. Nine times."  
  
"You counted?"  
  
She looked so smug that Legolas could not help a tiny smile. He had encountered her stubbornness several times before. When he'd sunk into melancholy after his experience in Orthanc it was Alede's persistent will that had forced him to heal.  
  
Sighing, he gave in to her.  
  
For now.  
  
"Very well. I . . . accept your help until we finish our journey. But then . . ."  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Gimli's bellow startled them both and they realized that the rain had completely stopped.  
  
"We will speak of this again when we have reached Rivendell and may have the privacy and the time to decide the future," Legolas said touching her cheek tenderly. "But do not expend yourself too much. I would not have you wasting your energy on me."  
  
She smiled at him and turned her face to kiss his fingers. "You worry too much," she said. "Has it never occurred to you that this may be my reason for being here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
But Gimli bellowed again and Alede gave Legolas a mysterious smile. Legolas knew he would get no answer from her. Alede pulled herself off of his lap and began the difficult process of scrambling back down the tree.  
  
Legolas followed her, taking in a huge lungful of rain washed air as he descended and dropped lightly next to Gimli. The Dwarf looked damp and irritable, but none the worse for wear. Legolas looked around for their horses.  
  
The Elf would never admit it to Alede, but he felt better than he had in years. Sadly though, he knew he should not get used to the sensation and dreaded the return of his torment.  
  
*But for the time being, I am myself again.*  
  
With that in mind, he reached up and grabbed a branch that hovered just above Gimli's head and shook it heartily. Water and wet leaves cascaded down on the hapless Dwarf, eliciting an angry bellow.  
  
With a chuckle, Legolas strode toward Aransul. "Come, Master Gimli! If we ride hard we can reach Rivendell by tomorrow afternoon. That is if your tender posterior does not cause you too much pain!"  
  
"I'll give you a tender posterior," the Dwarf mumbled as he followed Legolas to his horse. Because he did not look up, he did not see the glowing look on Alede's face.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Its time that our heroes got back to Rivendell where things have taken a little turn for the worst. Coming up in Chapter 15 "The Lights Are On . . ." 


	15. The Lights Are On

*~*From time immemorial man has maintained an ambivalent relationship with the world of Faerie, for while faerie contact can unquestionably be beneficial, it is just as likely to be baneful. Brian Froud & Alan Lee "Faeries"*~*  
  
The Faerie Goblet  
  
Chapter 15 ~ "The Lights Are On . . ."  
  
"Finally!" Gimli exclaimed as they crested the edge of the valley of Imladris and started down the winding path. "I look forward to getting off the back of this infernal beast!"  
  
"And I look forward to not hearing you complain about it!" Legolas cried. "Would that there had been sheep upon the moors so that I might have stuffed my ears full of wool and saved them from weariness."  
  
"Ha! Your head is full of wool as it is, if you think my justified complaints wearisome. No doubt it is your lack of stamina that is truly at fault!"  
  
"Lack of stamina?" Legolas questioned. "If I am so lacking then why is it that I sit a horse easily while you whine like a babe?"  
  
"A babe! It is your lack of stamina that requires you to use the feet of a beast instead of your own. While, I . . ."  
  
Before Gimli could finish his retort, Alede interrupted, partially out of concern and partially to save her own weary ears.  
  
"Strange that we have seen none of the sentries."  
  
"I was thinking that as well," Legolas said turning to her. "Though it was difficult to hear if there were any close by because of all this dwarvin chatter."  
  
"Mmph!" Gimli tried to cuff the Elf along side the head, but Legolas ducked out of long practice, laughing as he did so.  
  
It was good to hear the Elf laughing again, Gimli thought.  
  
There had been a change in Legolas since that day of the heavy rainstorm. Gimli had not forgotten that when his two companions had crawled down from their lofty perch in the dead tree both of them had shown signs of bruised lips and intimate caresses.  
  
But Gimli thought it must have been more than just a kiss in confined quarters. Legolas seemed easier than he had for many years. Gimli could swear that his friend was nearly back to normal.  
  
Except when Legolas looked at Alede.  
  
There was an odd mixture of emotions in his expression that Gimli could not decipher and he did not know if it was for good or ill. What hold did the woman have over Legolas? Did she manipulate him with her love? But if so, then why did Legolas seem better?  
  
At least at times.  
  
The Dwarf had interrupted two disagreements in the past couple of days. Legolas and Alede had both glanced at him uncomfortably before parting. Gimli hated feeling like an intruder. Legolas was his friend. He'd been his friend, watched his back, stanched his wounds and ridden into battle with him long before the interfering female had shown up.  
  
Despite Legolas's words, Gimli feared for that friendship. Alede had made great pains to include him in conversations and Legolas had in no way altered his mannerisms toward the dwarf but Gimli could feel the connection between the other two. It reminded him a little of the connection between Aragorn and Arwen, though that had never troubled him. Aragorn was a well- loved friend. But Legolas . . .  
  
*Well, Legolas is . . . Legolas.*  
  
"Does anything appear to be amiss?" Alede asked Legolas, breaking into Gimli's thoughts.  
  
"The valley is strangely quiet," Legolas said his head cocked to one side. "I hear birds and beasts and the murmur of horses. But no sounds of people."  
  
Alede was troubled. "There are many who probably went on the ice run but enough warriors would remain to protect the valley."  
  
"Perhaps they have gone on a hunt," Gimli suggested. "After all, isn't this spell you are casting supposed to protect the valley?"  
  
"Oh of course," Alede said with relief. "Perhaps Father and Cyrus have progressed so far that sentinels are no longer needed. The spell, once complete should be strong enough to hide the valley even from Orcs."  
  
"Then let us hurry and see what news there is to be had," Legolas said urging Aransûl into a trot and making Gimli groan.  
  
They met no one on the way to the stable and once there found it unattended.  
  
"How very odd," Alede said looking around. She saw no movement anywhere. "Legolas, would you mind rubbing down Faunlend? I'd like to take a look . . ."  
  
"Not by yourself," the Elf said in a tone that brooked no argument. He too was looking around suspiciously.  
  
Strangely enough Alede did not argue with him. They hastily rubbed down the horses and unpacked the tired little pony before climbing the path up to the last Homely House.  
  
"It is deserted," Legolas said quietly. "I can hear no movement anywhere."  
  
"Do you think there has been an attack of some sort?" Alede asked worriedly.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I have seen no signs of battle . . ." They entered Elrond's former home. Everything appeared to be in order. Furniture was dusty but not disarranged. Alede looked fearfully for signs of bloodshed, but there were none. The place was simply empty as if everyone had stepped out for a moment.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to Alede. "Oh dear," she said. And then a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  
  
"What could possibly be amusing?" Gimli asked irritably. The deserted Elvin stronghold was playing on his nerves.  
  
Alede's small smile broke into a grin. "I'm wondering if Father and Cyrus went a little too far with their concealing spell. They were always arguing about it . . ."  
  
"Meaning what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, our task here is to conceal Rivendell and all its inhabitants from the outside world. Possibly they took it a little too far. Everyone may still be here, we just can't see or hear them. They may be invisible."  
  
"But how will you get them back?" Gimli asked in alarm.  
  
"Oh, it will be well," Alede said still amused. "Something like this has happened before. You should have heard Elrohir when we finally found him. He claimed that he kept bumping into himself while he was invisible." She chuckled softly at the memory. "But since I am not affected, I can counteract it. I'll just check my father's rooms. If there's been an accident, he'd leave word for me in his journal. Who knows," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "he may be in there invisibly writing me a message right now."  
  
Gimli shuddered at that comment. He didn't care for the idea of invisible people, even if it was just Alede's venerable old father.  
  
The wizardess led them down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs. Legolas was quiet during their walk. Something felt very wrong about the place. It might be attributed to the spell that Alede was talking about or it might be something different altogether. Not wanting to take a chance, he unslung his bow. Gimli looked up at him in surprise and Legolas gave him one of the tiny looks they'd learned over the years.  
  
Gimli pulled his axe from his belt and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
Alede glanced at both of them. "I'm sure it's alright," she said.  
  
Pushing open a door, she stepped in and walked over to a desk near the window. A quill lay across an open journal. As she stepped up to it, Legolas froze. Across the white pages of the journal lay a dark stain.  
  
A wine stain.  
  
And lying on its side nearby was the strange silver goblet he'd brought from Minas Tirith.  
  
Alede pushed the goblet aside and picked up the journal. She read for several moments and gasped when she came to the final page. Her face turned a deathly white, the journal fell from her hands and Alede fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Gimli, move the bed curtains aside for me, would you?"  
  
The dwarf hastened over to Radagast's bed while Legolas carried Alede to it. The Elf set her tenderly upon the coverlet and laid the back of his hand against her cheek. "I think she will be alright," he said uncertainly.  
  
"But what sent her into a fit of vapors?" Gimli asked worriedly. "I'll have a look at that journal."  
  
"Don't touch that goblet," Legolas warned as the dwarf walked back to the desk.  
  
"I'm not a fool," Gimli retorted.  
  
"Bah!" the Dwarf said a moment later. "Radagast wrote in Sindarin. Why can't wizards write in Common?"  
  
"Let me see it," Legolas said, rising from Alede's side. Gimli handed it to him and the Elf scanned the pages while the dwarf waited impatiently. When Legolas came to the end, he looked as stricken as Alede.  
  
"What?!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Legolas grimaced. "I'll read you the last entry. It is dated nine days ago . . . 'I am the last, it seems. When I woke up this morning Cyrus had vanished. The goblet was sitting innocently on his bedside table. I am no closer to solving the riddle than I was the night Elrohir disappeared.  
  
The goblet seems capable of disguising itself as any vessel. We had all taken to drinking from bowls instead of cups or goblets, thinking that that would fool the magic. But it did not work. Many of the Elves stopped drinking from vessels altogether and have taken to kneeling at a stream for their water. But even that did not save them, for 25 of them vanished on the way back from the river. Though in that case I do not suspect the goblet but rather the ring . . .' "  
  
"The Ring?!" Gimli interrupted. "By Aulë! Is there another magical ring of the Dark Lord that we did not know about?"  
  
"Peace Gimli. I know not. But allow me to finish this page . . . 'The clue, I am certain lies in the talisman that Alede prepared for Legolas. The goblet tried its trick with the young prince the night he dined with us, but failed. Somehow Alede's green magic deflected it where our sorcery cannot touch it. This confirms the theory I have developed. I have been reading in the library, and as unlikely as it seems, I am now convinced that . . .'"  
  
"Convinced what?" Gimli asked when Legolas stopped reading.  
  
The Elf shook his head. "The entry stops there. The last word is smudged, as if Radagast were yanked from his chair as he wrote it."  
  
Both of them turned grimly toward the desk. The goblet still lay on its side, winking brightly in the afternoon sun.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: The lights are on, but no one is home. I know this is a nasty place to leave you. But I'm sure by now you've learned what an evil person I am. *grin* Chapter 16 coming soon on Friday!  
  
Special thanks to all of you who reviewed for chapter 14, or any chapter for that matter. Your reviews are the stuff of life for me!! :D 


	16. Song of the Heart

*~* Come close, do not back away, hold my hand in the dark, come close, for me to talk to you, about the things that cannot be held inside anymore.  
  
Take care of me, for I have fallen low, I have fallen low, my sweet eyes, bear with me, take care of me, until I'm on my feet again, just a little bit more, my sweet eyes, bear with me, take care of me.  
  
Come close, hide the world, this world that asks much of me, come close, throw a spark, from my ashes a fire to spring again. ~Nikos Portokaloglou "Na me proseheis" (Kindly suggested and translated by Thecla) *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 16 ~ "Song of the Heart"  
  
Alede crumbled her piece of bread to little bits instead of eating it.  
  
She'd awakened from her faint a few moments after Legolas had placed her on the bed. He'd carefully brought her a skin of water while all of them watched the silver goblet suspiciously and then he helped her up.  
  
They'd finished reading Radagast's journal, starting with the day Legolas and Gimli had left Rivendell bound for Bree. Elrohir had disappeared that night. At first he hadn't been missed. Everyone had assumed he was with someone else or somewhere else. It was not until the next afternoon that they realized he was truly absent.  
  
Radagast had supposed he'd gone after Legolas and neglected to mention it to anyone. The behavior was unusual for Elrohir, but the prince was certainly capable of being spontaneous.  
  
One of the ladies had disappeared next. Cyrus and Radagast had immediately suspected their Concealing Spells and had carefully gone over their magic. But it was when one of Elrond's former advisors disappeared at the table that they knew what the problem was.  
  
The Elf had been calmly drinking wine when suddenly, he vanished. A goblet had fallen from where his hand had been to spill across the table. It was the goblet from Minas Tirith. The Elf's original goblet sat innocently beside it. No one had seen the silver goblet appear at the table or known how it had gotten in the Elf's hand.  
  
That had been just the beginning. People had started disappearing at an alarming rate after that.  
  
Thinking that perhaps the goblet had turned the luckless Elves into hobgoblins like the Trader that Legolas had encountered, Radagast had sent out search parties. No unusual creatures had been found in the valley.  
  
And half the search party had disappeared.  
  
After that, they took to locking the goblet in a cabinet. But nothing seemed to keep it from getting out on its own. Radagast and Cyrus tried innumerable spells on it. Their magic bounced harmlessly off of it.  
  
Radagast had even begun reading a book in Elrond's library about Green magic. Cyrus had looked on in disgust and shock. Wizards did not soil themselves with primitive village magic. At least that was Cyrus's thinking until seven more people disappeared. Then he appeared with an armload of herbs and a mortar and pestle and offered to help.  
  
The Green magic prepared by the two inexperienced wizards was poorly constructed and feeble. The spells unraveled quickly when faced with the goblet's potent magic.  
  
The journal contained numerous warnings written directly to Alede. Radagast had sent out three messengers, two to Bree and one to warn the ice gathering crew. But he didn't think they'd even escaped the valley before being sucked in by the goblet's magic.  
  
The ring that Radagast wrote about in his final entry was mentioned nowhere else, nor was there any explanation about it.  
  
After reading the journal Alede had jumped up to conduct her own frantic spells. First she tried several to locate her father and when those failed she tried desperately to unlock the secret of the goblet. Many hours later, after conducting their own quiet search, Gimli and Legolas had dragged her away from the goblet. She shut it in a cabinet with the most powerful containment spell she could perform and then sank into exhaustion and misery.  
  
Gimli coaxed both of them to the kitchen late in the evening where he rustled up a variety of hard cheeses and a cask of Dwarvin ale. Legolas brought in an armload of early summer vegetables from the gardens and Alede roused herself enough to prepare a flat bread. They were all hungry from the long day, but in the end Gimli was the only one who ate with appetite, even though he complained of the 'rabbit food' Legolas had brought in.  
  
So Alede sat at the table tearing her bread to bits instead of eating it. In the morning she'd begin going through the books that her father might have looked at. She wanted to start tonight, but even she had to admit that she was too exhausted. She could barely function, let alone think clearly.  
  
A hand suddenly inserted itself in her vision and stilled her restless fingers. Alede looked up into Legolas' eyes, losing herself for a moment in their twilight colored depths.  
  
"You need to eat," he said quietly. "You're pale as snow."  
  
"I'll eat if you do," she said with just a ghost of a smile.  
  
"Good idea," Gimli growled setting a large pot of honey down with a thump at Legolas' elbow.  
  
The Elf chuckled slightly. "Is that a hint, my friend?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They both took another piece of the flat bread and poured honey on it. Gimli watched while they ate and grunted with satisfaction when they were done.  
  
"I'm having trouble coming up with a plan . . ." Alede began. "I have such a headache."  
  
"We'll make our plans in the morning, when we've all had some time for rest. Perhaps a clue will present itself by light of day," Legolas said. "I want to investigate Elrohir's rooms a little more. I'll wake you if I find anything."  
  
Alede did not argue. She was so tired and forlorn that she could think of nothing to say. She rose and checked on the goblet before she went to her room, giving it a look of pure hatred before sealing it in the cabinet again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas stayed up into the wee hours of the morning combing through Elrohir's rooms hoping to come up with a clue. It was Elrohir's sword that disturbed him the most. Where ever the Elvin prince was, if he was still alive, he was unarmed and possibly helpless.  
  
Legolas prowled the long corridor to his room, pausing outside of Gimli's door. The dwarf's loud snores reassured him and made him smile.  
  
*At least one of us sleeps well.*  
  
Alede was not asleep. Legolas did not have to hear her fitful song to know that she was still awake. Walking to her door, he heard her muffled sobs.  
  
Knocking softly, he turned the knob and opened the door a crack. "Alede, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes." Alede lay curled on her side in the bed. As she sensed Legolas' soft approach, she pulled a handkerchief out from under her pillow and mopped her face. Legolas sat down on the bed behind her, gently rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"They usually drive me mad this time of year," Alede sniffled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She gestured toward the open balcony. "In the summer there is usually singing all night long. At least if I am lucky," she smiled wistfully and rolled onto her back, looking up at him, "I can usually sleep through the singing. It is the raucous jokes that keep me awake until dawn."  
  
He smiled and nodded. During his previous visits to Rivendell, he'd been party to many of those all night joke sessions. Elrohir seemed to have an unlimited supply. And raucous was a mild term for them.  
  
"I feel so lost, Legolas," she whispered. "I am so frightened for my father and Cyrus and." she choked on a sob, "I had no idea how much Elrohir meant to me until he was gone. He has been a true friend to me these last many years. Do . . . do you think they are dead?"  
  
"I do not know. I pray that they are not." Legolas took her hand. "I wish that I could guide you, Alede. By the Valar, I wish I could! Perhaps in the morning we will find some clue that we have overlooked." He stroked a lock of hair off of her forehead. "Try to sleep. You are exhausted. If you wish, I will sit and watch over you."  
  
"Just hold me, please . . ." Alede pleaded forlornly.  
  
"Of course." Legolas lay down on his side while Alede shoved the blankets out of the way. He took her into his arms and she pressed her face against his chest. He held her tightly, caressing her back. How long they lay, their songs weaving together a tune of comfort and warmth, Legolas knew not. But after a while, Alede's song changed and his was quick to respond, though a warning sounded in his mind.  
  
Alede reached up, softly stroking his temple. Her fingers moved over the smooth warrior's braid down to the knot. Then they drifted up to his temple again, creating a hypnotic rhythm. For fifteen long years she'd wanted to touch him like this, wanted to feel his arms around her. If he denied her again, she knew her heart would shatter.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He should not enjoy her caress, but could not bring himself to stop her. He uttered a ghost of a sigh when Alede drew her hand over his cheekbone, down his jaw line and finally brushed a finger across his lower lip.  
  
Encouraged by his small sound, she ran her fingers across his mouth again, tracing the chiseled bow of his upper lip before using a feather light touch across the fullness of the lower. He was exquisitely beautiful, ultimately perfect. Alede trembled with desire and long suppressed love. He was everything she wanted, everything she admired. Her body ached for him as much as her heart did.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and caught her hand, holding it to his chest, intending to stop her exploration before he lost himself in her passion darkened eyes. He knew this was not the right time. Her father was missing, she was terrified, and Alede's whole world had been turned upside down.  
  
They also, had much to discuss about their own relationship before they should proceed with it. Legolas was still very uncomfortable using Alede to assuage his own pain. His thoughts vanished though as Alede leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his and catching that full lower lip between hers.  
  
Legolas made a soft sound deep in the back of his throat. He paused for only a moment before returning the kiss. Wrapping both arms around her, he dragged her close, suddenly needing her touch so badly it pushed all caution aside. He nudged her lips apart, delving into her mouth with his tongue, twining with hers in a primitive dance. He nipped gently at her lower lip, eliciting soft little moans from her.  
  
Alede sighed as she felt Legolas' passion as strong as her own. Her senses were alive with him and her heart soared that he let her touch him so. For this moment alone she allowed herself to forget about her father.  
  
*If he allows me to touch his body, then might he also allow me to touch his heart?*  
  
Remembering everything that Betsy had told her, she pushed Legolas onto his back, her legs tangling with his, her shyness momentarily forgotten. Kissing her way down the side of his mouth she made her way to the almost translucent skin of his neck. She teased the hollow of his throat with her tongue and then licked a path up to his ear. She traced the delicate edge of his ear before sucking the sensitive lobe into her mouth.  
  
"Alede, the ears are very . . . ahhhh . . . s-sensitive . . ."  
  
"Are they?" she whispered, enormously pleased.  
  
Legolas moaned as Alede moved to his other ear, sending shivers of pleasure all over his body. Grasping her waist, he pulled her on top of him. His hands slid down to her buttocks, kneading them gently and pulling her closer. Never before had Alede been like this. Never before had her song overtaken his own so completely that all else fled from his mind. The wild passion of her song slipped into his mind just as her tongue slipped into his mouth again.  
  
Alede's mind reeled with joy. She had dreamed of such intimacy with him, but she'd long given up any hope that Legolas shared her yearning. That he touched her with passionate abandon caused shivers of anticipation to race up her spine.  
  
For one brief moment Legolas remembered that he had promised not to take her without giving his love in return. But as Alede wiggled on top of him, his thoughts gave way to the heat of passion and he worked her nightdress up to her waist. Once he had her partially bared, he slid his hands across the smooth curves, delving his long fingers between her legs.  
  
Alede moaned into his mouth as Legolas caressed her. Releasing the pleasure of his mouth, she pushed herself up. She knew that it was finally time to give herself to him. Her heart pounding with both passion and nervousness, she pulled her nightdress off over her head and let it fall to the floor.  
  
A cool breeze wafted across her skin, causing her to shiver. She hadn't deliberately bared herself to anyone for literally centuries and Alede realized with a pang of self-consciousness, that Legolas might find her lacking. Elvin women were incredibly beautiful and very lithe. Alede's figure tended to be curvy, though she thought with rather desperate hope that her waist was possibly as small as an elf's.  
  
But as she glanced down shyly at Legolas, he must have read her fear, for he whispered her name with such reverence that Alede relaxed just a little.  
  
"You are like the sun," he said softly, brushing his hands across her and causing goose bumps to prickle her skin, "all gold and rose colored and as open as the day."  
  
"And you are like the moon," she replied shakily, "silvery and mysterious and hauntingly beautiful."  
  
Forcing herself to be bold, she reached down and slowly undid the lacings of his jerkin. Then she dragged her fingernails gently down his chest to his belly, causing his muscles to flutter.  
  
Legolas pulled her down and playfully rolled her onto the mattress, leaning over her and capturing her mouth for a moment before shrugging off the jerkin. Then he began kissing the side of her face, moving down to the curve of her throat. He nipped gently at her ribs and her waist, finding ticklish spots that Alede had never known existed. His tongue traced whirls over her belly, causing her to shudder and squirm beneath his touch.  
  
He built her passion slowly, teasingly, touching her everywhere except where she wanted him too. She was nearly mad with need by the time his mouth found her aching breasts and she arched up against him crying out. As she gave in to his magic, Alede realized that the clumsy groping of her village sweetheart had in no way prepared her for the skilled prince who touched her now.  
  
Shaking, as passion overtook her, she clung to him; afraid she would drown in the emotions and sensations that tumbled within her.  
  
"I love you, I love you," Alede whispered urgently. "Please, make love to me. Make me yours."  
  
Legolas froze at the sound of her words. 'Make me yours'  
  
By the Valar, what am I doing? he chastised himself. *I promised her! We have not yet spoken of the future!* He had let his senses drown in her song, in her passion. She'd nearly silenced the call of the sea and he'd reveled in his freedom from it.  
  
*I will not use her as a crutch for my soul!* How could he live with himself if he treated her so callously? Her heart was as fragile as his own.  
  
Pulling back from her, he said as gently as he could, "Alede, this is not right."  
  
She opened her eyes in astonishment. "Not right? But . . ."  
  
"We have not yet decided our future and I promised I would not make love to you if I could not give myself to you fully. I will not use you in this way. It is not fair to you."  
  
She gaped at him. Pushing away from him abruptly, she sat up and clutched the bed linens to her breasts in confusion and humiliation. "How do you know what is fair to me and what is not?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Alede, I promised," he sat up to face her, his voice heavy with regret and unspent passion.  
  
"Perhaps this is why your people diminish," she snapped, hurt making her words bitter. "Perhaps the Elves have lost their passion and can no longer increase their numbers!"  
  
"That is unfair and untrue," he said, his voice thick with bitterness and anger. "Do not lash out at me when I am trying not to hurt you."  
  
"You have already hurt me!" she spat.  
  
Her words stung as sharply as a slap and he flinched, closing his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas," her tone softened at the guilty expression on his face. "But can I have no part of you? I used to think you simply did not desire me, but now . . ." she paused shaking her head. His passion a few moments before could not be denied.  
  
"Is it because I am not Elvin?" she asked, still afraid that she was unworthy somehow.  
  
"Alede," he said in frustration, "we have had this conversation before. I thought you understood why I would not take you as a lover. I thought you understood why I will not use you. It is not a joke that you can force your song upon me . . ."  
  
"I am trying to heal you! I do not jest or try to 'force' it on you! Not in the manner that you mean!"  
  
He pulled her tightly against him. "Ahh, curse this . . . I accuse you of nothing wrong! But give me the credit that I deserve! I care about you enough that I would not use you as a tool to ease my own burden . . ."  
  
"But I could help you carry that burden!"  
  
"Nay, you can not!" he said. "Do you not remember what you said when Unilyn died? You said that she had to fight her own demons, just as I had done. And you were right! If I took you now it would only be to ease my yearning for the sea. When I am with you, I cannot hear it for your song and the relief is tremendous . . . If I made love to you, it would ease my suffering even more. I could find bliss in your embrace. . . But Alede," and he shook her shoulder just a tiny bit, "I have nothing to give in return . . . My heart is not strong enough to return your love . . . I am sorry that it is so, but there is nothing I can do about it right now. . . " He shook his head. " I will not use you so cruelly!"  
  
"But there is a difference between being used and offering help willingly! And your heart can regain its strength with my help! All you need is for the call of the sea to be blocked and then you may return to that which you truly are . . ."  
  
Legolas shook his head wearily. "You offer too much. This is my own problem, which I must solve as I may."  
  
"But you are not solving it," she said urgently. "You can not solve it. Not one of your kind has ever solved it, only given in to it. And because you do not give into it, it wears at you!" She let her gaze sweep over him, her voice softening with concern. "I have never seen an Elf ill, besides your father. But you have all the symptoms of illness."  
  
Legolas looked startled and she continued.  
  
"You have lost too much weight. Your muscles are as strong as ever," she slid a hand over a rock hard bicep, "yet your ribs are showing. And there is gauntness about your face that was not there before. You are not happy and it has taken a toll on your body."  
  
"But happiness is mine to find as well . . ."  
  
"Answer me this, Legolas," Alede said urgently. She felt that she was finally getting close to the real problem. "When you think of me . . . when you think of loving me or not loving me, what is your worst fear?"  
  
"That I would drive you away from me . . ." Legolas answered after a few moments and his voice was so low that she barely heard it. "That I would damage you beyond endurance."  
  
"But how?"  
  
He turned and sat back against the headboard, staring out at the night and avoiding Alede's worried gaze. "I have seen so much cruelty, Alede. There are times when I feel that I have been tainted by it." He gave a sigh. "If it were not for the call of the sea, I think I could move past it. But I am not myself. I have lost so much of my willpower . . . I can no longer trust myself as I once did . . . Can you know what that is like, Alede? I am nearly 3,000 years old, yet there are times when I feel a stranger in my own skin." He reached over and touched Alede's cheek with gentle fingers. "What might I do to you if I can not trust myself?"  
  
Alede furrowed her brow. "Do you fear that you might cause me harm? I know that many warriors have trouble controlling their anger, their instinct for violence. But you do not seem . . ."  
  
"Nay," he shook his head, "I do not fear that I might strike you. I would never do that . . . It is my emotions that I cannot control. There are times when the sea longing so completely overtakes me that I am helpless against it. It threatens my very sanity and there are many of my kind who have gone mad from it. When the sea sinks its teeth into me I can barely stand to live with myself. How would it be for you? I would be a stranger to you as well." He shook his head again. "I might hurt you so badly that it would drive you away from me or . . . " he paused fearfully, "or you might die of the grief I caused you."  
  
Alede was silent for a moment. "So instead you push me away now, before it is too late. You refuse to take the risk. . . " she said thoughtfully. He nodded sadly, his eyes never leaving hers. Alede thought she was beginning to understand and saw that which Legolas did not see himself.  
  
"If I give you my song fully, as I did when we were in Mirkwood, you said that it blocks the call of the sea completely, correct?" she asked finally.  
  
"Yes, but I will not use you to assuage my pain. You are not a tool! Do you think I have no more respect for you than that?"  
  
She smiled despite his angry words. "Nay, I think you have great respect for me. So much so that you forget that all relationships, whether they be that of friends or that of lovers, give and take of each other."  
  
"But I would take more than I could give," he said sullenly.  
  
"Legolas!" Alede cried. Could he truly be this blind? A smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. "Even now you give of yourself and you do not see it. Do you not realize that your very presence is a gift to me?"  
  
"Tis not enough. I would be whole before I came to you . . ."  
  
"When two people are in love, they help each other," she interrupted, but Legolas shook his head and started to protest.  
  
Alede cut him off. "No, please, hear me out," she said, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "I know that this is not your normal state. I know that you hate the loss of independence that the sea longing has caused. And I know that you hate 'needing', that it is alien to your personality. But Legolas," she turned and cupped the side of his face with her hand, "I know also that this is temporary! This is an affliction not of your choosing! It will pass someday and you will return to your normal state. Can I not help you until that day?"  
  
She watched as Legolas lowered his gaze and sighed.  
  
"I understand your desire to stay in Middle Earth," she continued. "And I remember what you once told me. You said that if you allowed yourself to feel too much that it would break you. You are Silvan and therefore carry a great burden that is already tearing you apart." She paused and ran gentle fingers over his ribs. When she raised her eyes and met his gaze once again, Legolas was astonished by the depth of emotion he saw in them. "Can I not help you to find some happiness Legolas, some contentment until you pass over to the West? Will you not trust me with that?"  
  
He looked at her in wonder. "Trust you? How can you trust me? How can you know if it is affection I give you, or if I am merely using you to block the torment of the sea? How can you know that I will not cast you aside once I no longer need you?"  
  
Alede shook her head and smiled. "Legolas, listen to yourself! Look at your actions!" She grasped his arm urgently. "Your constant worry tells me how you truly feel about me, though I was blind to it until now. Alright, I agree," she said cutting off his protest again, "that anyone else in your situation might be initially concerned for my well fair. But I think that any other Elf would accept my offer anyway, assuming that any detriment to me could be overcome.  
  
"But not you," she continued. "You have done the opposite. You have gone to great lengths to 'protect' me from yourself, to protect me from the 'poison' of the sea longing and all at great cost to yourself. You have sacrificed yourself to ensure my well-being! And in your suffering, you do not realize that if you no longer heard the call of the sea, your heart would be free to love me! Legolas . . . " she paused and stroked the side of his face tenderly, "there is only one source that gives the strength of will for this kind of self-sacrifice. . . and that is love."  
  
He opened his mouth, trying to answer her. But in his heart he knew she was correct.  
  
It is myself that I am afraid of, Legolas thought. *The sea has made me doubt myself. But I need not be led astray by its siren's song. For Alede is right and I know the truth of my own heart. I have known it for a long time but denied it. I have feared to trust myself with one as precious as her.*  
  
"The sea longing can not touch me, Legolas," Alede slipped her hand into his and her voice held that tone of fierce comfort that he had come to know while recovering in the Misty Mountains. "I can fight it," she continued, "as you cannot. I am strong and my love for you is even stronger. I would block the call of the sea for you, even if you offered me nothing in return. But if you do love me," she said, her eyes shining with emotion, "then your love is more reward than I could ever dream of . . . You need not fear for me, nor for yourself. I will love you despite the poison you carry and together we will defeat it."  
  
That too was the truth and he finally knew it.  
  
"Melui . . ." and he bent his head and kissed her hard, gathering her into a crushing embrace. Tumbling on the bed and scattering pillows, Legolas pulled himself on top of her, capturing her between his arms.  
  
Alede kissed him joyfully and released her song fully. It filled his mind like sunlight, shattering the hold of the sea like ice crystals breaking apart beneath the sun. He felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. Breaking their kiss, he hesitantly released his own, which he had held in check until now, and heard Alede gasp as she discovered all the fragmented pieces in his song. Pressing her hands to the sides of his face she began filling in the missing notes with her own.  
  
Legolas sighed as the last vestiges of the sea's call disappeared completely. He felt whole now, even more whole than in the past few days. The guilt he had carried for so long vanished as well, as Alede's joy fill his mind. With the sea longing gone, he knew that he would not hurt her and in turn, his own joy filled her.  
  
*I am myself again. I need not fear for either of us and I am free to love her.*  
  
They remained motionless, basking in the warmth of their completeness. Blindly, Legolas found her mouth again, kissing her with such tenderness that tears of joy slipped down Alede's face.  
  
Her fingers slid through his hair and when he broke the kiss to gaze down at her for a moment, she smiled up at him. He felt a grin tugging at his own lips. "You have been right all along, haven't you? And I have a feeling that you will never allow me to forget it," he said with a soft laugh. "Would you like to say 'I told you so' now and get it out of the way?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head, dashing the tears from her face, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Nay, I will save it for later. Right now, I just want you to make love to me."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
He gathered her in again, pressing against her warm body. Alede's fingers struggled between them, working at the lacings of his breeches and Legolas rolled quite willingly to the side to give her better access. But before he could kiss her again, they both jumped at the chilling sound of an old woman's cackle echoing down the corridor outside.  
  
"Who." Alede began, completely puzzled.  
  
She was interrupted by a Dwarvin howl of outrage and the crash of furniture.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: An old woman's cackle? What's going on here?! Find out what's troubling Gimli in Chapter 17 "The Hag". For those of you who are NOT romance fans, fear not! We're returning to the adventure here very quickly! :)  
  
Thanks to Luineturiel for 'acquainting' me with the 'sensitivity' of Elvin ears. If you'd like to learn more about it yourself, visit her beautiful story, "A Spark in the Dark".  
  
Thanks also, to Gildor, Thecla and Nadia for the Sindarin translation. Which is btw: Melui= ever love (beloved)  
  
And extra special thanks to Thecla who not only beta read and co-authored this chapter, she also slayed the Belrog that was lurking behind virtually every sentence! This was a tough one! 


	17. The Hag

*~*Hag: A hideous succubus who sat on a man in his sleep, squeezing his stomach and causing horrible dreams. ~ Katherine Briggs "An Encyclopedia of Faeries" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 17 ~ "The Hag"  
  
Gimli tossed and turned in the huge bed. He hated inactivity. He hated magic. He hated being afraid.  
  
There was very little that frightened the Dwarf. His courage was as strong as a mountain and he'd face any number of enemies without feeling fear. But magic . . . magic was a whole different kind of enemy. He couldn't see it, couldn't cleave it with his axe and he couldn't understand it. It was subtle where he was direct and that disconcerted him. That this magic had managed to do away with two wizards and however many Elves, including the warrior Elrohir, made him uneasy.  
  
More than uneasy. It terrified him.  
  
Alede's quiet sobs in the room next door did not help matters much either. If she, a wizardess, did not know what to do, then they were lost.  
  
Rolling over on his side, Gimli recalled the look on Legolas' face as he'd caught Alede when she fainted. The Elf was in love with her, of that Gimli was certain. And Aulë only knew what sorts of foolishness Legolas would get into because of his feelings for her. The Dwarf would have to watch him especially closely now. It might even be best if the flighty Elf were to leave Rivendell. Gimli could stay behind and help with the search for the missing Elves and wizards. But how to get Legolas to leave, especially now that he was besotted with Alede?  
  
*Cursed woman!*  
  
*Cursed magic!*  
  
With those thoughts tumbling about in his head, it should have been several hours before the Dwarf fell asleep, but oddly enough he dozed off almost immediately and began to snore loudly.  
  
His dreams were fitful, full of darting visions and strange laughter. He found himself wandering down dark corridors, the smell of earth strong in his nostrils. Instead of the comforting closeness that he always felt underground, Gimli felt trapped. Whispers of peculiar beings echoed around him and movement hovered at the edge of his vision. In his dream he searched desperately for something but without avail. He woke up with a strangled gasp just as his dream-self seemed about to reach its goal.  
  
But waking brought problems of its own. A weight pressed down on him and he was desperate for air. In his sleep befuddled state he thought that he'd fallen in water and could not breathe. His lungs burned with the need to draw air into them. Panicking, Gimli desperately tried to swim to the surface, but soft linens met his flailing limbs instead of water. The Dwarf's eyes popped open and for a moment he did not believe what he saw.  
  
A woman; a hideous wrinkled old crone, straddled his chest, bearing down upon his lungs with all her weight. Gimli struggled and tried to move out from under her, but the horrible old hag just cackled and bore down harder, pressing sharp-clawed hands against his chest and driving out what little air had been left in his lungs. Bright little lights sparked in his vision as his oxygen-deprived brain tried to function.  
  
Truly desperate now, Gimli gasped uselessly and heaved himself from side to side. The bedclothes hampered his movements but he finally was able to distract an arm. With the last of his fading strength he pulled back his fist and let it fly into the woman's face. The hag tumbled off of him, cackling with laughter as she rolled to the edge of the bed and disappeared.  
  
Gimli sucked in several desperate lungfuls of air and then let out a roar. He leaped from the bed and snatched up his axe. A shape to his right caught his attention in the dim light and he swung at it, realizing too late that it had only been the bedside table. With another roar, he raced around the room trying to locate the old woman, but she seemed to have vanished.  
  
Gimli was on his knees with his posterior in the air, looking under the bed when the door burst open. The Dwarf leaped to his feet, banging his head as he did so, and whirled to face this new attack. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Legolas. Alede hurried in behind him carrying a candle and Gimli suddenly became aware of the rather precarious condition of his nightshirt and yanked it down.  
  
"Gimli! What happened?" Legolas cried looking wildly about.  
  
"An old woman . . ." Gimli began. "Or at least it seemed like an old woman. I woke up and she was sitting on my chest . . ." He stumbled to a stop, knowing that Legolas would start laughing. The Elf would find this highly amusing and accuse him of dreaming.  
  
Oddly enough, Legolas was not the least bit amused. "Describe her."  
  
Gimli did so and as he spoke, Legolas prowled the room looking in all the corners.  
  
"But who was she?" Alede asked in alarm. "What could she be doing here? Surely an old woman could not have caused everyone's disappearance. She could not have overcome Elvin warriors. Oh . . ." she suddenly seemed to realize what she was saying and turned toward Gimli guiltily.  
  
"Nay, only weakling Dwarves!" Gimli rumbled sarcastically at her unintended insult.  
  
"Gimli, I did not mean . . ."  
  
"Silence, both of you!" Legolas interrupted. He hastened to the balcony listening intensely.  
  
Both Alede and Gimli froze but the Elf turned back to them.  
  
"Did either of you hear it?"  
  
Gimli and Alede glanced at each other. "What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Bells," Legolas said thoughtfully. "I thought I heard the tinkling of bells."  
  
"Bells?" Gimli asked puzzled.  
  
"Hmm." Legolas turned away from the balcony and took Alede's candle from her, lighting a lamp. The room glowed softly with its light, looking perfectly normal other than the night table laying in pieces.  
  
Gimli suddenly noticed Legolas' clothing, or rather the lack of it. He wore only his breaches and his boots. The leather of his breeches was crushed and wrinkled, the lacings hastily done, as if . . .  
  
The dwarf narrowed his eyes. Alede seemed to be clutching rather uncomfortably at her nightdress.  
  
*So that's why they came in at the same time. Blasted Elf!*  
  
". . . seems to be gone now," Legolas was saying as Gimli realized that the Elf was speaking. "I think we'd best spend the rest of the night together," Legolas continued. "I will take a look around then keep watch over both of you."  
  
"There's a couch in my room," Alede suggested. "I can make it up with blankets. I'd like to take a look at Gimli's chest too, in case he was injured . . ."  
  
"Tis nothing!" Gimli stated irritably. He wasn't about to have Alede pawing at his chest. The small scratches were not enough to worry about.  
  
Legolas and Alede exchanged a look and she hurried out of the room.  
  
"So that's why you didn't sense the old woman's presence," Gimli accused as he gathered up his clothing. He wasn't about to sleep in Alede's room in his nightshirt. "Typical Elf! Rivendell is deserted, our friends are in danger and you're off wenching . . ."  
  
Legolas rounded on him so quickly that Gimli took an involuntary step back.  
  
"You will not use that term about Alede!"  
  
"So it has begun!" Gimli shouted angrily. "Despite your pretty words, the woman has already come between us!"  
  
"Nothing has come between us," Legolas replied equally angry. "I admit that I was distracted when I should not have been. But you have no right to blame Alede. The fault is mine."  
  
Gimli stood his ground. "But it is she who has tempted you . . ."  
  
"Gimli," Legolas said in a soft, cold voice. "Do not seek to blame Alede. The only thing that will come between us will be your jealousy if you let it. Believe it or not, my friend, but my heart is large enough and strong enough to love two people now."  
  
"But . . ." Gimli began, but then he noticed a difference in the Elf. Legolas stood straighter than he had in a long time. The burden that bowed his fair shoulders had lifted completely and there was the light of hope in his brilliant eyes. Recognition flared in Gimli's heart. This was the Elf he'd known on the Quest.  
  
"Has she . . ?"  
  
A smile touched the corners of Legolas' mouth. "Alede has healed me, just as I will heal her. For fourteen years I have been blind, but I am no longer. Now gather your things, my friend so that you may catch a little sleep. Tomorrow we will find our friends!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sunlight streamed in from the open balcony illuminating the haphazard pile of books, parchment and quills that littered Elrond's former desk. A fine haze of herbal dust floated lazily in the morning air and slowly settled to coat books, desk and the wizardess who scribbled urgently, in equal amounts. Alede ignored the dust with the ease of long practice.  
  
A sneeze announced Legolas' arrival and Alede quickly looked up.  
  
"Anything?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
There was a flicker of a smile between them before each acknowledged that so far they'd found nothing.  
  
Legolas walked forward and placed a small bowl on the desk.  
  
Alede peeked inside, discovering a single yellow rose. She looked up quizzically at Legolas.  
  
He shrugged. "I found it on one of the paths. The stem had been broken and I hated for it to go to waste."  
  
"Thank you." Alede leaned forward inhaling the sweet scent. Looking back up again, she held Legolas' eyes for a moment. Beneath the fear and worry that colored both their songs she heard the deep resonate tones of an emotion as old as Iluvatar. Smiling softly, Alede got up and walked around the desk. Legolas met her half way and opened his arms to her. They stood sharing each other's warmth and comfort for many minutes.  
  
"Any regrets?" Alede whispered softly.  
  
"None, Melui. I should have seen this long ago. When I think of all that I have put you through . . ."  
  
Alede reached up and placed a tender finger over his lips. "Hush. It matters not. You were not ready."  
  
"I am now . . ." he whispered and bending his head he kissed her softly. Alede sighed, returning the kiss gently, letting fifteen years of emotion flow through her.  
  
*If only Father were here. He'd be so happy for me . . .*  
  
Alede broke the kiss and looked down at the rose floating in the bowl. Even now when she'd found her heart's desire, her mind was back at work on the puzzle before them.  
  
"You say the stem was broken?" she asked sharply.  
  
Legolas nodded and released her, sitting down on the edge of the desk. Obviously he'd been waiting for her to comment on it. They'd solved a mystery once before after all.  
  
"The bud is very fresh, so it could not have been broken for very long." Alede pondered the rose. "I suppose it is too much to hope that it was broken by my father. Do you think the old woman broke it? Could she have brushed against the bush as she escaped?"  
  
"It is likely. No animal would bend a stem like that, so I'm inclined . . ." He was interrupted by another sneeze. "Alede, what is that?" he asked waving a hand at the dust filled air.  
  
"Oh," she said, "its Discerning Powder. I used it to discover which books my father had handled. If I know what he was reading it might lead me to what ever he thought he'd discovered."  
  
Legolas leaned over to glance at the titles. Most of them appeared to be magic books.  
  
"Where is Gimli?" he asked finally. "I asked him to keep an eye on you while I looked around."  
  
"He's in the kitchen being boiled in blistering hot water," Alede said drolly. "At least that's what he said when I forced him in the tub."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows shot up. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"That old woman scratched him last night. I noticed him rubbing the wounds this morning and offered to prepare him a bath with marigold oil in it. I'm hoping it will stop them from festering. The water is hot enough that it will open the wounds again and allow the oil in to do its work. And I uhm . . ." Alede squirmed a little, "I'm afraid I stole his clothing as soon as he'd undressed. He leaped in the tub to cover himself and I told him to stay in there for a good half an hour. That's when he told me he was being boiled, but he was too embarrassed to get out."  
  
Legolas laughed softly and Alede smiled before dropping her eyes again, her mind returning to her father.  
  
"We'll find your father, Alede," Legolas said quietly, understanding her sudden change of mood. She nodded and went back to her books. Legolas got up and went to one of the shelves. He selected a book and walked out onto the balcony with it.  
  
A few moments later Alede started when Legolas cursed and hurried back into the library. He wore an "aren't we all fools" expression on his face.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?"  
  
"The answer is right out there," he gestured to the balcony, "and none of us saw it. Its here as well," he dumped the book down on the desk. Alede picked it up as Legolas crossed over and fetched the silver goblet from the cabinet, breaking the confinement spell Alede had placed it under.  
  
"Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness," Alede read from the books cover. "This is the book you gave me in Mirkwood. Is the hobgoblin you saw in here?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Very likely. But more importantly the creatures responsible for all of this are in there, including Gimli's old woman."  
  
Alede glanced up from the book and realized that Legolas had sloshed water into the goblet and was removing his amulet.  
  
"LEGOLAS! What are you doing?"  
  
"I go to save our friends, Alede. I know where they are now and I even," he gave an ironic laugh, "remember all the rules."  
  
"Save them?" Alede cried in alarm. She did not like the light of adventure that shown in his eyes. "Tell me what it is you have learned and put the goblet down, Legolas. We still don't know what it is."  
  
"I do, Alede. The goblet is a port key and our friends are in grave danger. I have not a moment to lose."  
  
"But wait! At least let Gimli and I come with you!"  
  
"Nay! Gimli must not follow me! He is mortal and it would mean his death. You must protect him!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I will bring your father home to you Alede," he said gravely, "I swear it."  
  
Before she could reach him, Legolas raised the goblet to his lips, took one drink . . .  
  
And vanished.  
  
Alede screamed. And once she started screaming she found that she could not stop.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I know, you probably hate me by now. *evil grin* I'll try to update soon, but it may not help. The situation is just going to get worse. :D  
  
Just so I don't confuse anyone, I have changed Legolas' 'talisman' to an 'amulet'. I have been using the improper term all along. A 'talisman' is an object which confers magical powers on the wearer. An 'amulet' is a charm for protection against magic. Sorry about the mistake and thanks to Ithilien for pointing it out. :D  
  
And now, here is a little brain teaser for you: The "language" of flowers was a pastime of ladies in ancient times. Most of us know that the red rose is a symbol of love. But does anyone know what the yellow rose stood for? In this chapter it is a foreshadowing of what is to come. ;) 


	18. The Faerie Ring

*~*Circles in the grass are called faerie rings and this spells danger for the mortal passerby. The wild enchantment of the faerie music can lead him inexorably toward the ring which, can lead to captivity forever in the world of Faerie. ~ Brain Froud & Alan Lee "Faeries" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 18 ~ "The Faerie Ring"  
  
Gimli ran in the room trailing water and soap suds and brandishing his axe.  
  
"What happened?" he shouted above Alede's screams. But the wizardess did not answer him instead sinking to her knees and sobbing into her hands. The Dwarf could see no danger, so he set his axe down and took a hold of the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Stop this infernal racket and tell me what happened!"  
  
"He's gone! I didn't stop him! I should have stopped him! He's gone!" Alede babbled incoherently.  
  
"Gone? You mean Legolas? Where has he gone to?" Gimli asked urgently.  
  
"He's gone," Alede repeated, still sobbing hysterically. "I didn't know what he meant to do . . ."  
  
"Curse it woman!" Gimli shook her and when that produced no affect he slapped her hard.  
  
Alede yelped and then gave a little hiccup. Blinking several times she looked up at the dwarf.  
  
"Now," he said severely, "where is Legolas and what happened?"  
  
Alede twisted her hands together. "He came in off the balcony and said that the answer was out there," she sniffled a little. "He also said that it was in the book," she gestured at the desk. "Then he said that he remembered all the rules, though I don't know what he meant. And then . . ." her face crumpled and Gimli was afraid she'd start crying again.  
  
"Get on with it," he growled.  
  
"He said he was going to rescue my father, he took off his amulet . . . and he drank from the goblet and . . . a-and vanished."  
  
"YOU LET HIM DRINK FROM IT??????!!!!!" Gimli's roar nearly knocked her over.  
  
"I didn't realize what he meant to do. Please believe me Gimli, I would have stopped him if I'd realized . . ."  
  
"DON'T YOU REALIZE HE COULD BE DEAD? WE MAY NEVER FIND HIM!!"  
  
"I know, I know!" she sobbed.  
  
"Well, pull yourself together Woman! We've got to find him! You're the confounded wizardess! So you've got to find him!! "  
  
"Yes, yes of course . . ." Alede stood up shakily and looked around the room trying desperately to collect her composure. "I'll look at this book while you get dressed. I put your clothing on the trestle table."  
  
"What?" Gimli had forgotten that he was wearing only a towel and blushing to the roots of his beard, he hurried out of the room.  
  
Trembling, Alede closed her eyes and 'listened'. In her initial panic she had forgotten her link to Legolas. Old habits had taken over and she'd closed down her song. Now she opened to him again. A wave of relief swept over her when she heard Legolas' response. His song was muddled as if it came from a huge distance and was very sluggish to respond to hers. But it was there.  
  
*At least he is alive!*  
  
Going to the balcony Alede looked out, trying to see what it was that the Elf had seen. She was about to turn back when something caught her eye.  
  
"It can't be . . ." she whispered gazing out in astonishment. "No, I don't believe it . . ."  
  
Turning to the staircase, Alede ran down to the ground below, searching the grass at her feet. Gimli joined her a moment later, panting hard.  
  
"Have you found something?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"I'm not certain," Alede said slowly. "But if its what I suspect, you are not safe out here. Return to the library and I'll join you in a moment."  
  
"JOIN ME IN A MOMENT!" the Dwarf roared. "I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF BEING SENT OFF LIKE A SERVANT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ORDERING ME ABOUT! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU LEGOLAS WOULD NOT HAVE GONE OFF AND DONE SOMETHING SO FOOLISH!!"  
  
"I know, I know, don't you think I already blame myself enough? But I mean it when I say that I don't think its safe for you . . ."  
  
"May I remind you, young woman, that Legolas was my friend long before you ever . . ."  
  
"Gimli! NO!" Alede suddenly cried. Lunging forward she tackled the dwarf, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLAZES!!!" Gimli roared.  
  
"Don't move!" Alede gasped. Dew from the grass soaked into her robes and she could feel several mushrooms that had been crushed beneath her. Her ribs were painfully bruised from her fall upon the turf. Never the less, she kept a death grip on Gimli's jerkin. "By the Valar, don't move!"  
  
"What is it?" Gimli asked, her urgency finally catching his attention.  
  
Alede looked to either side of her. To her left in an unbroken line marched several grayish mushrooms. To the right they tiptoed off in into the trees, gently curving ahead.  
  
"Gimli, t-take my hand. Reach back and take my hand."  
  
The dwarf did so slowly, the fear in her voice was so genuine that he believed in it though he could see no danger himself.  
  
"What do you see?" he grunted as Alede rose to her knees and pulled him toward her. Once they were both standing, Alede shifted her hand to his jerkin and tugged him back the way they had come.  
  
"I . . . I have to check something. I'm not sure . . ."  
  
"Curse it, Woman!"  
  
"Patience, Gimli," and with those words she walked quickly back to the library, dragging the reluctant dwarf with her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"HERBOLOGY?!" Gimli shouted when he saw the book she had pulled down. "How in the name of Mordor is herbology going to help us!?"  
  
Alede ignored him and leafed rapidly through the book. She froze when a page fell open to an exquisitely detailed sketch of a mushroom. She glanced at the crushed remains that still clung to the front of her robe.  
  
"By the Valar . . ." she breathed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mushrooms," she said putting the book down. "They are called Faerie Caps." Walking to the balcony she looked out at the circle of mushrooms several paces in diameter that crossed the path. Off in the distance she could see others partially hidden by trees. They too crossed over the numerous pathways in Rivendell.  
  
"Like nets," she said turning to the puzzled dwarf. "They are like fishermen casting nets. The goblet acts as a port key and the rest are caught in the nets."  
  
"Nets!?" Gimli was convinced Alede had gone 'round the bend,' as they say. "Make sense if you are able!"  
  
She pointed to the circle. "There is the 'ring' my Father spoke of. It's not a Ring of Power as we had supposed, but a Faerie Ring. Gimli, Legolas is caught in the land of Faerie."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I see from the reviews that some of you caught this already! Good job! And I've also seen that you've been doing your homework about the yellow rose. Jealousy and friendship are both correct, but you're missing one more . . .  
  
No, Gershwin, this has nothing to do with the yellow rose of Texas. LOL! Looks like Mari's on the right track. ;) Think back to your childhood fairy tales and I don't mean the sweet, benevolent stories told by Walt Disney! ;)  
  
Chapter 19 is a nice long Legolas chapter, so get ready for Friday and "The Land of Faeire"! 


	19. The Land of Faerie

*~*As he reached the shore of the black lake he saw there were boats on the water, boats as black as the ripples they threw out, and at their sterns stood men with poles. He listened to the sound of the ripples as they lapped against the shore; and they sounded like no water he had ever heard before. ~ Robin McKinley "The Twelve Dancing Princesses"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 19 ~ "The Land of Faerie"  
  
Legolas picked himself up off of the dirt where he had landed. He cautiously stood up and stretched out a hand. He could see nothing. The only light was the faint shimmer from his own body, but that was not enough to illuminate the path before him.  
  
His outstretched fingers encountered an earthen wall. Though the wall felt dry, the air around him carried a damp and decayed smell that made his hackles rise. He was deep underground, just as he'd expected, but that did not mean he liked it.  
  
Turning sideways to the wall, he stretched out his fingers on the other side and barked his knuckles against another wall.  
  
*So, it is a very narrow tunnel.* That too was just as he'd expected. Turning once again, he oriented himself so that his toes were pointed downhill and then he cautiously proceeded forward. His ears strained to hear any sound, but were met only by the quiet fall of his own feet.  
  
Because of the absolute hush around him, he should have been able to hear Alede's song quite clearly. But instead it was muted and scattered, almost as if it flowed faster than his own.  
  
I suppose that is not surprising, he thought after a moment considering where he was.  
  
He was dismayed though to realize that her first emotion had been complete and utter panic at his disappearance. He'd thought that she'd be angry with his impulsive decision. He certainly hadn't expected the raw hysteria that he felt coming from her now. Alede was usually so sensible.  
  
Except when it comes to me, he thought with chagrin.  
  
*Which proves how much we still have to learn about each other.*  
  
But he knew enough of her to know that his decision the night before had been the correct one for both of them.  
  
*Yet we know more of each other than some royal couples do.*  
  
There had been a time in his youth when his father had sought an alliance with a kingdom of Elves to the North. Thranduil had mentioned a betrothal between Legolas and the Northern Prince's daughter. Legolas had been horrified, though the arrangement was nothing unusual.  
  
Never the less, the young prince of Mirkwood had been hugely relieved when the entire Northern kingdom had instead passed to the Grey Havens. When their journey had brought them through Mirkwood, Legolas had fled into the solace of the trees and missed out on the three days of feasting. Facing his father's wrath once he finally came home had been worth avoiding the princess who might have been his bride.  
  
And I will face my father's wrath again, he thought with some mirth. But this time the prospect held no fear, for the prize was well worth it.  
  
*And Father respects her more than he will admit.*  
  
His mind snapped back to the present as he felt Alede very abruptly come out of her hysteria. Legolas tried to send her reassuring thoughts but wasn't sure how much of it she would understand.  
  
It had been imperative that he leave without her. This was not a place that he wanted the young wizardess to come to. She did not know the rules and he doubted that her logic and sensibility would help her much in this world. Legolas did not know either what condition her father might be in once he found him and did not wish to distress her.  
  
*This could be very ugly.*  
  
Bringing Gimli had been out of the question. A visit to this place would be fatal to the Dwarf, hence also the need for Legolas' hurry. He would not endanger Gimli! And talking the Dwarf out of coming with him had been out of the question. He was well acquainted with Gimli's stubborn streak.  
  
Of course, then there was Alede's willfulness as well . . .  
  
*I am surrounded by stubborn people!*  
  
He came out of his musings when the floor disappeared out from under him. Quick Elvin reflexes caught him though and Legolas landed on the steps below. The stairs were carved of stone by the sound his boots made upon them and Legolas cautiously climbed downward.  
  
As he went, he began to see light down below. It was faint and of an unhealthy greenish tinge. A shiver of disgust ran up his spine. The ancient legends of these creatures were full of treachery and imprisonment, but he had little choice but to go on. He'd committed himself to finding Alede's father. It was the least he could do after all that she had suffered because of him. And very likely, once he'd found Radagast, he'd find the rest of their missing people.  
  
Squaring his shoulders, he continued down the stairway.  
  
How long he wound downwards he did not know. Days might have passed while he was on that stair. Finally his steps led him to level ground and he passed through immense caverns. Greenish light emanated from the ceiling far above his head. It would not have been bright enough to light his way if his feet did not now travel a white sandy path amidst the darkness.  
  
Monstrous growths, like mushrooms turned to trees, lined the path, occasionally glowing with a sickly white light of their own. They gave off a putrid odor like rotten vegetation and moisture dripped from their rank branches. Legolas was careful not to linger beneath them for long.  
  
Eventually, he came to a lake, black as the darkest nightmare. There was light on the other side and it spilled across the oily surface like a yellow stain.  
  
Legolas walked all up and down the shore but could see no way of crossing the foul water. He did not even consider swimming it.  
  
Movement cut across the ray of light upon the water and Legolas' keen eyes discerned a boat coming toward him in the gloom. There was no oarsman, though in truth he had expected none. Enchantment lapped against the gunnels of the boat, just as it dripped from the sickly trees. Once it bumped against the gravel shore, Legolas stepped aboard and the boat slipped back out into the water unaided.  
  
Obviously his visit was both known and expected. The knowledge made him uneasy, but there was little he could do about it. Elvin stealth would not avail him here.  
  
As he drew closer to the far shore, Legolas began to hear music. It was a wild lively tune, the type to dance with a maiden beneath the stars and throw aside all inhibitions. The sound of flutes and pipes sang such a merry chorus that Legolas' heart ached with yearning, even though he was fully aware of its danger.  
  
Once ashore, Legolas followed the music up a small rise and when he reached its summit he was nearly blinded by the white light of the huge cavern he now found himself in.  
  
The very walls seemed to glow with an ethereal light and immense towering trees circled a clearing. The trees had trunks as white as bone and their leaves were of beaten copper. Huge gems hung from the branches like glittering fruit and Legolas had only a moment to consider how such a sight would awe Gimli.  
  
And then suddenly he was surrounded by people. But these were people like none the Elf had seen in Middle Earth.  
  
Faeries.  
  
They whirled around him, their waif like forms as gauzy as the garments they wore. Women of enticing and exotic beauty twirled around him and clutched at his arms. Their faces were ethereal, their chins pointed and their cheeks blushed with excitement. But their eyes were dead, revealing the soulessness within. Wizened little old men, their skin as gnarled as tree bark, cackled and capered about him.  
  
Legolas did not resist them or try to draw away. There was no resistance to this world of enchantment. If he were to get his people out, it would depend upon cunning.  
  
Legolas was born along with the troop of dancers into the clearing, where long gleaming tables had been set up. A glittering feast heaped the tables and about it sat hundreds of guests. Legolas recognized many of them, their long dark hair proclaiming them the lost Elves of Rivendell. They looked dull and shabby compared to the richly gowned faeries who cavorted beside him. The Elves gazed at him with overly bright eyes and talked with great animation to their faerie hosts. The women of Rivendell looked on with dull gazes, strangely mute next to their male counterparts.  
  
Legolas turned his head, thinking that he'd caught site of a grizzled beard amongst the throng that might belong to a wizard, but he was pulled and prodded up a dais and suddenly found himself confronting a familiar face.  
  
"Who are you that intrudes upon the Queens' festival?"  
  
It was Elrohir.  
  
But it was not Elrohir, Legolas realized. The prince of Imladris's face was slack and his eyes shown dully. There was no hint of recognition on his features. With a groan, Legolas realized that his old friend was fully under control of an enchantment.  
  
Looking past Elrohir, Legolas was caught by a riveting blue gaze. Never had he seen eyes of so cold a hue.  
  
The Faerie Queen rose with great dignity from her throne, one delicate hand pushing Elrohir out of the way.  
  
"What brings you to my halls, fair Stranger?" Her voice was the dulcet tones of a lover and sent shivers of desire across Legolas' skin. Her face was the culmination of every Elf's wants and fantasies. To say that she was beautiful was to call the sun a mere light. Legolas had no doubt she could bend the strongest of hearts to her will.  
  
*But not mine! For I know love of the purest form and will not be swayed by its lustful imitation.*  
  
"I come seeking my friends," Legolas said levelly, not allowing himself to show how she affected him. "They are imprisoned here and I ask for their release."  
  
"Imprisoned?" The Faerie Queen laughed, a sound like the tinkling of bells. "There are none imprisoned here." She waved an arm magnanimously around the clearing, taking in all of the hapless Elves. "These good folk are my guests. Will you not sit and join our feast?" she coaxed.  
  
"Nay, my lady," Legolas replied, remembering the rules of etiquette for this land. He dared not make the Queen too angry or none of them would ever leave. And he knew that the food and drink of Faerie was full of enchantment. He would partake of none of it. "I thank you for your invitation, but I must decline and these good people as well. They are needed elsewhere."  
  
"But I insist," the Faerie Queen said with silken tones. She clutched at Legolas' arm and stroked it slowly. The Elf felt himself sinking into a chair by her side without meaning to.  
  
"Tell me your name, fair stranger."  
  
Almost, Legolas spoke his name, but he caught himself in time. A name could be used to bind and he must not utter it. To do so might imprison him here for all eternity.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Legolas turned as a haggard voice called out his name. His eyes fell upon Cyrus the Blue struggling up to the dais with three Faerie maidens clinging to his arms.  
  
"You old fool!" Radagast shouted, puffing into view behind his wizard friend. "I told you not to use anyone's name!"  
  
Legolas leaped up and tried to go to the two old wizards. They both looked awful. Their skin was gray and sunken. Cyrus could barely walk, he appeared so weak and Radagast looked hardly better. Legolas realized that they had probably not eaten in the entire time that they had been imprisoned here. Their eyes were clear and carried no sign of enchantment. But they could die of starvation or thirst amidst this treacherous feast. Legolas knew he had to get the two old wizards out of there immediately. He could come back for the others later.  
  
Elrohir suddenly blocked his path however. With a lightening move, Legolas ducked under his friend's arm and grabbed one of the lanterns hanging above the table. Smashing it down upon the dais, it caught the rich cushions on fire. Confusion erupted even as the flames did.  
  
Legolas leaped down from the dais and grabbed the arms of the two old wizards and propelled them out the way he had come in.  
  
Faerie Knights rushed at them, but Legolas overturned a table, leaping over the scattered benches as if they were mere sticks in his path. Yanking the wizards out of the ruin, he dragged them from the fray.  
  
"It's no good!" Radagast panted in Legolas' ear. "They always capture us again. Cyrus and I have tried to escape many times."  
  
"Did you look back?" Legolas shouted as they raced toward the lake, the two wizards puffing and staggering beside him.  
  
"Look back?" Radagast repeated, obviously confused. "I suppose . . ."  
  
"Never look back when escaping the land of Faerie," Legolas commanded. "No matter what happens, do not look back! It is one of the laws of this world!"  
  
They gained time on the lake, for there was only one boat and once reaching the opposite shore, Legolas hacked the boat to pieces with his knife. He heard the Faerie Queen scream his name and almost looked back. But catching himself in time, he once again grabbed the arms of the wizards and propelled them forward.  
  
"But what about the Elves?" Cyrus panted in uncharacteristic concern. "We cannot leave them behind!"  
  
"I will come back for them. Strong magic will be needed to release all of our people," Legolas answered him as they began the long ascent up the stairs. "I need to get the two of you to safety, so that we may decide our next move."  
  
"I agree with Legolas," Radagast wheezed. "The Elves are all enchanted and are more of a hindrance to us now than a help. Where is my daughter, Legolas?"  
  
"She is in Elrond's house."  
  
"Good, if anyone can defeat this Faerie Queen it will be her. This is an ancient form of Green Magic. Alede will know how . . ."  
  
Radagast cried out as a tiny arrow struck his arm.  
  
"They are coming!" the wizard shouted as he plucked the arrow from his sleeve.  
  
"It is Faerie Shot," Legolas cried. "The bolts are not lethal but they can cause paralysis. We must fly!"  
  
The struggled upward, the wizards finding new strength in their fear. The sound of pursuit was close behind them and twice one of the wizards stumbled on the steps as hands reached out to grab them. Finally Radagast was firmly caught and dragged down several steps.  
  
"Do not look back!" Legolas shouted to Cyrus before he turned and leapt back down the steps.  
  
"NO!" Radagast cried, seeing the Elf coming to his rescue. "You'll be captured too!"  
  
But Legolas ignored him and drew his knives, slashing at the hands holding the wizard.  
  
"FLY!" the Elf cried once Radagast was free. "FLY! Tell Alede, I . . . "  
  
But then the Knights were upon him and he never finished the sentence.  
  
Radagast heaved himself up the stairs, not daring to look back at the sounds of battle behind him. Cyrus caught his arm and together they struggled upward and upward, eventually stumbling, blinking out into the bright light of day. They took two steps and fell into the arms of Gimli the Dwarf.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So this is how you repay my hospitality?" the Faerie Queen hissed as she walked all around Legolas' battered form. His clothing was torn and he was bruised and cut in innumerable places. Every part of his body ached.  
  
The thirteen knights had overpowered him eventually and brought him back to the Queen's dais, shoving him so hard he had fallen to his knees. He stayed where he was, since even Legolas' great strength had been exhausted. They had battled on the stairs for hours. Escape had seemed probably several times, but each time they had dragged him back down again.  
  
For now, he'd have to wait and then choose his time of escape very carefully.  
  
"Rise," the Queen commanded when he did not answer her.  
  
Legolas stubbornly refused and found himself hauled to his feet by Elrohir. He gave his former friend a furious look, but it was obvious that Elrohir was not conscious of it.  
  
"Remove his bindings," the Queen said and rough hands cut the ropes that bound Legolas' wrists behind him. He slowly rubbed the circulation back into his hands as he watched the Faerie Queen circling him.  
  
"You are very stubborn, aren't you, fair one?" She dragged fingers across Legolas' shoulders as she walked behind him. Her touch was as cold as ice. "Shall I make you a bargain?" she purred.  
  
"What kind of bargain?" he asked suspiciously, trying to keep her in his sights, but she kept circling around him.  
  
"I will allow you to go free, if . . ."  
  
"If?"  
  
"If . . ." she leaned in close and nipped at his ear lobe with sharp little teeth.  
  
Legolas pulled away in disgust.  
  
"If," she continued with a treacherous little laugh, "first you give me a kiss."  
  
"A kiss?" Legolas asked, arching a brow. "As simple as that?"  
  
"Yes, as simple as that."  
  
"I don't believe you," he said, hostility coloring his tone.  
  
"My, what a suspicious one you are," the Queen teased. "But I promise you that with one kiss, I'll allow you to leave."  
  
"And the other Elves?"  
  
The Queen laughed her tinkling little laugh. "I'm afraid they must remain for a while at least."  
  
"No." Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "I will not leave without my people."  
  
The Queen sighed and Legolas tried to ignore her beautiful pout.  
  
"Very well," she said with apparent reluctance, "you will not leave without your people."  
  
"And they will be released from their enchantment when you release me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course," and she glanced up at him unhappily.  
  
Legolas didn't trust her for one moment. Her pout was nothing more than an act. But if he could gain their freedom even for a few moments, he was sure he could rally the Rivendell Elves and make an escape. They vastly outnumbered the Faeries and could counter any plan the Queen was concocting.  
  
"Agreed," Legolas said and taking a step forward, he gave her a brief light kiss on the lips.  
  
"There," the Queen said sweetly, "that was not so bad, was it?"  
  
"My people?" Legolas prompted.  
  
But the Queen only stared at him, a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Legolas froze. What had she done, he wondered. Had she tricked him?  
  
Considering his next move, Legolas nervously bit his bottom lip and . . .  
  
Tasted Faerie wine.  
  
*She did trick me!* his mind screamed. *There was wine on her mouth!* But even as he tried to speak, Faerie Enchantment swirled around him, seizing his soul in its misty clutches. Legolas felt himself drowning in the pleasant sensation of it. His body and his consciousness became fully entrapped and his will disappeared. His inner struggles ceased as the magic took complete hold of him. He found his limbs no longer obeyed him, instead answering to someone else.  
  
Only a tiny portion of himself scuttled to the back of his brain, cringing in the corner. His eyes looked down into icy blue orbs and his outer self rejoiced in the Queen's presence. But that tiny little portion that was still Legolas, tried to look away in terror.  
  
"You may leave now, if you wish . . . Legolas," the Queen purred and the enchantment locked around him permanently at the mention of his name. It gibbered gleefully in his ears as Legolas desperately sought a means out of the prison of his own mind.  
  
"Nay, my Lady," Legolas heard himself answering. "Who would wish to leave your side? For you are the fairest of all beings."  
  
*NO! You are foul as Sauron!*  
  
Horrified, Legolas found himself going down to one knee.  
  
*NO!*  
  
"My Lady, allow me and all my kin to serve you."  
  
*I do not wish to serve you! Set me free!*  
  
"Of course," she answered with a sweet laugh of joy, "I accept your service. Come and you and I will become better acquainted . . ."  
  
*NEVER!*  
  
The Queen drew a cold finger along his jaw and Legolas felt himself rising to follow her.  
  
*NO, I will not go with you!*  
  
But his feet eagerly followed the Queen as she led him to a sumptuous chamber. Draperies of silk flowed from the ceiling, creating a veritable maze of colors and soft fabric. Legolas reached out a hand to take hers, that he might not get lost in this silken chaos. She led him to a huge round bed in the middle of the chamber and the part of Legolas that was still himself, was surprised to see Elrohir already reclined upon it. But his outer self accepted the sight without pause.  
  
"You two will be my consorts," the Queen said, drawing Legolas down upon the bed. "Come, my fair one and let us see if you can please me."  
  
*NO! I WILL NEVER PLEASE YOU!*  
  
But his body did not listen to the furious and fearful cries of his mind.  
  
*AI! NO . . .! ALEDE . . .!*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: This just seems to be getting worse! Will Gimli and Alede be able to stop their quarreling long enough to do something about poor Legolas? And even if they do, what kind of magic is strong enough to counter that of the Faerie Queen? Find out in chapter 20, coming soon! ;)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE AND HUGE APOLOGY:  
  
1- I really screwed up with the yellow rose business. I used only one book as my reference and therefore had only one meaning. *sigh* Bad research on my part. Sorry!  
  
Anyway . . . All of you got part of it right. Only Bchan and Thecla guessed, "Infidelity" which is the meaning that I was going for. But all the others are correct. I guess there is a meaning that fits each character actually. Legolas, albeit unwillingly, is the one to commit 'infidelity'. Gimli may be forced to form a 'friendship' with Alede in order to get Legolas back. And Alede . . . well, you don't need me to tell you that Alede will be filled with jealously once she finds out what happened between the Queen and our precious Elf!  
  
2- I see that some of you are well versed in the realm of Faerie. I'll have to stay on my toes to keep ahead of you! ;) Most of the places and situations described here are a compilation of over 14 books that I read on the legends of Faerie. The tales were of German, Scottish, Finish and British origin. I did not include many Irish tales, since the Irish fairies tended to be more benevolent than these ones.  
  
3- Also, "Faerie Shot" was really called "Elf Shot", since in the original tales; an "Elf" was usually just a 'male' fairy. Tolkien was the first to differentiate Elves as a separate species from fairies. Interestingly, elf shot was considered responsible for sudden paralysis. A person afflicted with elf shot was considered to be "stroked". Our modern medical term of "stroke" has its origins in 12th century folklore.  
  
4- And this is the most IMPORTANT. I see that I've neglected lately to tell all of you how much your reviews mean to me. You guys are terrific!!!! Your reviews make my day and inspire me to write more. I'm sorry that I haven't thanked you for a while, but please, please know that I always read them and always appreciate them. To those of you who are new to these stories, welcome and thank you so much for taking the time to read them. Take care everyone and happy reading! :D ~ Nebride 


	20. The Long Dark

*~*FAY: A fairy, sprite or elf [Middle English faie, one possessing magical powers, from Old French faie, fae, from Latin fata, the Fates, plural of fatum, FATE.]  
  
FAIRY: A supernatural being in human form, depicted as clever, mischievous, and capable of assisting or harassing humans. ~ "The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 20 ~ "The Long Dark"  
  
(A/N: Just so I don't lose anyone here . . . this chapter begins only 30 minutes or so after Legolas drank from the Faerie Goblet. And don't forget that Faerie time doesn't always run at the same speed as our time. Enjoy ;)  
  
"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS FAERIES!" Gimli shouted. "THEY ARE MYTH!"  
  
"In the town of Bree, Elves are thought to be myth," Alede countered.  
  
"Foolish humans," Gimli muttered.  
  
Alede ignored his remark and held up "Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness".  
  
"Legolas gave me this book several years ago. It was written by a Mirkwood Elf during the second age, so I think it is credible . . ."  
  
"Credible?" Gimli sputtered. "Not likely! Elves have no sense!"  
  
"Your best friend is an Elf," Alede shouted in her turn.  
  
"Legolas is more sensible than most!"  
  
"Is he?" she asked, making an angry gesture at the Faerie Goblet.  
  
The Dwarf made a sound of defeat and sat down in one of the plump chairs with a thump of despair. "Very well. Read to me from your book."  
  
Alede quickly flipped through the pages until she came to the one she'd marked. Clearing her throat she read slowly, translating into Common as she went.  
  
"The Fey are a race of beings thought to be descended from the Dark Elves. Twisted by Melkor through the use of witchcraft and the Dark Arts, these people now dwell below ground in halls of magic . . ."  
  
"Fey?" Gimli asked irritably. "I thought you were going to read about faeries. What in the name of Mordor are fey?"  
  
"If you'll let me continue," Alede snapped, her own temper as short as Gimli's due to her worry.  
  
"Where was I?" she mumbled. "The Fey, also known as 'Faeries' by the race of Men, the 'Wee Folk' by common village peasants, and the "Shadow People" by the Istari . . ."  
  
Here Gimli glared at her but Alede only shrugged. She'd never heard the term 'Shadow People' before and she'd certainly never heard her father mention it.  
  
"In physical form," she continued, "they much resemble the Eldar, being lithe of body and possessing exceptional beauty . . ."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Alede ignored Gimli and continued, "The Fey can be either benevolent or wicked, depending upon the condition of their kingdom. If they are strong in number, they often show their benevolence by blessing crops and aiding lovers. But if the kingdom has fallen in numbers, they can become vicious, stealing human children or capturing Elves in the hopes of increasing their population." Alede blanched as she read the last few words before she continued.  
  
"Any mortal who passes the boundaries of the Faerie world will be condemned there forever. If he should by chance find a way out, he will die upon reaching the real world. The passage of time in Faerie passes differently. A moment there is as many centuries here and any mortal who re-enters our world instantly dies of old age."  
  
Alede gave Gimli a piercing glance and was reassured by the look of horror on his face. The last thing she needed right now was the Dwarf charging off into the Faerie ring, bent on rescuing his friend.  
  
"The Fey take many forms. They have interbred with many of the ancient woodland spirits, sprites, and nymphs, thereby creating an entire hoard of creatures that share their magic, though not their physical form. These include Brownies, Bogles, Hags, Hobgoblins," here Alede paused again, giving Gimli a significant look, "Imps, Kelpies, Stone Wights . . . the list goes on," she said looking up. "But the main point here is that Faeries are known to this author and there may be a way of getting our people out . . ."  
  
"There had better be!" Gimli growled. It chafed him that he could not immediately act. That he could not go himself . . . the thought made him want to weep with anger and frustration. "That fool of an Elf won't need a Faerie to cause him harm!"  
  
"Legolas is still alive," she said, recognizing his anger for worry.  
  
He turned quickly. "How do you know?"  
  
"We . . ." she paused, not sure how to tell Gimli about sharing song with Legolas. Did his people consider it impolite to speak of as well? "Legolas and I . . . share a connection . . ."  
  
"You share song," Gimli stated matter of factly. "I had forgotten about that. So, he is alive? Is he alright?"  
  
"Legolas told you?" Alede asked, ignoring his question in her surprise.  
  
"Of course, he told me," Gimli snapped. "He does occasionally speak to me, you know!"  
  
"Certainly," Alede stammered. "I meant no offence. Legolas looks on you as a brother. I was merely surprised, since the Elves consider the subject improper conversation."  
  
Gimli snorted and began pacing around the room. "Aye, they cavort about naked beneath the trees and think nothing of it, yet turn squeamish over a simple process of the mind."  
  
Alede grinned at Gimli's description. "They are a difficult race to understand for a practical people like yours and mine. Yet . . . they are worth the knowing, despite their strange ways," she ventured, looking at him hopefully.  
  
Gimli ceased pacing and eyed Alede, recognizing her words as an offering of peace, a sharing of opinions. He hesitated before responding and looked into her earnest face.  
  
*Ah well. I have made one strange alliance before and it was for the better.*  
  
"Aye," he said to her. "They are worth the knowing. Now, what does your connection with that feather brained Elf of ours tell you?"  
  
Alede smiled at the word 'ours'. She and the Dwarf were allies.  
  
*At least for the moment.*  
  
"Only that he is alive," she said, answering his question. "The emotions I sense from him are strangely sluggish. I feel revulsion and some fear. But it is not great. I do not think he is in immediate danger."  
  
"Then let us set to work on this book of yours," Gimli said stomping over to the desk. He needed to do something . . . anything. "And see how we may go about rescuing our friends."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede's hands shook as she rolled up the ball of yarn. It still felt disgustingly sticky, but that was of little matter to her. It should work.  
  
*It must work!*  
  
"Here," Gimli said puffing into the room hurriedly. Soot stained the front of his tunic and ashes clung to his beard. He held out to her a long stake of iron. "Its crude and un-smoothed," Gimli apologized, "but I did not have much time."  
  
Alede took it, though her hands trembled so violently, she nearly dropped it.  
  
"You need to eat," Gimli stated, "especially after nearly bleeding yourself dry."  
  
Alede looked down once again at the ball of yarn, stained a dull red with her own blood.  
  
**Blood to break another's magic.*  
  
*Blood to seal your own.*  
  
*Blood to bind your life force, and again to bring it home.**  
  
The words were her mother's. The book of Green Spells, written in her mother's spidery script lay beside the ancient Elvin volume of "Demons and other Denizens of Darkness". From both books, Gimli and Alede had gleaned the bare essentials for trespassing into the land of Faerie . . . and for safely coming out again.  
  
The iron stake that Gimli had forged in such haste would be driven into the ground outside the first Faerie ring. Iron was proof against all natural forms of magic. Only the magic of the wizards was immune to it.  
  
The blood soaked yarn would be Alede's lifeline. She would unwind it as she went, thereby giving herself a thread to follow back again once she found their people. Her own blood would protect her from the Faerie magic that would threaten to entrap her.  
  
There had been rules of conduct in the book as well for entering Faerie, but they had both skipped over those. Neither of them was concerned with etiquette at the moment.  
  
"May I borrow an iron knife as well?" she asked, glancing down at the fine hilt on the Dwarf's belt.  
  
Gimli hesitated, obviously uncomfortable with her request.  
  
"Gimli," Alede said, her voice deadly serious. "I would die for Legolas. Do you think that I would not kill for him as well?"  
  
The dwarf nodded and took off the belt. Solemnly, he fitted it around her small waist himself.  
  
As they walked hurriedly back out to the Faerie ring, Alede stuffed lembas in her mouth. She didn't know when she'd get the chance to eat again, though at the moment she had no appetite. The sweet cake crumbled in her dry mouth and threatened to choke her. But by the time, Gimli had driven the iron stake into the ground and secured one end of her yarn to it, she'd forgotten the lembas. There was more of it in her pocket for her father and . . .  
  
"All set," Gimli stated.  
  
Alede looked down with approval at the tight Dwarvin knot. Even magic would not dislodge that intricate knot.  
  
"Thank you," Alede managed to say. She checked her things once again. She was taking very little with her, the yarn, a water skin, her rowan staff and the clothing she stood in. Most importantly she had a tiny clay jar of an ointment she'd concocted that should be proof against Glamour, the magical illusions of the Faeries.  
  
If I made it correctly, she thought worriedly. She'd been in too much haste to read the recipe very carefully.  
  
She turned to Gimli. "I . . . I may be gone for some time," she stammered. "Faerie time passes differently for immortals than in does for mortals. So, I may be gone only a few days . . . I . . . Don't wait for me, if it becomes . . . too long."  
  
Gimli frowned but nodded. They'd agreed that Gimli should set out in search of the ice crew after a couple of days to warn them and also to seek help. Alede had suggested that a message be sent to King Thranduil of Mirkwood once Gimli had found the others. Thranduil needed to know of his son's demise and he was also the most likely to be versed in the ways of Faeries. Mirkwood still contained many ancient creatures that had long been banned from the other Elvin realms.  
  
Holding the ball of yarn firmly, Alede braced her shoulders and put one foot inside the Faerie ring.  
  
"I'll get him out of there, Gimli," she said looking back at the worried Dwarf. "I promise you."  
  
He nodded, started to say something and changed his mind.  
  
Alede faced forward again, took another step and . . .  
  
Vanished.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Darkness completely enfolded her and the smell of mold was overpowering. Alede wrinkled her nose and stifled a sneeze. A gentle tug on her ball of yarn assured her that she was still secured to Gimli's stake.  
  
Listening carefully, she heard no real sound in the utter blackness. But magic, powerful and ancient, whispered all around her. She cocked her head and listened to it. It gibbered with a manic quality, as if the entity that had created it was not quite sane.  
  
Beyond the magic's awful cadence, Alede suddenly caught the strains of Legolas' song. It was quite clear. It was also apparent that he was in trouble. Alede could feel his emotions surging like waves and knew that he fought some great battle.  
  
Rushing forward blindly, Alede cried out as the floor suddenly disappeared out from under her feet. She fell heavily, loosing hold of her staff as she crashed to the hard packed earth. Her chin struck the dirt with enough force to jar her teeth and for a moment she had trouble catching her breath.  
  
Once her lungs started working again, Alede forced herself up onto her hands and knees and grouped around on the floor for her staff. She dared not call it to her with magic. These Faerie folk could probably 'hear' magic and Alede wished not to give away her element of surprise.  
  
Her hands finally closed upon the solid shaft of her staff and she started to pick it up. Oddly enough it didn't feel right though. The shaft was cold and damp and as she dragged it toward her, something clattered along with it. Realizing that it had caught on something, Alede shook it and much to her dismay, something broke free and went clattering and bouncing down more stairs.  
  
"Curse it!" Alede whispered under her breath. Pulling the staff toward her, she very softly, but rather urgently said an illuminating spell, hoping desperately it would not be heard. Magic or no, she had to see where she was going and neither she nor Gimli had thought about a lantern.  
  
To her surprise, the staff did not light, though a light shown over her left shoulder. Turning, Alede saw her staff laying a few feet away.  
  
"But then what do I have . . .?" With a cry of revulsion, Alede suddenly dropped the object in her hand and scuttled backward. What she had thought was her staff was instead the smooth long bone of a skeleton's leg.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, Alede grabbed her staff, thrusting it in front of her and chanting to the beam of light until it became almost as bright as a small sun. She was panting with fear by the time the light shown all around her. In a panic, she looked upon a veritable graveyard of skeletons littered upon the stairs. The one she'd mistakenly grabbed was missing its head and she knew that the scull had been the unfortunate object that had bounced down the staircase.  
  
With shaking hands, she uncorked the little jar of ointment and smeared it in her eyes. Blinking rapidly she looked down, assuming that the skeletons would disappear, that they were only a bit of glamour to frighten her.  
  
They remained.  
  
Desperately she gave the ball of yarn another tug. It was still secure and she looked longingly for one moment up the stairs to where the yarn disappeared into the seemingly solid rock of the cavern. She could leave.  
  
*No.*  
  
Turning back around to face the long set of stairs in front of her was one of the hardest things Alede had ever done. But Legolas was down that dark incline, somewhere. And she would not abandon her heart . . . ever.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede came to a lake after what felt like days of climbing down stairs and over broken columns and the occasional rubble from a rockslide. The hundreds of skeletons that she'd passed had all been climbing up those steps, making it increasingly difficult for her to go on. They had died, trying to get out, and there she was, trying to get in.  
  
Some of the corpses were only a few months old and Alede was able to guess their cause of death . . . starvation. Shuddering, she had passed on. She knew that those who ate Faerie food fell under its enchantment and those who did not . . . died.  
  
She had another panic when she reached the lake. As she unwound her ball of yarn it suddenly went slack. Stifling a cry of fear, Alede whirled around. The yarn had snagged on something and broken. The frayed end hung near her feet. Glancing wildly about she tried to spy the other end but could not see it in the rubble path she'd come down. She started to backtrack, but the tumult of emotions that she continued to feel from Legolas made her abandon it.  
  
Several times during her descent she'd been overcome with wave upon wave of fear, revulsion and blinding fury coming from him. She had no idea what ordeal the Elf was going through, but what ever it was, she had to reach him fast.  
  
Reaching down, she tied the frayed end around a small rock that lay near the path she had come down, marking her return route. Surely the other end would not be hard to find once she started back. She could still see the rubble-strewn path she'd come down.  
  
Turning back to the lake, Alede noticed a boat on the shore that she must have overlooked the first time. Gingerly, she stepped into it and was startled when it drifted out into the lake by itself.  
  
"Enchantment," she whispered. And a strong one at that.  
  
She became aware of a bright light as she approached the opposite shore. Extinguishing the light on her staff, Alede got out of the boat carefully and walked up the slight rise . . .  
  
And was immediately set upon by a hoard of faeries. Apparently, her presence was not a surprise after all.  
  
Angry, wizened little men snapped and scratched at her and wispy maidens grasped her arms. Alede tried to throw them off, but as she was born into a clearing of strange trees, she started catching sight of familiar faces.  
  
All around huge tables sat the Elves of Rivendell. The males laughed and drank heartily, but their eyes were blank. The maidens sat as if in sleep. Enchantment was written all over their faces.  
  
Alede called out to them, careful to not use anyone's name, but there was no response. She didn't think they even noticed her. She could see no sign of her father or Cyrus.  
  
And then the hoard was shoving her toward a dais and her heart quickened when she saw a tall dark head above the crowd of gibbering faeries and then a pale one. She'd know Legolas' hair anywhere.  
  
Jabbing out with her staff sharply, Alede managed to scatter a few of the faeries and broke into the open next to Legolas. He stood upon the dais and Alede was briefly aware of a woman seated on the throne beside him and Elrohir standing beyond. Magic poured from the woman, but Alede had eyes only for Legolas and ignored the unseen threat she felt from the Faerie woman.  
  
Legolas stood rigidly at attention beside the throne, his eyes were blank with enchantment. Someone had clothed him in fine garments, but they were not real. Alede could see his own tattered and torn garments beneath. The faerie clothing was as insubstantial as mist.  
  
*So, he was not enchanted without a struggle.*  
  
She grabbed Legolas' arm, looking up into his blank eyes, hoping to reach him. The enchantment was very strong, though she could hear the panicked notes of his song. Some part of his mind was still free of the magical prison. Alede thought that he feared for her, but there was more beneath the urgent worry.  
  
Much more.  
  
Following some inner impulse, Alede pushed aside the collar of the bright tunic he wore, exposing an expanse of skin. Dark red marks and four long scratches marred his chest.  
  
Scratches, like that of fingernails.  
  
Realization dawned and Alede looked up again, hearing the unspoken agony and fury in Legolas' mind. She spun around, facing the deadly power seated on the throne and found herself looking at the most regal woman she'd ever seen.  
  
The Faerie Queen.  
  
The Faerie Queen was dressed in shimmering gauze and was so thin and pale, Alede imagined she could see through her. Her hair was pure white, though not with age, it was simply without color . . .  
  
*As her eyes are without warmth.*  
  
The Queen rose slowly from her throne, her sculpted face set in a mask of rage. Obviously, she was already aware of Alede's purpose.  
  
"Who are you that invades my kingdom?" the Queen asked, her voice ringing out like a bell.  
  
Alede's face hardened. She tossed the ball of yarn away from her, so it would not interfere with her magic. Then she stabbed her staff down upon the dais with a clash of sound that echoed all over the suddenly quiet cavern. She drew it around her in a circle, scribing an encircling spell on the smooth floor.  
  
"Who am I?" Alede repeated, her voice as cold as death. She took one more look at Legolas before facing her adversary and answering.  
  
"I am Retribution."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Looks like the Faerie Queen could use a bit of retribution after what she'd done to our Elf! Chapter 21, coming soon!  
  
By the way, I've forgotten to explain that the word "faerie" is the Olde English spelling of our current "fairy". I used the old English to honor Tolkien and his fascination with ancient languages. (Thank you, Thecla for reminding me! :) Also, these faeries are not the tiny creatures of modern mythology. Ancient faeries were the size of humans, it was not until the Victorian era that they began to shrink in size and became confused with pixies, which are tiny.  
  
Since all of you did so well with the foreshadowing of the yellow rose, you may be interested to know that the creature "Green Meg" that Legolas frightened Alede with back in Mirkwood, in "The Caverns of Mirkwood" was a foreshadowing of their encounter with Faerie creatures in this story.  
  
Sorry, it comes from having a classical literature education. :D  
  
Hmm . . . I wonder just what types of foreshadowing there is in this story for the 4th Legolas/Alede adventure entitled, "The Gryphon's Tears"? :D 


	21. A Dwarf Alone

*~* "Now you are in for it at last, Bilbo Baggins," he told himself. "You went and put your foot in it that night of the party, and now you have got to pull it out and pay for it!" ~ J.R.R. Tolkien "The Hobbit"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 21 ~ "A Dwarf Alone"  
  
(A/N: Once again, we're backtracking in time a little. Faerie time does not run at the same speed as our own, nor is it consistent. Confused? Hang in there! :D )  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gimli yawned and shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake. He'd not slept again, staying instead beside the Faerie Ring. He told himself that it was because he wanted to be there for when Alede brought Legolas out of the Faerie realm. But a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that it was also because the abandoned Elvin buildings gave him the shudders. Rivendell was a peaceful valley, but with the Elves gone, it was haunted by memories.  
  
So, Gimli had spent the last three days and two nights beside the ring. He'd built a small fire for warmth at night and brought food and drink to his little campsite.  
  
When he wasn't pacing or fretting, he checked on the horses in the stable. He knew little of horses, but he didn't want the animals to suffer from neglect. So, he did what he could. The horses were not locked in. They came and went for grazing at their own will and seemed to avoid the numerous Faerie rings by instinct. Gimli saw to it that they had water in their troughs, though they also wandered down to the river. Aransûl had a tendency to snuffle him, as if expecting to find his Elf concealed in the Dwarf's pocket.  
  
Gimli was nearly mad with inactivity. He was reluctant to leave and go in search of the ice gathering crew. Nor could he send a message to King Thranduil, since there was no one to take it. He certainly wasn't going to go to Mirkwood himself. He wanted to be here, where Legolas was.  
  
That he could not accompany Alede still tormented him. To occupy his mind he brought the book "Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness" to his campsite and whiled away the tedious hours by painstakingly translating it to Common. Gimli did not speak much Quenya, but he was familiar enough with most of the Elvin languages that he could slowly and painfully translate the words onto a piece of parchment.  
  
There seemed to be a great many rules to the Faerie world. Rules that governed a visitor's conduct and rules that would see them safely out again. Various amulets could be used to allow a mortal to pass safely through Faerie without succumbing to the ravages of time.  
  
Gimli began to wonder if the amulet that Alede had prepared for Legolas might be proof against the Faerie magic. The Dwarf was itching to go below and help his friend. It was obvious from his translations that Alede, in her haste, had skipped over several important passages.  
  
He found one in particular that was very informative.  
  
He had just set the book and the parchment down and gotten up to check the yarn, when he heard a strange noise. It seemed to be coming from underground, as if a great battle were being fought beneath the earth.  
  
Following the sound, Gimli wandered across the clearing, sometimes getting down on his hands and knees to press his ear to the grass. At one point, he heard a cry of pain and was certain that the voice was Legolas'. Desperately, Gimli looked around, seeking a way to go to his friend's aid. His helplessness nearly made him weep.  
  
Making his decision, he started toward the library where Legolas' amulet still lay on the desk.  
  
"I'm coming, my friend," the Dwarf said grimly. But before he could take a step, Radagast the Brown suddenly appeared out of thin air and toppled into Gimli's arms. Cyrus the Blue followed right behind him and they sprawled on the grass in an ungainly heap.  
  
"Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Where is Alede?"  
  
Both Gimli and Radagast spoke at once. Several moments were lost while explanations were made and several more were lost as each party bemoaned the fate of those trapped in Faerie.  
  
Radagast was in terrible shape. Gimli had to help him upright and even then he was barely able to walk. Cyrus was nearly unconscious on his feet.  
  
The dwarf half dragged the wizards inside, helping them onto large divans in the Hall of Fire, where they could shed the chill of the underground world.  
  
"Water . . ." Radagast gasped.  
  
Gimli ran off down the passageway to fetch them cups and a pitcher of water. The two wizards drank desperately. When the dwarf was returning from yet another trip from the kitchen he paused outside the door, clumsily trying to balance a tray and overheard a conversation he was not meant to hear.  
  
The wizards had recovered sufficiently to argue and Gimli stopped to listen when he heard his name mentioned.  
  
"I need you to distract Gimli long enough, so that I can go back to the Faerie ring. I know he'll try to stop me," Radagast said shakily.  
  
Cyrus snorted tiredly. "You'll never make it. You're in as bad a condition as I am."  
  
"Alede is our only hope and from what Gimli said, she rushed off after barely reading that book. She knows not what she faces! I've got to warn her! To help her!"  
  
"Alede is a sensible girl, Radagast," Cyrus answered, his voice trembling with fatigue. "Surely . . ."  
  
"Not where Legolas is concerned," Radagast said with some heat. "She'd do anything to save him! That's what worries me. I've got to get her out of there. We must study this situation more carefully!"  
  
"Then send the dwarf."  
  
Outside the door, Gimli pricked up his ears. If there was some way he could go to his friends' aid . . .  
  
"No!" Radagast cried. "He is mortal! It would be fatal to him!"  
  
"Not if he were wearing Legolas' amulet," Cyrus argued. "Alede put her life force into it . . ."  
  
"And you know full well that she broke our laws when she did that," Radagast countered angrily. "No matter how innocent her intentions were, if it should become known that one of our Order . . ."  
  
"Blast the Order," Cyrus shouted. "We've got to do something and you and I are in no shape to do it! Do you care nothing for your daughter?"  
  
"I love my daughter beyond words," Radagast cried vehemently. "But I will not risk Gimli's life in exchange for hers! We have no way of knowing that the amulet would protect him for certain. There has to be another way! Say nothing of it to Gimli, I beg you! You know how stubborn Dwarves are and I am not in the mood to argue the point with him! I will rest for a while and then go back. Time flows more slowly there, so we have the advantage."  
  
As they fell silent, Gimli remembered his family history and a plan formed in his mind. He cleared his throat and entered the room noisily, as if he hadn't heard anything.  
  
*Stubborn indeed!*  
  
Twenty minutes later, after eating their fill of the food Gimli had brought them, the wizards were snoring in front of the fire, overcome by their misadventure.  
  
Gimli tiptoed out of the room. Darkness was falling over the valley and with luck the wizards would sleep until morning. Slipping down the steps, Gimli descended into the lower halls to the forge where only a few days earlier he'd forged the rough stake for Alede.  
  
But tonight, it was no rough piece of iron he'd be crafting, but a thing of deadly beauty instead. Picking up the bellows, Gimli walked over to the fire pit and coaxed the embers to life.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Birds were just beginning to sing as Gimli strode out onto the mushroom dotted lawn of Rivendell. He had taken time after he'd finished his work to wash and change into clean clothing. His beard was freshly plaited and golden bands secured it. Legolas' amulet was tucked beneath his jerkin and felt warm against his skin. His eyes stung slightly from the dab of Faerie ointment he'd scraped from the bottom of the bowl that Alede had mixed it in. He hoped it would be enough to allow him to see through the glamour. He certainly did not have the skill to make such a potion.  
  
In an inner pocket lay a gold collar of exquisite beauty, studded with sapphires. Gimli had raided the treasure chambers of Rivendell to find enough gems and gold to melt down to shape the exotic necklace.  
  
He was not particularly pleased with thieving from the Elves, but this situation seemed to warrant it. He was grateful for his father's instructions on getting past Elvin magic, however. In this current age, there was peace between Elves and Dwarves, but it had not always been so. And each race had developed tactics for stealing from the other.  
  
Once Gimli had fooled the Elvin magic guarding the doors, his axe had done the rest. If he were successful, he'd be able to rescue Elrohir as well and explain the reason for his thieving.  
  
Or, I'll die of old age, Gimli thought uncomfortably.  
  
Pushing that thought aside, he paused at the edge of the Faerie Ring and picked up Alede's blooded yarn and held onto it firmly. Closing his eyes, like a swimmer about to plunge into a lake, Gimli leaped forward.  
  
He did not hear the frantic shout of Radagast as he leaped.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cool, comfortable darkness enfolded him. Gimli tucked the yarn securely under one arm and rummaged around in his pocket. Dwarves always carried a flint and steel and a stump of candle. Once he had struck a small light, he found a torch on the wall. Lighting it, he took it down and shown it around . . .  
  
And his mouth fell open in shock.  
  
All around him, in the walls, heaped on the floor and encrusted in the ceiling were gems, the biggest gems Gimli had seen in his life. Bright veins of silver and gold winked at him from the tunnel walls. Crystals in myriad hues grew out of crevices like strange miniature trees.  
  
His heart pounding with excitement, Gimli strode forward, forgetting his friends as his fingers closed over a cluster of diamonds the size of his fist.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Is Gimli about to be caught by a Faerie enchantment? Time to see what's happening with Legolas and Alede in chapter 22 "The Faerie Queen" coming soon! :)  
  
I'm sorry the time difference is so confusing. I'm afraid I can't help you out much, since the ancient tales of Faerie are not very clear on the subject. The people who told those tales didn't quite understand how it worked either. I think the land of Faerie simple acts however it wants to with little regard for reality or structure. So don't knock yourself out trying to make sense of it.  
  
Bchan- Yes, Radagast the Brown is a real character from LOTR. Gandalf talks about him in the chapter, "The Council of Elrond". I was always rather fascinated by this character that Tolkien mentions so briefly. Saruman disdainfully calls him "Radagast the Bird-Tamer". Somewhere else, Radagast is described as gentle wizard who heals animals. That really appealed to me, so I wanted to expand upon his character. And he seemed right to be Alede's father, since she too, is a natural healer. Cyrus the Blue, however is my own invention. Tolkien mentions that five of the Maiar are sent to Middle Earth as councilors, but he only introduces us to three of them. I'll be introducing you to the fifth, Maladok the Red in story number 4 ;) 


	22. The Faerie Queen

*~*I know who you are - the Autumn People.  
  
Where do you come from? - The Dust.  
  
Where do you go to? - The Grave.  
  
~ Ray Bradbury "Something Wicked This Way Comes"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 22 ~ "The Faerie Queen"  
  
"I know who you are," Alede said quietly. Her voice dripped revulsion.  
  
"Do you?" the Queen asked turning to her haughtily, smiling a venomous smile. "And yet we have not the pleasure of your name. I hardly think you are called 'Retribution'."  
  
Alede snorted, a rude and vulgar sound amidst such refined and enchanted company. Outwardly Legolas appeared as disdainful as the rest of them but inwardly he was cheering. Alede was showing her true strength. And while he silently applauded her courage, he feared it as well.  
  
*Do not let your anger make you reckless, my Sweet.*  
  
Alede glanced at him, almost as if she heard his thoughts. But then her gaze snapped back to the Queen.  
  
"You will not catch me out so easily," Alede said. "A name can be used in a binding spell, as you and I both know."  
  
Legolas cheered again. He'd been afraid Alede would fall into the Queen's trap as well.  
  
"A binding spell?" The Queen tittered prettily and Legolas found himself bending toward her unwillingly, placing a hand upon her arm as if he shared with the joke.  
  
"I know not what you mean," the Queen said innocently. "I have bound no one here. They stay because of their devotion to me."  
  
*NEVER! DO NOT BELIEVE HER, ALEDE!*  
  
"Devotion!" Alede scoffed. "Devotion to what? Do they even know what you are?"  
  
Beside Legolas, he felt the Queen stiffen. But before she could reply, Alede spoke again.  
  
"Let me tell 'your people' what you are in case they do not know." Alede's voice rose so that all assembled might hear it and it rang with the vibrancy of power.  
  
"You are Lust without the knowledge of Love. You are Selfishness without the lessons of Compassion. You are Emptiness without the fulfillment of a Soul. You are Shadow!"  
  
Furiously, the Queen rose from her throne to advance on Alede. But she stumbled on the edge of her gown and Legolas saw that she had shrunken to the form of a wrinkled old hag. Her skin was as gnarled as tree bark and her spine as twisted as a willow.  
  
"WITCH!" the old Queen screamed in a voice as dry as old leaves. The entire assembly seemed to blink and sway as Alede's Naming Magic shook the Queen's hold. But then the Queen straightened and looked down on the wizardess from her former height. The years and ugliness melted away and the company breathed a sigh of enchanted relief.  
  
*NO!*  
  
Whatever gain Alede had made with her small spell was lost. The Queen drew herself up and Legolas felt himself fighting within his own skin, desperate to save Alede from whatever the Faerie intended.  
  
But Alede struck first. With a flash of light, the Faerie Queen suddenly erupted in flames. She screamed and writhed.  
  
Legolas was able to take the first voluntary step during his imprisonment. And he took it away from the burning Queen.  
  
"Release them!" Alede cried out. "Release them and I will release you!"  
  
"NEVER, WITCH!"  
  
The Faerie Queen threw off the fire and tossed a spell of her own. Ice cycles as sharp as daggers crashed against Alede's Encircling.  
  
Alede staggered slightly with the force of the Queen's spell. Never had the wizardess felt such ancient and formidable power. She started to reach for the knife Gimli had loaned her. Throwing a blade had never been a great skill of hers, but the Queen was not far away. Unfortunately, the knife was not there and Alede realized with dismay that she must lost it when she fell earlier.  
  
Raising her staff determinedly, she threw another spell, this one so intense she feared it might bring the earthen roof down upon them. But, despite the magnitude of Alede's magic it only affected the Queen for a moment before she shrugged it off.  
  
Alede followed that spell with another and another, trying to find one that could weaken the Queen's power.  
  
Green fire and sparks of magic ricocheted around the cavern. Faeries of all shapes and sizes were shrieking and scurrying about in absolute chaos. Rivendell Elves were struggling in their seats as if fighting bonds.  
  
Legolas was slowly inching his way toward the huge table, his gaze fixed upon a golden knife lying there. His outstretched hand trembled violently as he fought against the Queen's enchantment and sweat beaded his brow.  
  
Elrohir too showed signs of breaking his magical bond. Standing slightly behind the Queen, he'd procured a spear from the wall and was desperately trying to raise it.  
  
Alede's hopes began to soar. If she had the help from Legolas and Elrohir, she was confident she could break through the Queen's formidable defenses.  
  
But her hopes were dashed when the Queen caught sight of Elrohir's spear. Flinging green fire in his direction, the Faerie caught the Elf completely unaware. Still imprisoned by enchantment, he could not even duck.  
  
Alede gasped in panic as she saw his tunic catch fire. She flung a water spell at him, but her attention was diverted just long enough for the Queen to get through the wizardess' defenses. The Encircling broke and with a particularly vicious movement, the Faerie sent Alede hurtling toward the opposite wall.  
  
Alede hit the stone with enough force that her staff fell from her hand and she felt bones crunch in her wrist. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Desperately, she tried to stand, calling her staff toward her.  
  
But the Faerie Queen was too quick.  
  
Shouting an evil incantation, the Faerie flung all of her magic at Alede. It rushed down upon the hapless wizardess like a flock of birds, screeching and pecking at her.  
  
Alede managed to cry out before the wall reached out a cold, stony tongue and swallowed her. She disappeared into the rock as if she'd never existed.  
  
In the silence that followed, no one heard the tortured screams of an Elf's soul.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Will Gimli be able to rescue his friends, or has he too, been captured by the Faerie's enchantment? Find out in chapter 23, "Wolf in the Fold", coming soon! :D  
  
Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys are terrific!!!! You keep me inspired to write more. :D :D :D And to all of the lurkers - hello! and thanks for reading! :) ~Nebride 


	23. Wolf in the Fold

*~* "O Smaug the Tremendous!" he replied. "I did not come for presents. I only wished to have a look at you and see if you were truly as great as the tales say. I did not believe them."  
  
"Do you now?" said the dragon somewhat flattered, even though he did not believe a word of it.  
  
"Truly songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities," replied Bilbo.  
  
"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar," said the dragon. ~ J.R.R. Tolkien "The Hobbit" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 23 ~ "Wolf in the Fold"  
  
Gimli crept cautiously up the steep hill. During his descent on the gem encrusted staircase, he'd heard all sorts of fearsome rumblings and explosions. There was no doubt in his mind that Alede was in trouble or causing trouble. He just hoped that Legolas wasn't in the thick of it.  
  
He'd followed Alede's yarn without problem, unless he considered the pearls that occasionally rolled beneath his heavy boots a problem. But he'd ignored them, as he'd convinced himself to ignore that first clump of diamonds that had nearly entranced him when he'd first arrived.  
  
An inner instinct had told him that the gems were not real. He'd delved beneath the ground far too long to be fooled by such abundance. Gems did not sprout from walls so easily. Any that did, must be an illusion. And with that thought had come the realization that the gems did not appear to be solid.  
  
*Faerie Glamour.*  
  
So, he'd caught himself in time, grateful for the ointment that he'd smeared in his eyes and gone down the long staircase. He'd found the end of Alede's yarn where it had snagged on the limbs of a small bush made entirely of silver.  
  
Or, rather what looked like silver.  
  
A few paces away, he'd seen the other end tied around a huge bar of gold and had joined the two pieces back together.  
  
The boat had nearly made him turn back. He didn't trust boats to begin with and enchanted boats were twice as bad. But he'd face an entire armada of enchanted boats if it meant getting Legolas back. So he'd carefully set his feet in its black bottom and cursing silently had crossed the dark lake.  
  
As he climbed the hill now, all seemed silent in the vast lighted cavern ahead. Gimli crested the hill and beheld a huge clearing set with tables, heavily laden. Delicious smells wafted up to him and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten too well in the last few days.  
  
But he ignored the food and he ignored the glassy eyed elves sitting at the table. At the back of the clearing he saw his objective.  
  
Legolas stood rigidly beside an enormous throne, obviously under enchantment. But as Gimli approached the throne, he heard a whisper of Legolas' mind. He'd shared song with the Elf once before, long ago and that strong, brilliant presence once again filled his head.  
  
And there was no question what Legolas was trying to tell him.  
  
*Get out! You are mortal! Get out!*  
  
Gimli tried to send a few reassuring thoughts to his friend, but wasn't sure if Legolas believed him. Instead, he turned his attention to what was happening in front of the throne.  
  
Elrohir knelt in front of it and a richly gowned maiden tended him in a parody of gentleness and concern.  
  
"There, is that not better?" she crooned as she stroked Elrohir's face.  
  
Elrohir wore only the singed remains of a tunic. His skin was red and blistered. But as Gimli approached, Elrohir stood and suddenly appeared to be clothed in fine garments.  
  
*Faerie glamour again. Humph!* The Dwarf had had his fill of Faerie nonsense and he was certain that he wasn't through with it yet.  
  
"Who are you that enters my kingdom unannounced?" the pale Queen asked, turning to the dwarf.  
  
Gimli looked her over carefully, before sweeping her a bow. She was rail thin, with white hair, and cold calculating eyes. She was beautiful in an icy, superficial sort of way and Gimli's mouth nearly curled in disgust.  
  
She was only a parody of beauty.  
  
Gimli had seen the real thing. For a moment, the pure golden beauty of Galadriel filled his mind and his thoughts went racing back to the Lady of the Galadhrim. He would never be fooled by this cheep imitation. He only hoped that, in this case, he might do the fooling instead.  
  
"I intend no disrespect, your Majesty. I am but your humble servant." Gimli bowed low and hoped that the Queen would not see through his polite deception.  
  
This entire mission went against Dwarvin principals. He must be cunning where Dwarves were forthright. He must deceptive where he was honest.  
  
He must be courageous.  
  
But bravery came naturally to the stout dwarf, so that at least was no lie. He straightened and glanced at the enchanted eyes of his friend. Beneath their glassy depths, he saw the torture and the struggle. Resolutely, Gimli set his jaw and faced the role he must play.  
  
"My humble servant?" The Faerie Queen repeated. "Indeed?" Her eyes sparkled with interest. "Tell me your name."  
  
"I am Mr. Underhill," Gimli replied, bowing again. He heard a strangled noise from Legolas and gave him a sideways glance. The Elf stood as rigidly as before, but his mind took in everything. Gimli felt a breath of both amusement and alarm coming from his friend, knowing that Legolas remembered Frodo's own little deception with that name.  
  
"Mr. Underhill," the Queen purred. "And why have you come?"  
  
Gimli felt an odd little wind plucking at him at the mention of his fake name, but it seemed to find no purchase. He ignored it and delivered the biggest lie yet.  
  
"I have come to see your beauty with my own eyes. For I have heard tales of your magnificence, oh Great Queen."  
  
*YOU ARE BUT A COMMON GARDEN SNAKE COMPARED WITH THE REAL BEAUTY OF THE LADY GALADRIEL,* he thought furiously, but did not allow the emotions to show on his face.  
  
"Really? And what do you think now that you have looked upon me?" the Queen asked, helpless to resist Gimli's flattery.  
  
"Truly, you are the most beautiful of all women. Even the fairest of jewels fade when compared to you. I am enraptured," he improvised.  
  
*YOU DISGUST ME, YOU COMMON TOAD! AND YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIEND!*  
  
The Queen tittered happily, obviously pleased with Gimli's outrageous words. She gestured to a small hoary faerie standing nearby and the awful creature brought forth a small stool. Gimli sat down upon it warily.  
  
"Tell me more," the Queen coaxed.  
  
Gimli cleared his throat and rambled off a long stream of ridiculous lies about the Queen's loveliness. All the while he spoke, his eyes swept the cavern. Alede was nowhere to be seen and he feared that the wizardess might be dead. It would remain up to him to get Legolas and the others out of here.  
  
Gimli stepped forward. "Please allow me, your Majesty, to present this tiny gift of my esteem and affection. It is a poor thing compared to your greatness, but it is the best that I can offer." Gimli pulled the golden collar out of his jerkin and bowed low before the Queen as he held it up.  
  
The polished gold shone brilliantly in the cavern's light and the sapphires winked brightly.  
  
The Queen smiled with pleasure and despite the warning that she felt in her cold heart, she reached out for the collar greedily.  
  
"Ah, but wait!" Gimli said, snatching it back out of her reach. "Gaze into this mirror, so that you may see how it compliments your beauty, your Majesty." Gimli held up an intricately carved hand mirror, which he'd borrowed from one of the Elves' chambers back in Rivendell. Beside him, he was certain that Legolas was leaning forward eagerly. No doubt the prince knew of a faeries weakness for mirrors also. Gimli had read that little tidbit of information in the Elvin book.  
  
Gimli brandished the mirror and caught the Queen's reflection. She gasped and caught up the mirror, enraptured by her own image.  
  
"Allow me," Gimli said softly and stepping beside the Queen while she was occupied with her own face, he carefully fastened the exquisite collar around her skinny neck, carefully closing the clasp.  
  
The mirror crashed to the floor shattering and the Queen screamed in sudden pain, clawing at her throat. The iron that had been cleverly disguised beneath the gold, burned and hissed against her pale skin.  
  
Gimli stepped back on the dais and drew his double bladed axe.  
  
"And now, 'your Majesty'," he mocked. "You will release all of the Elves and especially my friend here," he jerked his head in Legolas' direction, "and send them back to their own land unharmed and un-enchanted."  
  
"Get this off of me! Deceiver! Get this off of me!" the Queen screamed.  
  
Three Faerie knights raced up the dais to assist their queen. With a roar of fury and a mighty swing, Gimli cleaved the first one in two. The body fell to the floor, a bundle of dried wood. The other two knights leaped back out of the way.  
  
"I do not jest!" Gimli roared. "Anyone who tries to aid you will be killed. Release all of the Elves and I will release you from the iron!"  
  
*Alede! Alede!*  
  
Gimli turned, hearing Legolas' panicked mind.  
  
"Where is the wizardess?" Gimli turned back to the Queen.  
  
"Gone! She is gone!" the Queen screeched, still clawing at the exquisite collar.  
  
Gimli gave Legolas a troubled glance. If Alede was dead . . .  
  
"Release the Elves," Gimli shouted once again. He'd have to deal with Legolas' grief later. For the moment his biggest concern was getting them out of Faerie.  
  
"Release them!" he roared and since the Queen seemed to not be paying attention to him, he hefted his axe and brought it down on the corner of the throne. The ornate wood shattered, spilling the Queen to the floor. All around Gimli, Faeries cried out in dismay and Legolas staggered.  
  
Elrohir appeared out of nowhere and made a grab at the fallen Queen, his face a mask of rage, but before he could reach her, he suddenly vanished. Gimli spun around and saw Elves surging to their feet from the long tables they had been seated with. They vanished with a tinkling of bright little lights and Faerie dust.  
  
"Now release me," the Faerie Queen gurgled, struggling to her feet. "I have sent them back."  
  
"You have not released my friend yet," Gimli said. Legolas had dropped to his knees beside the throne, his head bent.  
  
But then the young prince rose to his feet and Gimli realized it was fatigue that had bowed his fair head, not enchantment.  
  
"She has released me, my friend. Now get out of here! Upon your life, leave!" And then turning to the Queen, Legolas grabbed her by the throat, lifting her to her feet. The Queen's eyes bulged and she gasped unbecomingly.  
  
"I am a dangerous enemy, 'your Majesty'. I would kill you just for what you did to me, but I will do much worse if the wizardess has come to harm."  
  
To Gimli's astonishment, Legolas shook the Queen like a dog with a rat.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE? BRING HER BACK! NOW!"  
  
A sound unlike anything Gimli had ever heard before made the Dwarf whirl around. If a rock wall could vomit, it would make a sound such as this one. The stone contorted and puckered and then with an awful groan, it opened up and spat a form upon the floor.  
  
"Check her," Legolas commanded Gimli, still holding the Queen by the throat, "and then get out of here. You are mortal. This land could kill you."  
  
Gimli threw a sideways glance at his friend. He wasn't about to discuss the amulet in front of the choking Queen. He hurried over to the limp form and realized it was indeed Alede. She lay in a pool of slime, the chewed up remains of her staff all about her. As the dwarf reached her, Alede opened her eyes, groaned and struggled to sit up.  
  
"She's alive," Gimli called to Legolas.  
  
The Elf shook the Queen again. "Send them back to Rivendell, unharmed."  
  
"I will send the others back," the Queen spat. "But the dwarf is mortal. I cannot change that. And I will not release you, my prince." Her face took on an ugly leer. "After all that you have done for me? I could not bear to let you go. You will remain with me forever!"  
  
"NO!" Alede staggered to her feet and ran forward. "I offer myself in his stead!" She stumbled to the foot of the dais and fell to her knees. "Release Legolas and the Dwarf, send them back to Rivendell and I will stay willingly." Alede glanced up at Legolas and the look on her face nearly broke Gimli's heart. Any animosity he'd still held for her disappeared as he realized the depths of her emotions for his friend.  
  
"You do not know what you are saying," Legolas shouted, nearly in a panic. He had to get Alede out of here! "You can not offer this!"  
  
"Yes, I must. I read that much at least," she told Legolas desperately. He started to protest, but Alede turned back to the Queen. "I am Alede. According to the laws of your land you must accept a willing prisoner in exchange for their freedom."  
  
"I will not allow you to do this, Alede," Legolas cried, shoving the Queen aside and stepping between them. He would protect Alede at any cost. Even if it meant . . .  
  
"You have to leave. If not for your own sake, then for Gimli's!" Desperately, Alede turned to the Dwarf. "Get Legolas out of here!" she implored.  
  
But the Dwarf needed no such urging. He saw their chance for escape and knew he must take it. Surely, once they were back in Rivendell they could all come up with a plan for rescuing the wizardess. But for right now, he had to get Legolas out of here.  
  
He clamped onto Legolas' wrist just as Alede stepped around him and unclasped the Queen's golden collar.  
  
"I release you. Now hold to your laws!" Alede said.  
  
The Queen cackled as she grabbed a hold of her willing prisoner.  
  
Legolas cried out in anger and desperation and started toward them, nearly breaking Gimli's grasp. But then suddenly a white light blinded them all. Gimli felt himself tumbling through the air and somehow managed to keep his hold on Legolas. The Elf was shouting and cursing, but Gimli could not make out what he was saying. Very likely he didn't want to know. Magic screamed in his ear and a sudden pain burned upon his chest. He seemed to be hurtling toward a dirt wall and then with a thump, he fell upon thick grass. Gimli blinked the sand out of his eyes and looked up. Bright stars winked at him.  
  
Suddenly warm hands grabbed the front of his jerkin and hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Gimli! Gimli, are you alright?!" Legolas shouted, his face filled with panic.  
  
"I . . .," Gimli glanced down. He didn't feel as if he'd aged. His beard did not appear white in the dim starlight and he felt well enough. "I think I am well. I . . . ouch!" He had shifted a bit and something very sharp dug into his chest. "What the. . ."  
  
Opening his jerkin, Gimli discovered the broken remains of Legolas' amulet. The bottle looked as if it had burst. Jagged bits of glass were buried in his skin and something itchy and painful rubbed inside a large wound.  
  
Shouts suddenly distracted him and an entire hoard of Elves sprinted toward them.  
  
"Here they are!"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Nephew!"  
  
"Master Gimli, are you all right?" It was Elladan who grasped the dwarf by the shoulders and Gimli realized that the ice gathering crew had returned. Legolas' uncle, Lomomir, was there, as well as Elrohir and all the other hapless Elves who'd been in the Faerie kingdom.  
  
"Where is my daughter," Radagast asked as he too came running up to them.  
  
Silence suddenly filled the clearing as Legolas turned gravely to the old wizard.  
  
"She remained behind, Radagast. She willingly gave herself up for our freedom."  
  
"No! NO! NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
Legolas stepped forward and caught Radagast as the old man stumbled. He held him in a tight embrace, feeling his own heart breaking while the wizard clung to him and shed heavy tears.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I am here, my friend," Elrohir said quietly. "No one knows better than I, what you have been through. It would be well to talk to someone."  
  
Legolas made a dismissive sound and continued to stare out over the valley.  
  
"I was ready to gather an army and lead them down to wipe out the entire population of Faerie, until Elladan talked me out of it," Elrohir continued, trying to get a response from his stoical friend.  
  
Legolas made no comment. Personally, he agreed with Elrohir's original plan. Wiping out the entire poisonous race of Faeries seemed like a very good idea.  
  
One Faerie in particular.  
  
"Legolas . . . "  
  
"I am well, Elrohir. Do not be concerned. I will see you at the council." Because Legolas' gaze remained fixed on the valley, he did not see the look of concern on the older prince's face. But he heard Elrohir's sigh of defeat and listened to his quiet footsteps as he walked away.  
  
Alone at last, Legolas slammed his fist against the balcony rail.  
  
*Traitorous bitch! I should have killed her instead of playing games with her!*  
  
That Alede was now at the mercy of the Faerie Queen made his heart wrench painfully. Never before had he realized just how deeply his emotions for the wizardess went. He had just barely realized that he loved her and wanted her in his life. But this situation made him feel as if his very soul had been torn from his breast. The thought that he might never see her again was so painful he could not even allow himself to think it.  
  
*Why did Alede not listen to me!? Why did she sacrifice herself for me?!*  
  
But he knew the answer to the last question. He would have done the same in her place.  
  
*If I had the courage.*  
  
Legolas lowered his head. What the Faerie Queen had done to him shook him to his core. He had never felt so used, so soiled, so angry, so . . . afraid. She'd taken hold of his mind and his will, robbing him of both. Only a tiny little portion of his soul had remained untouched to watch in horror as the Faerie Queen claimed his body for her own. He had tried to fight her, but had remained completely in her control. He'd felt more vulnerable than even the sea longing had ever made him.  
  
*It is my own fault. I should not have taken off my amulet. I should have found another way to Faerie. I should have seen through the Queen's deception. In my recklessness, I endangered not only myself, but Gimli as well. And now Alede is . . .*  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
"Leave me be!" the Elf shouted, hearing Gimli behind him.  
  
The Dwarf stopped, but did not leave.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend," Legolas said in a gentler voice. "Please forgive my anger. It is not meant for you. But I need to be alone with my thoughts."  
  
"Why?" Gimli asked. "So that you may continue to tear yourself apart? So that you may continue the abuse that the Queen started?"  
  
"I do not know what you mean," Legolas replied shortly.  
  
Gimli walked slowly up to the balcony and rested his elbows on it. He'd just spent the last couple of hours talking with Elladan, Lomomir and Radagast. He wasn't going to leave Legolas alone, despite the Elf's obvious fit of temper. Elladan had instructed him on how to help his friend as he had helped Elrohir. And help him he would, with or without Legolas' cooperation.  
  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Legolas, on everything that his friend meant to him.  
  
*I am here.*  
  
Beside him, Legolas cried out softly, hearing the Dwarf's steady, ancient song. The Elf slowly sank to his knees.  
  
"I did not know . . ." Legolas began, hesitantly, "that you could project your song so well."  
  
"Humph! You never asked. Now then, you stubborn Elf, let us end what that bitch started . . ."  
  
"Gimli . . ."  
  
The Dwarf heard the soul deep sorrow and fear in his friend's voice. He simply nodded and sank down to sit upon his heals in front of Legolas, clasping the Elf's shoulders in his strong, calloused hands.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Above them, unseen and unheard, Radagast let out a grateful sigh. He watched as the Elf and the Dwarf leaned toward each other, their foreheads nearly touching. Legolas clung to his friend and wept tears of anger and betrayal.  
  
Radagast liked Legolas. He thought he could easily come to love him as a son. It pained him to see one so noble and so true suffering. The Dwarf would help him past the abuse he'd endured, of that the wizard was certain. And then, if the Valar were with them . . .  
  
*He will rescue my daughter. For I fear that I have not the strength to do it.*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: And just how does one go about rescuing someone from the Faerie Queen? Can't use the same technique that Gimli did! ;) So . . . brush up on your Scottish Faerie tales and meet me back here next Friday! :D  
  
I see lots of new reviewers out there. Thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to all of you who have been such faithful followers - I wish I could do something really nice for you, like maybe giving out Legolas clones or something. :D  
  
Arwen brought up an interesting point about wanting to see this story filmed. Who would you have play the various roles? I'll admit that I was thinking of the Borg Queen from "Star Trek - First Contact" when I pictured the Faerie Queen, though obviously with hair, not gismos sticking out of her head. :D  
  
But who would you chose for Radagast, Elrohir/Elladan, and my all time favorite character - King Thranduil? 


	24. The Council

*~*The prisoner was now so straining at his bonds that they cut into his wrists and ankles. "Beware," he said. "Beware. One night I did break them. But the witch was there that time. You will not have her to help you tonight. Free me now, and I am your friend. I'm your mortal enemy else."  
  
"Cunning, isn't he?" said Puddleglum.  
  
"Once and for all," said the prisoner, "I adjure you to set me free. By all fears and all loves, by the bright skies of Overland, by the great Lion, by Aslan himself, I charge you-"  
  
"Oh!" said the three travelers as though they had been hurt.  
  
"It's the sign," said Puddlglum. "It was the words of the sign." ~ C.S. Lewis "The Silver Chair"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 24 ~ "The Council"  
  
Alede strained against the magical bonds on the chair. She could tell that the time of the enchantment was coming to its end. She'd have one hour to think and act for herself before the Queen put her back under her spell.  
  
One hour to try to defeat her.  
  
Focusing all her strength, Alede attempted to make both hands into fists. She cried out as she clenched the left one. The pain of the broken wrist was always her first sign that the enchantment had ended.  
  
Suddenly the unseen bonds fell away and Alede stumbled from the chair. Usually the Queen was there to greet her with a flame spell or something equally nasty. But on this night Alede found herself alone. Only darkness surrounded her.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she bent down and using her teeth and her one good hand, she clumsily tore a strip off of her robe, intending to bind her wrist with it. She'd procured a bit of wood a couple of nights ago that could be used as a splint. Now if she could just have a few moments of peace. . .  
  
Alede never had a chance to use her makeshift bandage. With a screeching sound that made her cringe, a hoard of pixies flew into the dark chamber. They swooped down on Alede like a flock of carrion birds, plucking and pulling at her hair. Brownies soon followed them, though Alede could not see them. The tiny brown men did not glow as the pixies did, but she felt the sting of their faerie shot.  
  
She tried to duck behind the magical chair that was her prison, but they easily followed her. Alede desperately stuffed the strip of cloth down the front of her robes, so as not to lose it, then she began hurling her insufficient green spells at the pixies and brownies. Without her staff, the spells were week and poorly aimed, but she had the satisfaction of sending several of the tiny nuisances up in flames.  
  
Her satisfaction did not last though. She had battled with the tiny faerie folk for nearly an hour when a far more powerful spell caught her and hurled her against the wall.  
  
Alede cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. Looking up, she beheld the Faerie Queen.  
  
"What kept you?" she hissed sarcastically through her teeth as she struggled to stand.  
  
"I have many duties as ruler of this land," the Queen replied loftily. "Something that a commoner like yourself would not understand."  
  
"Commoner?" Alede laughed bitterly, cradling her broken wrist. "I may be of mixed blood, but I am still half Maia."  
  
"Yes, but what have you done with it?" the Queen scoffed. "A grubby little healer, traveling from one squalid village to the next, birthing common brats and emptying bed pans. You are an insult to your kind."  
  
"Aiding people is no insult. On the contrary, it is the highest calling," Alede retorted, wondering what the Queen's game was today. Did she intend to inflict harm with words? If so, she was wasting her time. There was nothing she could say that could possible hurt Alede.  
  
"Highest calling?" the Queen laughed. "Then I suppose you will be in your element in several months time when you help birth Legolas' child."  
  
Alede felt as if the floor had dropped out from under her. "What did you say?"  
  
The Queen smirked, knowing that her words had hit their mark. "I carry Legolas' child and you will assist me with its birthing."  
  
". . . no . . ." the word was a desperate whisper.  
  
"It must pain you," the Queen continued, "to know that I have had what you never will. You should have heard him cry out when I . . ."  
  
"NO!" Alede tried to cover her ears to block out the Faerie's words. But she could not stop the sick feeling that rose in her chest. Lunging forward suddenly, Alede snatched at the Faerie Queen's garments. But her hour was ending and the enchanted chair was pulling her back with a strength she could not resist. With a wordless cry, she was dragged onto the seat and the magical bonds clamped around her.  
  
"Poor dear," the Faerie Queen mocked, sliding her ice-cold fingers over Alede's cheek in a parody of a caress. "How it must pain you . . ."  
  
With her last bit of will, before the enchantment completely took her, Alede spit in the Queen's face. Her last conscious thought was watching the Queen wipe it off and by the time the Queen's hand descended in a sharp slap on Alede's cheek, the wizardess did not feel it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Slow down, Long Legs!" Gimli said. "We are not late."  
  
"My apologies," Legolas said, immediately slowing his pace. "My mind was elsewhere. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"For the one hundredth time," Gimli growled, giving his friend a ferocious look, "I am fine! The faerie magic did not touch me. Even your uncle, Lomomir says that I have not aged a day. So stop fretting and SLOW DOWN!"  
  
For the first time since their return, Legolas smiled. He was so worried about Alede that he had a throbbing headache and was constantly preoccupied. Several times he'd tried to reach her, but she was blocking her song from him. He was quite certain she was doing it deliberately too. And that worried him even more. What was happening to her that she did not want him to know about it?  
  
Needing the humor that only Gimli provided, Legolas tried to relax and find an appropriate retort. The dwarf had once again proved himself a hero. He had healed Legolas using an old Elvin technique and the bonds of a friendship that could not be broken by anything. The least he could do was return Gimli's jest.  
  
"If I slow to a speed which suites your stunted stature, we will take all day in reaching the council."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my stature! Dwarves need not the legs of a stork to move about. We do quite well with what we have," Gimli retorted.  
  
"Then I hope you will do well at a slightly faster pace for I am impatient to reach the council."  
  
"I never would have guessed," Gimli grumbled sarcastically and quickened his pace to match that of his tall friend.  
  
They walked out onto the same porch where the council of the One Ring had been held so many years ago. Legolas experienced a feeling of déjà vu as he took the same seat he had once occupied while serving as a messenger to his father. But this time, Gimli sat at his side, instead of across from him.  
  
There were less people and fewer chairs than there had been at that historic event and it was early summer now instead of fall. But for a moment the memory of Boromir rose up in front of Legolas and he mourned once again the loss of his former comrade at arms.  
  
A flicker of emotion that was not his own drifted into his consciousness. Looking down, Legolas grasped Gimli's shoulder and the two of them exchanged heartfelt glances of understanding. Their song was still roughly joined. Gimli was clumsily blocking the call of the sea now, something they had not even known that the dwarf could do until they tried it. Their emotions were intertwined as well, though not to the same intensity that the Elf and Alede had shared. Once again, as on so many occasions, Legolas counted himself lucky to have Gimli's friendship.  
  
Looking up, Legolas put aside his thoughts and turned his eyes toward Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Radagast and Cyrus sat upon their left and several of Rivendell's warriors sat across from Legolas. Lomomir hurried to join them, taking the seat beside Legolas. The healer cast a speculative glance at Gimli but said nothing. Elladan began speaking before Legolas could question his uncle.  
  
"I thank you all for coming," Elladan began. "I know that we are all impatient to rescue Lady Alede, but we must first pool our information to form the best plan for her safe return. And," he turned to Gimli and bowed slightly, "may I say for all of us, Master Gimli, how relieved we are that you survived your ordeal. Though I admit I am at a loss to explain it. It has always been my understanding that a mortal would perish upon exiting the land of Faerie. Nevertheless, I am pleased . . ."  
  
"Perhaps you will not be so pleased to hear that Gimli is no longer a mortal," Lomomir interrupted.  
  
There was a murmur of surprise and Legolas glanced at his uncle and then turned to Gimli. To his astonishment the dwarf wore a look of extreme guilt.  
  
"Lord Lomomir," Elladan began, "will you please explain?"  
  
"What has happened Gimli?" Legolas asked in concern. "Are you well?"  
  
"I am well," Gimli said uncomfortably. "But your uncle informs me that I have broken a law, though I did not intend to. And," here the dwarf looked around the circle of Elves with a steely gaze, "I would break it again to save Legolas."  
  
"But what has happened?"  
  
"I think perhaps I can explain," Radagast rose and faced the assembly. He looked at Legolas regretfully.  
  
"When Alede made that amulet for you, Legolas, she put into it her life force . . ."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed as he remembered. "Three drops of her blood, you mean?"  
  
"Three drops of immortal blood," Radagast corrected him. "Three drops of immortal blood bound with her own magic. It was a Green spell," Radagast explained to everyone. "Her mother used such spells for protection and if it had been made by a Green witch, it would have been a harmless, but effective amulet. But Alede is not just a Green witch. She is a wizardess as well, so the amulet carried far more power than it might have otherwise. It carried the power of the Maiar.  
  
"When you took the amulet into Faerie," he said to Gimli, "it protected you from the Faerie's enchantment. Somehow it also protected you from the ravages of Faerie time and made you immortal."  
  
"Immortal?" Legolas cried, unable to contain his delight.  
  
Lomomir gave his nephew a solemn look though Legolas ignored him.  
  
"Yes, immortal," the healer repeated, looking around at the company. "When the amulet was exposed to the full force of the Faerie Queen's magic, it burst. When it burst, the spell within was driven into Gimli's skin. Alede's life force infected his blood and a Dwarf was made immortal."  
  
"But this is no evil thing," Legolas said, seeing all of their somber faces. "It is cause for joy. My greatest sorrow has been knowing that someday I would outlive Gimli."  
  
"But it goes against the laws of the Valar," Lomomir reminded him, glancing at Radagast for confirmation. "In fact, it is one of their most sacred laws. The Maiar have not the right to change what Ilúvatar set forth."  
  
"But the Dwarves were not made by Ilúvatar, but by Aulë instead," Legolas argued.  
  
"Nevertheless, that did not give Alede the right to play Creator!"  
  
"Perhaps not," Legolas said hotly. "But it is no cause to chastise Gimli. It is no fault of his. He acted to save all of us." He cast a stern glance around the circle, reminding all the Elves of their recent captivity.  
  
"But it may very well be a reason for the Valar to chastise Alede," Radagast said quietly, his voice heavy with fear and regret.  
  
"She meant no harm," Legolas stated. "She had no way of predicting that the amulet might be worn by anyone but myself."  
  
"Nevertheless . . ."  
  
"Nevertheless," Elladan interrupted. He did not feel that this was the time to discus laws governing the Maiar. "I, like Legolas, am overjoyed that Gimli has suffered no ill effects. He proved himself both courageous and honorable on the battlefield in the past. I consider him a true friend and would bear his death with great misery. But let us save this matter for another time. For now we must concentrate on rescuing Alede . . ."  
  
"If there is any hope," Radagast said, wringing his hands.  
  
"I will not rest until she is safely back," Legolas vowed fiercely. He turned brilliant eyes to Radagast. "I swear to you, that I will bring her back, somehow."  
  
"But how?" Elrohir asked, speaking for the first time. "The Faerie Queen seems to be all powerful in her kingdom. I do not think we can be successful at open warfare. Her magic is too strong. Our warriors would end up imprisoned as they did before. Nor can we use Gimli's trick. She will be suspicious of us no matter what we try."  
  
"Yes, well uhm, speaking of which . . ." Gimli cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I wish to apologize for any . . . that is, for taking that which was not mine to take. I uh . . ."  
  
Elladan raised a hand and smiled. "I fault you not Gimli. I would have had you steal the entire wealth of Rivendell if it were necessary to rescue my people. Rest assured that there is more where it came from."  
  
"There is?" Gimli asked, before he got a hold of his manners. "Oh uhm, yes, of course. Thank you."  
  
"We must decide on a course of action," Elrohir insisted.  
  
"True," Elladan agreed. He turned to Radagast. "My Lord, what have you learned in your studies of these creatures?"  
  
Radagast stood. "My studies have reveled little. But while Cyrus and I were imprisoned in Faerie, we learned a great deal. The Trader which you encountered in Minas Tirith," he said turning to Legolas, "was caught just as we all were, by the Faerie goblet. Where he found it, I do not know . . ."  
  
"Mordor," Legolas interrupted. "The ruins of Barad-dûr were not thrown down after the war of the Ring. Much of its interior still survives and doubtlessly countless relics of the dark art also. We have long suspected that those interested in such arts go there to pilfer."  
  
Radagast nodded. "Very likely. This trader, once finding himself in the land of Faerie agreed to bargain his way back to freedom. The Faerie Queen charged him with the task of bringing her a royal infant. The population of her kingdom is in great decline and she is eager to infuse it with new blood. She transformed the trader into the grotesque shape in which you encountered him, Legolas. Undoubtedly the agreement was that he would be given back his human form once he obtained an infant. Since that plan was thwarted by Legolas, the Faerie Queen had to choose a more risky plan. . . that of abducting adults.  
  
"The Faerie goblet," Radagast continued, "as we have all seen, acts as a portkey, pulling who ever drinks from it into the land of Faerie. Elrohir just happened to be the first to be ensnared here . . ."  
  
"And then she realized what treasure lay above ground and cast out her faerie rings to ensnare who ever else might be available," Elrohir said grimly. "I had forgotten the old tales and after wandering fruitlessly for what seemed like days, I came to the courtyard of the Queen. I was tired and thirsty and she gave me drink." He grimaced. "She caught me quite easily. I was an utter fool."  
  
Elladan gripped his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "Do not blame yourself. We had all forgotten the old tales. Faeries are unknown to us in this age and the last."  
  
"They are not unknown to us in Mirkwood," Legolas replied. "Though the Queen caught me just as easily," he said with a nod of understanding to Elrohir. "My father fought them in his youth."  
  
"Yes," Elladan nodded. "Gimli told me earlier that Alede suggested we send for King Thranduil. Would he come to our aid, Legolas? I believe he has greater knowledge of Faeries than any of us."  
  
"He does," Legolas answered. "He drove them out of Mirkwood's bounds when he was barely come of age. My grandfather fought them many times. But my father would not aid us in this venture. I am afraid, he does not hold Alede in high regard," he cast an apologetic glance at Radagast. "But I do not think we will need his help. I have a plan."  
  
Everyone looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Then let us hear it," Gimli prompted.  
  
Legolas nodded and looked around. "How many of you remember the tale of Tam Lin?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: And how many of you know the story of Tam Lin? I told you to brush up on your Scottish fairy tales. ;) Get ready next week for lots of action in chapter 25 "No Heart of Stone."  
  
Well, in the casting department it looks like Jason Issacs is ahead for the role of Thranduil. I admit that he does look like him. He even bears a slight resemblance to Orli, with a similar jaw line and those high cheekbones.  
  
But . . . I've had another actor in mind for Thranduil from the very beginning . . . Alan Rickman. Now, if you've only seen him as Professor Snape in Harry Potter, you'll think I'm crazy. But believe me, it took a lot of make up to make Rickman that jowly and greasy looking. He's a very fine, classy and fit actor. And his voice!!!! That's the voice of Thranduil, cultured, contemptuous, superior and with that vivid intelligence that is so formidable.  
  
As for Alede . . . the first time I saw a photo of Miranda Otto as Eowyn my mouth fell open. In the picture that I saw she WAS Alede! It was incredible. I've seen more photos now and they don't look right. But in just that one . . . she is perfect.  
  
So, for your visual enjoyment, I'm giving you addys to the various actors and actresses that we've come up with. Fanfic does not allow linking *rolls eyes* so you'll just have to copy and paste. Enjoy!  
  
Alede: http://img-www.theonering.net/images/scrapbook/3715.jpg  
  
Elladan/Elrohir (Michael Praed): http://www.chaoticworks.com/praed/praed4.jpg  
  
King Thranduil (Alan Rickman): http://pages.prodigy.net/emeraldegg/GQ-9-91.jpg  
  
Radagast the Brown (Sir Derek Jacobi): http://www.linsdomain.com/Derek/pictures/knight.jpg  
  
Cyrus the Blue (John Hurt): http://www.geocities.com/baddi_99/corelli3.jpg  
  
(John Hurt, Sir Derek Jacobi and Michael Praed were kindly suggested by Thecla. :) 


	25. No Heart of Stone

*~*Out then spak the Queen o Fairies, and an angry woman was she: 'Shame betide her ill-far'd face, and an ill death may she die, for she taen awa the bonniest knight in a' my companie.  
  
'But had I kend, Tam Lin,' she says, 'What now this night I see, I wad hae taen out thy twa grey een, and put in twa een o tree.' ~ The Ballad of Young Tam Lin (an ancient Scottish legend)*~*  
  
The Faerie Goblet  
  
Chapter 25 ~ "No Heart of Stone"  
  
"Gimli, have you ever killed a woman?" Legolas whispered quietly as they crouched in the underbrush beside Rivendell's crossroad.  
  
"What?! No, of course not! Well . . . unless you count female Orcs as women . . ."  
  
"I do not," Legolas said, revulsion coloring his voice. "They are an affront to womanhood."  
  
"Very well. Have you then? Killed a woman, that is?"  
  
"Nay." There was silence and Gimli thought the Elf might not continue. Then Legolas turned and moonlight gleamed in his dark eyes showing the anger within. "But I could do it now. The Faerie Queen had me, but she will not keep Alede. On my own life, I swear that! If I must kill the Queen to get Alede back, I will."  
  
"And I will be right beside you!" Gimli declared. "That Queen is no woman! She is but a monster. When I think of what she did to you! I should have killed her right then. If Alede had not interfered . . ."  
  
"Alede did what she thought was necessary," Legolas interrupted. "I too, wish that she had not. But I realize she was showing her faith in me and in her father. She knew that we would find a way to save her. I think her first and foremost desire was to get us out of immediate danger. She was as terrified for you as she was for me."  
  
"I suppose you are right," Gimli grumbled. "But still, what the Queen did was . . . After touching your mind and seeing how she tried to taint your soul . . . I cannot bear to think what she did to you, for it makes my blood boil!"  
  
Legolas shook his head, some of his own anger draining away due to Gimli's fury. "Do not fret for me, my friend." He clasped Gimli's shoulder tightly. "You have healed me. Once again you have proved a valiant friend to me Gimli and I will not forget it. As much as I loath to say it, I am in your debt . . ."  
  
"Nay, you owe me nothing . . ."  
  
"But I will repay you, I promise. Alede gave me a gift that I have wished for a thousand times over, your immortality. Can you even guess what that means to me?"  
  
"No," Gimli looked slightly embarrassed, "for I cannot fully comprehend it myself. I . . . I will outlive all of my kin . . ."  
  
"For that I am sorry," Legolas said sincerely. "But you will be able to come with me to the Undying Lands."  
  
"What? I . . ." Gimli looked thoughtful. "I hadn't thought about that. I suppose . . ." His look of consternation turned to one of hopefulness instead. "I have dreaded the hour of your leaving and it would be good to see the hobbits again . . . and old Gandalf. And . . ." suddenly all uncertainty fled from the dwarves face, "I will see the Lady Galadriel again!"  
  
Legolas grinned. "And a merry meeting I am sure it will be. For my own part I look forward to seeing Lord Elrond again and my grandparents. They say that the Undying Lands are not unlike Middle Earth, but there is not the grief and strife that this world holds. I would . . . Do you hear that?" Legolas broke off suddenly, turning his head to a distant sound.  
  
"I hear nothing."  
  
"Bells!" Legolas' heart quickened and adrenaline surged through his veins. Alede would be among them, for this was Midsummer night, the night when Faerie's went on procession. "They are coming!"  
  
"Legolas, are you certain about this plan of yours? It seems . . ."  
  
"Hush! Yes, I am certain. But wait until I act."  
  
"I will. But . . ." Gimli suddenly stopped in astonishment.  
  
Beyond the bushes where they crouched, horses appeared as if from nowhere. Upon them, richly clad, came the Faerie Host riding through the crossroad of Rivendell's main paths.  
  
Four black horses came first, bearing armored guards. Behind them came trumpeters and then the Queen herself. She wore a silver gown and a bright crown circled her fair brow. Her palfrey was milk white and shown as bright as the moonlight. Legolas felt nauseous at the very sight of her. His hand strayed to his knife hilt, but he caught himself in time. He must concentrate on finding Alede. That was the more important goal. If the chance arose to take his revenge, then he would have it. But Alede came first.  
  
All around Legolas he could hear and feel the Elves of Rivendell tensing. They were to wait for his signal though . . .  
  
And suddenly Legolas saw her. Far back in the Faerie procession, a maiden rode a pale palfrey. An enchanted smile was set upon her lips, but her hands were rigid upon the reins and her eyes were glassy. One wrist was swollen and hideously discolored. Her hair hung in dusty tangles down her back and there were welts upon her face and throat.  
  
Alede.  
  
Anger boiled up in Legolas so hot that he thought it might strangle him. What had they done to her?  
  
She rode abreast of where he crouched hidden. With a tremendous leap, Legolas sprang foreword, dragging Alede off of her horse. At the head of the column, the Faerie Queen halted and turned back. With an angry cry, she threw a spell at them. The docile white palfrey that Alede had sat now turned screaming upon them. White fur turned to scales and the horse struck at them with fiery hooves. Legolas dodged to the side, dragging Alede's semi-conscious form with him. But the demon horse came after, raking the air with its hooves and trying to snap Legolas between its fangs.  
  
A furious roar erupted behind Legolas. Gimli charged around the encumbered Elf and swung at the horse, lopping off one of its flailing legs. The Faerie horse screamed in agony and changed back into a palfrey. Uninjured, it reeled and galloped away from them.  
  
But the Faerie Queen was far from done with her enchantments. Alede suddenly cried out in pain as a spell hit her. Writhing, her skin turned black and hard and Legolas found himself holding on to an enormous snake. The snake twisted, sinking long fangs into his arm. Legolas cried out, but he had the presence of mind to stop Gimli, as the dwarf would have hewn the snake's head from its body.  
  
"Nay! It is still Alede! Do not harm her! This is the Faerie Queen's enchantment."  
  
Griping tighter, he did not allow the snake to slither away. It wrapped its gleaming coils around his body and squeezed. Still Legolas did not let go, even as bright lights sparked in front of his eyes from lack of air.  
  
Shouts and cries reached his ears as the warriors of Rivendell sprang forth and gave battle to the Faerie knights. Elrohir's furious war cry was the loudest and Legolas could dimly make out the Elf swinging his sword in bright deadly arcs.  
  
Legolas sucked in a huge lungful of air as the snake suddenly stopped crushing his chest. Slick scales turned to heavy, foul smelling fur and Legolas found himself holding onto an enormous bear. He struggled as the enchanted creature raked him with huge claws and he desperately tried to avoid the gaping jaws.  
  
Swords suddenly rang in front of him and he saw Elrohir with his back to him. The Elvin prince was fighting two knights at once, his sword flashing like lightning as it arched and cut through his enemy. Two more knights rushed at him and he cut them down. Gimli fought to his other side with what appeared to be a four legged bird. It was immense in size and snapped a sharp beak at the dwarf. Gimli avoided its deadly bite and rushing beneath its tremendous wings, lopped off its head.  
  
Another enchantment hit Alede. Once more she changed, this time to a hideous hobgoblin. Grimly, Legolas held on, unmindful of the claws and teeth that tore at him. Beneath this foul magic was his Alede. He would not forsake her. Not now, not when he was so close.  
  
Enchantment after enchantment hit them and still the fight wore on and still Legolas held on. Finally, when he was near the end of his strength, the creature in his arms went limp, scales turned to soft skin it was Alede who sagged in his arms. The fighting abruptly ended as well.  
  
Legolas glanced up. The Faerie Queen stood up in her stirrups and for a moment Legolas thought she would hurl another spell. But instead she looked at him coldly.  
  
"If I had known that you were so besotted with an earthly maiden, I would have cut out your heart and given you one of stone! You have won back her body. But I will keep her soul!" ***  
  
And with those words, she disappeared and what was left of her company disappeared as well.  
  
Abruptly, Legolas lifted Alede in his arms and hurried to one of Rivendell's many pools, wading into it until Alede was bathed in the clean waters. Her eyelids fluttered as the cold seeped into her torn clothing.  
  
"Legolas . . ?" she whispered. And then she gasped as if struck and rolling up her eyes, she fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"But why does she not wake?" Radagast fretted worriedly as the healer Lomomir bent over Alede's recumbent form.  
  
She lay in her own bed in her chambers. The blood and dirt had been washed from her and her broken wrist set and splinted. Her face was pale and her hair still a tangled mess, but she breathed evenly and Lomomir had confirmed that her heart beat strongly. Radagast had found no signs of lingering enchantment about her.  
  
But she did not wake.  
  
It was Legolas that finally answered. His own wounds had been tended and he sat down on the side of the bed and pushed a strand of Alede's unruly hair off of her forehead.  
  
"She still battles with the Faerie Queen," he said quietly, his voice shaking slightly with emotion. "Somehow the Queen still holds her soul and they combat in each others minds. The Queen's hold is so tight Alede cannot escape it."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
For two days Legolas paced Alede's chambers. There was no change in her condition. Lomomir and Radagast had exhausted every technique they knew for removing Alede from the Queen's control. Legolas had spent countless hours trying to reach her himself. He occasionally caught a panicked flicker of Alede's emotion, but mostly he felt a wall. It was if a mist of emotions, or rather non-emotions blocked him out.  
  
As he paused in his mindless pacing, he looked down at Alede. She had been bathed since he'd first brought her here. Her hair was spread out upon the pillow in waves and warm blankets were tucked beneath her chin. Her long eyelashes cast shadows upon her cheek.  
  
He found himself desperately wishing to hear her voice again. He remembered the light scolding tone she had used with him when he was recovering from his own injuries, the awe when he'd told her tales of the Ring, her soft bubbling laughter . . .  
  
Now that he realized how precious she was to him, he did not think he could bear to lose her before sharing any kind of a life together . . .  
  
"I wish her mother were here."  
  
Legolas nearly jumped. Radagast had been so silent, seated on the other side of the bed that the Elf had almost forgotten about him in his musings.  
  
"Her mother? Could she have brought Alede out of this?"  
  
Radagast shrugged. "That I do not know, but her presence would have been comforting. She had that ability that Alede has, to make one feel as if she had everything under control. And more than that . . . I miss her."  
  
"How did your wife die?" Legolas asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Had Radagast known his wife for such a terribly short time as well?  
  
Radagast straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. "She had gone to a village beset with plague . . . It had nearly decimated the population so there was little she could do. But she stayed nonetheless. Some . . ." he paused, mastering some great emotion, "travelers came through the village. They were Zealots. They . . . believe that all magic is evil, no matter what it is used for. They apparently thought she'd brought the plague. Somehow they must have tricked her and bound her with iron . . . Then they burned her."  
  
Legolas drew in a breath of astonishment. He'd heard of a tiny group of people who took their religion to extremes, burning and killing those that did not agree with them, but he'd never heard of anyone who'd actually had dealings with them.  
  
"I did not find out until many weeks later," Radagast continued. "I had stayed home to look after Alede and did not expect my wife home anytime soon. When I . . . went to the village . . . her body had not been buried. The villagers, what few were left, were afraid to touch it . . . and so they left her there on the stake . . ."  
  
The old wizard stumbled to a stop and covered his face with his hands. Legolas crossed the room and laid a hand on Radagast's shoulder.  
  
"You are such a thoughtful soul," Radagast said, gulping a little as he awkwardly patted Legolas' hand. "It is no wonder that Alede loves you so. We've got to find a way to bring her out of this. There must be someplace we can take Alede, somewhere that the Queen's magic cannot reach her!"  
  
Legolas' head came up and he stared at the opposite wall, not really seeing it.  
  
"Nay, not somewhere that we can send Alede, but rather, somewhere that we can send the Queen instead . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Uh oh, looks like Legolas has got one of his ideas again! What's he about to rush off and do this time?  
  
Actually, there is a solution. Has anyone seen it? :D I'll give you a hint . . . it was inspired by the same theory that explains black holes. ;D So, brush up on your astronomy, and meet me back here next week for chapter 26, "The Faerie Goblet"! ;)  
  
Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed! And especially those of you who defended me against the flames! ;) You're terrific, each and every one of you. I feel really blessed to have such terrific readers. You guys rock! I can't thank you enough! :D  
  
*** True love is a common theme in many of the ancient tales. The story of Tam Lin is no different. Tam Lin was an earthly warrior imprisoned by the Queen of Faeries. He was able to escape the Faerie realm from time to time and walk amongst the real world. There he met a Scottish maiden named Janet and made love to her. But Faerie always called him back. One afternoon while he dallied with Janet, she asked how she might free him. He told her to wait upon the crossroads and to pull him from his faerie steed. If her love for him were true then she would be able to withstand all the transformations the Faerie Queen would cause him to suffer.  
  
Janet did as she was told and Tam Lin turned in her arms first into a snake, then a bear and so on. But so great was her love for Tam Lin, she never let go. Finally, he turned into a rod of iron and Janet threw him into the cleansing waters of a well. There, he was restored to his natural form and the Faerie Queen was forced to concede her failure. She said to Tam Lin as he woke, "Had I but known that an earthly woman would win you away with her Love, Tam Lin, I would have taken out your heart of flesh and given you one of stone!" 


	26. Into the Nether Realm

*~*"We two of all the men and women in the world need not be so formal." He peeled off his left glove, let it fall, picked up the silver rose and held it out. "Thank you for my life, Lady Sophia."  
  
"And you for mine." Sofia's face was solemn, her dark eyes unreadable as she reached into her pocket and brought out the mate. ~ Ru Emerson "Spell Bound" *~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 26 ~ "Into the Nether Realm"  
  
"THIS IS THE MOST HAREBRAINED IDEA YOU'VE HAD YET AND YOU'VE HAD SEVERAL THAT I CAN THINK OF," Gimli shouted. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WILL EVEN WORK?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANY MORE ABOUT MAGIC THAN I DO . . ."  
  
"By the Valar, Gimli," Legolas interrupted, "draw a breath before you pass out."  
  
"I . . ." Gimli shut his mouth with an audible snap and crossed his arms over his chest. "Humph!"  
  
"I must try something, Gimli," Legolas said reasonably enough in answer to his friend's glare. "If you have a better plan, I am listening."  
  
"Let the wizards come up with something. That is what they are for."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I am reluctant to have Radagast try anything at the moment. Alede's illness . . ." his voice cracked a little, "or whatever it is called, has completely drained Radagast. I would fear for him if he were to go back to Faerie. I think it is up to me."  
  
"What about Cyrus?"  
  
"I do not know Cyrus well enough. I am not certain of his abilities . . ."  
  
"Humph! What you mean is that you don't trust him to do the job right. Legolas . . ." and Gimli fixed his friend with a worried eye. "is this about revenge?"  
  
Legolas sighed. He'd been afraid that Gimli might ask that. In truth he wasn't sure. His first and foremost desire was to free Alede from the Faerie Queen's hold. But if his plan succeeded . . .  
  
*May the Valar forgive me, for I know no other way."  
  
"Come . . . surely this is hot enough?" Legolas asked, changing the subject and gesturing at the coals. He'd practically dragged Gimli down to the Elvin smithy beneath Rivendell and had worked the bellows himself while Gimli argued.  
  
"At least allow me to come with you," Gimli said in a somewhat lower tone.  
  
"Nay, my friend. I cannot ask you to risk your life for Alede."  
  
"I would not be risking it for her. I would be risking it for you," Gimli grumbled. But despite the warning in his heart, he picked up the hammer and began his work.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas slipped out onto Rivendell's grounds quietly and walked to where Alede's yarn was still tied to the iron stake. The moon had not yet risen, but there was enough starlight for the Elf to find his way.  
  
With a gentle tug, he began pulling the yarn up from where it disappeared into the ground. Yard after earth covered yard came to him and he carefully coiled it as he went. The ring of mushrooms had completely disappeared after Legolas and Gimli had returned to Middle Earth. In fact, Legolas was willing to wager that there was not a single mushroom in the entire valley. The Faerie Queen had sealed her world off to them.  
  
*But I must or my soul will be as lost as Alede's is.*  
  
A heavy step behind him did not startle the Elf, he had been expecting it.  
  
"I still say this is madness," Gimli said quietly. In his hand he carried the Faerie goblet as if it were a snake. In the other was a length of iron chain, with a round clasp at one end.  
  
Legolas finished pulling the yarn free and tied the coil neatly at his belt.  
  
"I just stopped in at Alede's room a few moments ago," Legolas said softly. "She lies there as quietly as death. Even my eyes can barely see the rise and fall of her breast. Her face is set in a mask of fear and pain. She struggles with an enemy she cannot defeat or even wake from. Radagast sits hopelessly beside her and I am willing to wager he has aged centuries in these last few days." Legolas turned to Gimli. "She is as precious to me as Galadriel is to you, Gimli. Can you not understand that?"  
  
Gimli shuffled his feet a little. "Aye, of course I understand it. Alede is sweet and fair and she loves you more than her own life, more than all of Middle Earth. But can you not understand how it is for me, as well? You expect me to sit by while you once again leap into the snake pit. If it were I, instead of you . . ."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I would be arguing with you, just as you have done . . ."  
  
"Yes! And in the end, you'd insist upon accompanying me," Gimli stated folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You are right," Legolas admitted. "And for any other purpose, I would welcome your company. But I cannot ask you to risk your life for Alede. She is . . ." Legolas groped for words. How could he tell Gimli that he knew the dwarf viewed Alede as a competitor for his affections? He had seen how jealous Gimli had been of her at first. Jealous of anyone who might come between their friendship. The dwarf had obviously mellowed toward her some, but once Alede recovered *if she recovers!* the rivalry would return. How could he tell Gimli without wounding the Dwarf's stiff pride, that he could love them both? That their friendship would never be compromised? Instinctively, he knew that Alede would never step between them. Somehow, their friendship was as important to her as it was to Legolas.  
  
"She is the woman you love," Gimli finished, tired of waiting for Legolas to speak his mind. "And even if she was not, you and I would both seek to help her because it is the right thing to do. And, even if I were alone, I would try to help her for the same reason."  
  
Legolas considered his friend's words and grinned. Never would he admit that he'd been defeated by dwarvin logic. Gimli was right and the dwarf was not lacking in courage.  
  
"Very well. Then let us try our luck again and may the Valar favor us both."  
  
Gimli grunted in acknowledgement and fastened the clasp around the stem of the goblet, locking it tightly. Then he dipped it in the nearby stream and handed it to Legolas. The Elf bent down on one knee and wrapped the length of chain around his wrist and held onto the end tightly. Gimli grasped both the chain and also took a large handful of Legolas' collar too.  
  
"If we are pulled apart," Legolas complained, "you will rip out half of my hair."  
  
"Then let us hope we are not pulled apart," Gimli said. "Get on with it!"  
  
Nodding, Legolas raised the goblet to his lips . . .  
  
And drank.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It felt to both the Elf and the Dwarf as if they had been literally dragged through the dirt, turned wrong side out and thrown to the floor of the dark tunnel.  
  
Considering that the goblet had just transported them back into the land of Faerie again, that was probably about what had happened.  
  
With one exception.  
  
The goblet had been forced to come along for the ride this time. Bound by the iron chain which Legolas held, it had had no choice.  
  
Legolas groaned and rolled up from the dirt where he lay, dislodging Gimli as he did so.  
  
"Get your elbow out of my face," the Dwarf grumbled.  
  
"Gladly, if I knew where your face was."  
  
It took them several moments to sort themselves out. In the process, Legolas discovered that the goblet had torn the skin on his hand as it had been dragged unwilling back down to the land from whence it had come.  
  
Gimli struck a light and helped to bind Legolas' hand. He also unclasped the iron chain from the goblet. Legolas held onto it tightly with his good hand.  
  
Together they started down the long stairs, back to the land of Faerie.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When they reached the lake with the enchanted boat, they had a furious whispered conversation. Gimli wanted to accompany Legolas into the Queen's clearing, but Legolas would have none of it.  
  
"She will suspect you immediately," the Elf pointed out.  
  
"But you can't go in there alone!"  
  
"I can and I will. You must stay here or you will ruin my entire plan! The Queen must believe me!"  
  
After much grumbling and several threats on the Elf's side, Gimli finally agreed. Legolas crossed the lake alone and made his way cautiously up the hill and into the clearing.  
  
As he walked into the lighted glade once again, his stomach turned. It took every ounce of Legolas' courage to walk back into that prison. He couldn't stop himself from cringing as faeries rushed up to him. Their very presence made him remember his entrapment in this land and he had to fight down a wave of nausea.  
  
Pushing his way through them, he walked slowly toward the dais.  
  
"I am returning to my Lady," he told the faerie knights that looked as if they might threaten him.  
  
At his words, they smiled smugly and let him pass. Legolas knew that many returned to this enchanted land, seeking an addiction that would never give them peace.  
  
The Faerie Queen sat upon her throne, her head bowed and her hands clutched what appeared to be a scepter. She was oblivious to his approach, obviously locked in the mental or spiritual battle which she waged with Alede's soul.  
  
Legolas mounted the dais, her sweet perfume nearly making him retch as he stood over her. When she did not look up, he casually placed the faerie goblet upon the table near her throne. He doubted that any of her people would know what it was. The faeries hardly thought for themselves. They were merely extensions of their queen.  
  
"My Lady," he said softly.  
  
She did not look up, so engrossed was she with her inner battle.  
  
"My Lady," he said again, forcing a note of longing into his voice and knelt in front of her.  
  
The Queen looked up startled as Legolas took her hands.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. Then looking up at her guards, "Why did you allow him entrance?"  
  
Before they could answer, Legolas forced himself to kiss her hand. "Be not alarmed, Lady. I could not stay away. My love for you can not be quenched in the dull world above." Legolas suddenly knew how Gimli must have felt as the lies nearly choked him.  
  
"Deceiver!" The Queen cried, snatching her hand away. "You stole away your love and now you have come to try and release her!"  
  
Legolas blanched, but tried hard to cover it up. "Nay. I come for my love of you, my Lady. Alede has turned cold to me. She does not respond and what I thought was love, was not real. But you are real!" he cried with a vehemence that made his stomach roil. "You are the fairest I have ever known. Let me prove it to you! Let me prove my loyalty to you. Allow me to return to your side and . . ." he swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "and your bed!"  
  
The Faerie Queen looked up at those words, a hungry light in her eyes, though she still was suspicious. But she was desperate as well. Her kingdom was fading. If she could not make true the lies she had told Alede, her people would turn to dust. She needed an heir and Legolas was her last chance.  
  
With a flourish, Legolas turned and scooped up the faerie goblet as if it had been sitting beside her throne all the time. This was the most dangerous part of his plan. If she should recognize it . . .  
  
But he was counting on her not looking at it closely. All of the goblets at her table were ornately engraved and the faerie goblet had been made long, long ago. With any luck, this Queen would not know it by sight.  
  
"A toast," Legolas cried, flourishing the goblet and walking to a small cask of faerie wine to fill it. "A toast to our Lady, the Queen!"  
  
He raised the treacherous goblet to his lips and pretended to drink. The faeries all around him, sensing a cause for celebration and hopefully the end to their Queen's brooding silence, all took up goblets and returned the toast.  
  
The sickly sweet smell of the wine nearly captured Legolas for a moment. He had drunk much of it while he'd been here and its smell was almost as potent as its taste. But he hardened his will and thought of Alede.  
  
Sending his song out, across the vast space of worlds, he heard Alede's reply. The Faerie Queen was sufficiently distracted to release her for a few moments. Legolas knew this was his chance, his one chance to free her.  
  
Turning to the Queen with what he hoped was a winning smile, he held out the goblet.  
  
"Will you not join us, my Lady?"  
  
Apparently convinced that he had indeed drunk the enchanted wine and convinced of her own vanity, the Queen took the goblet. Legolas' smile froze and he held his breath as she raised the cup to her lips and . . .  
  
Drank.  
  
Legolas watched her swallow once, twice . . . *By the Valar! Will it not work?!!*  
  
A third time . . .  
  
And then the Faerie Queen opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She sagged and twisted where she stood. The faerie goblet fell to the floor, spilling out the last dregs of its contents. Writhing, as if in agony, the Faerie Queen slid across the floor toward it.  
  
The Faerie goblet was sucking her in.  
  
The floor suddenly buckled and bounced. The walls oozed and ran as if they were made of warm candle wax. All around Legolas faeries began twisting and falling. The tables began to swirl against the wall. The whole cavern was turning, spiraling inward, downward, toward the goblet.  
  
Legolas looked at the Queen. She lay on the floor in a contorted puddle. Her arms were outstretched toward the goblet. It seemed to be sucking the color off of her skin, like a painting left out in the rain.  
  
Alarmed, Legolas backed away. He had hoped the goblet would pull her in, as it had done all the rest of them. He had thought it might keep receding in upon itself sending her to a realm where she could not reach Alede anymore.  
  
But this was far more horrible than he'd imagined. He'd never imagined that it would effect all of the Faerie world. He had not intended to condemn all of them.  
  
Around him the cavern was spinning, swirling. Colors blended into each other and faeries were twisting around on the floor, all of them moving closer and closer to the goblet, faster and faster.  
  
Legolas turned and bolted toward the entrance of the clearing. But it was no longer there. It was merely a run on the swirled walls of the cave which were spinning more rapidly.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
On the other side of the smeared entrance he could hear Gimli's frantic shouts.  
  
"I am here!" Legolas called out. He pushed his hand through the dark smear on the wall. It felt like a river of honey and threatened to yank him sideways. Looking back, he saw the great whirlpool that the inner clearing had become. The Faerie Queen could only be discerned by the bright white smear of her dress. The other faeries were being sucked down on top of her into the center of the gooey hurricane, into the Faerie goblet.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas thrust his hand out the entrance again, trying to force his way through it. Suddenly a hand caught his, dragging him though the thick gel that had once been the entrance. He fell into Gimli's arms, splattering him with nameless muck.  
  
"What in the name of Mordor is happening?"  
  
"She drank from it," Legolas shouted, dragging Gimli up toward the steps. The tunnels and caves around them were showing the same whirlpool effect that the inner cavern had done, but not as quickly. Did they have time to get out? "Hurry! We must get out. The whole place is collapsing in on itself, like the inside of a whirlpool!"  
  
Hand over hand they gathered in the yarn that was their lifeline and bolted for the stairs which sagged and ran beneath their feet.  
  
"I thought you said it would just suck the Queen in?" Gimli gasped as they bolted up the steps two at a time.  
  
"That is what I thought it would do!" Legolas shouted, reaching down to grab the back of Gimli's jerkin when he stumbled. "I did not realized how intertwined she and all her people were!"  
  
They continued up and up. Gimli stumbled several times and Legolas was near picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder when they finally reached the top. But the tunnel walls were oozing and heaving about them. The pathway to the surface had disappeared.  
  
Frantically, Legolas ran his hands along the slimy, squirming walls where the yarn went out, trying to find an opening. His hand suddenly disappeared into the muck as he followed the yarn.  
  
"Here Gimli! Take the yarn and pull yourself out with it. I will be right behind you!" He shoved the dwarf forward into the swimming mess of a wall. The dwarf burrowed through it like a badger and Legolas grabbed the yarn behind him, pushing himself into the dark mass.  
  
For several panicked moments he thought he'd never draw breath again. There was no air in the fetid ooze and he could not crawl swiftly enough. Then suddenly his head broke out of the surface and bright sunlight blinded him.  
  
"Give me your hand," Gimli called and Legolas reached up to take it. But the muck beneath him started falling away, swirling beneath him. The ground all around him was twisting, forming a funnel that was intent upon sucking him back down. Frantically, he clawed at the spinning mud, but down and down he went as if he were at the center of some great earthen hurricane.  
  
Just as Legolas thought he was lost, Gimli stepped into the midst of the vortex hefting his iron axe. With a mighty swing, he drove the dark blade deep into the earth, the earth of Rivendell. Then holding on to the shaft, he reached out and caught Legolas' wrist, anchoring the Elf to Middle Earth.  
  
With a great sucking sound, the ground swirled out from under him completely and Legolas swung from Gimli's hand for a moment. Then with a roar, the ground belched up a huge mound of earth, throwing both Legolas and Gimli free. Clumps of soil, rocks and sod struck them as they tumbled to Rivendell's grassy meadow.  
  
The ground trembled and with a groan, the mound sunk back down level with the meadow, leaving only a spot of churned up earth. Legolas and Gimli stared at it and then at each other in astonishment.  
  
Then all was silent.  
  
Silent, except for the soft sound of bare feet running over grass. Legolas did not think his legs would bear his weight just yet, so he merely turned his head to see who was running toward them.  
  
Alede ran as fast as she could, headless of stones beneath her feet and of her tangled hair and the diaphanous nightdress she wore. She fell to her knees in front of the two friends.  
  
"Alede, are you . . ?"  
  
"Yes. Is she . . ?"  
  
"Gone. The goblet pulled her . . ."  
  
"Inside of itself and inside of itself . . ."  
  
"For all of eternity . . ."  
  
"Gimli, are you . . ?"  
  
"I am well . . ."  
  
"We are all well."  
  
And with those last words they realized that all three of them were sharing song, their voices, their individual notes, their very thoughts, intertwined, forming a melody of friendship . . . a melody of love.  
  
Alede crawled forward on her knees so that she could reach her arms around both of them. Legolas did the same and then Gimli as well.  
  
How long the three of them sat holding each other as Rivendell's bright sunlight warmed them, they did not know or care.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Whew! Now that the Faerie Queen has been taken care of, I think its time for a celebration and . . . for Legolas and Alede to get "things" settled between them. ;) Meet me here next week for chapter 27. ;) 


	27. Promises

*~* "There are waves of forgiveness and waves of regret, and the first waves of true love I'll never forget. In the meadow that morning as I wandered alone, there were green waves of yearning for life still unknown." Secret Garden ~ "Greenwaves"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 27 ~ "Promises"  
  
The night after the land of Faerie vomited Legolas and Gimli out onto the grass of Rivendell, there was a simple feast.  
  
Alede remarked during that dinner to Gimli, as he sat on one side of her and Legolas the other, that she could not understand how a people who ate as little as Elves commonly did, could always be counted upon to throw a feast for even the smallest of events, of which this was not.  
  
Legolas only chuckled but Gimli agreed with her and that was the beginning of a solid friendship between them. It was initially based upon the opinions of two practical people adrift amongst the whims of an impractical people like the Elves, but it soon branched out to include other topics and eventually Gimli completely forgot that he had ever disliked Alede.  
  
The real celebration however was not held for another two weeks giving all the Elves time to heal emotionally from their captivity.  
  
Alede watched the preparations from her balcony on the day of the celebration. Large trestle tables were being set out onto the lawn and delicious smells wafted up from the kitchens. Her gown was finished and lying ready upon the bed and her wrist was fully knit thanks to Lomomir's excellent doctoring and some rather unscrupulous healing spells on Alede's part.  
  
Below her, she heard Legolas' laughter ring out. He'd informed her earlier that he and Gimli were going to 'test' the wine and ale to make sure it was of adequate quality for the night's celebration. Alede had not been fooled one bit by the mock serious look on his face and had sent him off with laughter of her own.  
  
The three of them had spent nearly every waking moment together since Legolas and Gimli's terrifying return from Faerie. At first they spoke of the horrors they'd faced in the underworld, but later as those memories had healed they had talked of each other, of their past and of their future, of Gimli's immortality and the day that they would all take a ship to Valinor together.  
  
Of the Faerie Queen there had been no sign. Alede had not felt or heard any whisper of her, though she was at a loss to explain what had actually happened down in the faerie caverns. From Legolas' description, she could only conclude that the Faerie Goblet had sucked all of faerie inside of itself. But since it was designed to pull in what ever drank from it and send it to the land of Faerie, Alede could only guess that it had imploded in upon itself, spiraling inward and inward continuously without end. She could see no escape for the Faerie Queen from whatever realm she now found herself. Doubtlessly it was a dimension which none of them could understand.  
  
And while that thought reassured Alede, it was also a source of unhappiness for her. She could not forget the Faerie Queen's last conversation with her, 'I carry Legolas' child and you will assist me with its birthing.'  
  
No matter how badly she wanted to push those words away, they haunted her. It was bad enough what the Queen had done to both Legolas and Elrohir, but for the Queen to flaunt it to Alede . . .  
  
*I should be thinking only of Legolas' suffering, but instead I am consumed by my own hurt, my own envy.*  
  
Alede paced back and forth in her room, careful to shield both herself and her thoughts from Legolas down below. She knew that she ought to tell Legolas what the Queen had said. She loved him, she wanted to be honest with him and hiding something from him would be deceitful.  
  
But it would also be hurtful to tell him. Elves loved their families with an intensity that humans could only dimly understand. If Legolas thought that he'd sent his own child, no matter what its conception had been, into a nether realm . . .  
  
Alede could only imagine the emotional pain and damage it would cause him.  
  
*And myself as well!*  
  
And then quite suddenly, Alede realized that this had been the very trap that the Faerie Queen had laid for them. A trap of hurt and jealousy.  
  
Pacing still, Alede looked at the situation logically. If a village maiden had told her the same story, Alede would doubt it. While it was difficult to say how many 'days' Legolas and Elrohir had actually been in Faerie or how many times they had . . . Alede winced. She really did not want to think about that.  
  
*In any case, it is far too early for the Queen to know that she was with child.*  
  
The more Alede thought about it, the more implausible it became. The Queen's kingdom was failing, her people dwindling, very likely it was the demise of all Faeries. Like the Elves, many creatures of magic were passing out of Middle Earth or becoming rare. It seemed highly unlikely that the Queen of such a doomed race could conceive so quickly and so easily. Why else had they been so desperate to steal a royal infant?  
  
Alede snorted with satisfaction. The Queen's words had in all probability been a lie with which to wound Alede. And, on the off chance that Alede was rescued, those words would be a barb to wound Legolas as well.  
  
*But the Queen knew nothing of love.*  
  
For those reasons Alede decided she would shield Legolas from that awful tale. She would never tell him that there was even the slightest chance that he had sent his own child into a realm of darkness. He would never hear the Queen's hurtful words from Alede's lips.  
  
*If one of us must carry the burden of sin and guilt, then let it be me. I will not see him hurt by something that was probably just a lie.*  
  
And with that last thought, Alede buried the memory as deeply as she could. Turning back to the balcony, she looked out onto the green grass at Legolas sitting at ease far below. He was talking freely with Gimli and a group of Elves and looked perfectly happy.  
  
He must have sensed her watching him, for he turned and looked up at her, waving as he did so. Alede grinned and waved back, then went inside to change into her gown and get ready for the celebration.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The celebration was the most magnificent that Rivendell had seen in many years. Bright torches were lit once the sun went down and the dark sky formed a ceiling of stars above them. After the feasting was done, musicians filled the glade with bright music and Legolas whirled Alede out into the middle of it. They danced every dance, until Alede was breathless. And when she missed a step or faltered, she did not blush or become embarrassed. Instead she laughed, for the sharing of song went both ways and she had acquired some of Legolas' confidence and therefore enjoyed the celebration all that much more.  
  
Later in the evening once she could tear herself away from Legolas, she convinced the musicians to play a Dwarvish reel and coaxed Gimli out into the meadow with her. By that time the Dwarf had consumed enough ale that he was not the least bit shy, though he was a trifle unsteady. Alede had to catch at his shoulder a few times when he stumbled. She worried that the ale he had consumed would not mix well with the Elvish wine he'd sampled earlier and decided she'd best make him a tonic before morning came.  
  
Little did Alede know that Legolas was able to read many of her thoughts and that her worry for his friend both amused and pleased him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was shortly after that that Legolas coaxed Alede out into the forest with him, away from the music and the lights. The moon was barely a sliver, but the stars illuminated the woodland paths well enough for him to see where they were going.  
  
"I want to show you something," he said softly as he held Alede's hand and she walked beside him.  
  
He led her to an enormous oak tree, hoary with age, but still majestic. Legolas stepped lightly onto the trunk and reached back to help Alede. She hesitated for only a moment, contemplating the rough bark and her delicate gown, but then she pulled the skirt up as far as she decently could and draped it over one arm, allowing Legolas to pull her up.  
  
He settled them high up in the tree on a branch the width of two horses. He had his back against the massive trunk and pulled Alede against him, so that her back lay against his chest.  
  
"Many years ago," he said wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against him, "I sat in this tree when I came to Rivendell with a message from my father."  
  
Alede turned a little so that she could look up at him. "Was this before you started on the quest for the One Ring?"  
  
He nodded. "It was the night after the council and I had heard many things that day that troubled me. I had not traveled widely at that time. My father had kept me close to home and I had not traveled often beyond the borders of Mirkwood. I was excited to be chosen as one of the fellowship, but I was frightened of the responsibility as well. As the only Elf in the company, I felt that the others' safety lay with me. I knew that I must take care of them and it seemed a heavy burden for one as young as myself."  
  
He paused and smiled fondly at the memories. "I cannot tell you how surprised I was when I realized what fearsome warriors the others were. Of course I knew of Aragorn's abilities, but Boromir and Gimli astonished me. Even the little hobbits! Gentle folk they seemed to me, yet containing hearts as brave as mountain lions. I had thought that I would feel alone on that journey, out of place amongst such strange company. But instead I felt myself a part of something vital, something larger and more important than myself."  
  
He paused again and pushed Alede's hair to the side so that he could kiss the side of her neck lightly. Alede wiggled around until she was sideways and could lean her cheek against his chest and placed one arm behind his back.  
  
"I feel that way now," Legolas continued softly. "As if I am a part of something so much bigger than myself. I am connected to you and to Gimli. The two of you have become my family. Somehow the three of us have become a unit, a small fellowship of our own. Does this make sense to you?"  
  
Alede nodded. "I have always felt connected to you. Since that night in my tower house when I watched you turn cold and could do nothing about it. I knew that if you died, some part of me would die as well."  
  
"Yet . . ." he paused as if listening for some far away sound. "There is something that you keep from me. Something that troubles you." He cupped a hand under her chin and tipped it up so that she would look at him. "What is it, my Sweet? For I cannot bear to have you troubled."  
  
Alede looked down guiltily. "There are three 'somethings' actually. But I . . . I cannot . . . I do not wish to speak of them."  
  
"Please tell me," he said softly. He could not stand for her to be unhappy, not after all that they had endured. "I felt your sorrow this afternoon when Gimli and I were sampling the wine. What were you thinking of?"  
  
But Alede only shook her head and looked away.  
  
Trying to lighten the somber mood that he felt from her, Legolas said in a teasing voice, "Tell me or I will throw you on Aransûl and take you to Mirkwood where my Father will torture it out of you!"  
  
Alede could not help but laugh a little. "If your father saw you holding me he would torture me and throw me in his dungeon anyway."  
  
"And swallow the key, no doubt," Legolas teased.  
  
Alede laughed softly, but then the smile faded from her lips. Legolas' heart felt as if it might break seeing her sadness.  
  
"Alede, please do not keep this from me. Let me help you!"  
  
Looking up, she could not bear the agony she saw on his face and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.  
  
"How can you say that?" she asked wonderingly. "It is I who would help you! You are the one who has suffered so much!"  
  
"As we both did," he reminded her. "You and I have gone through much for each other."  
  
"But you bore the worst of it. Legolas," and she looked up at him with worried eyes, "I know not much in the way of healing minds. But what the queen did to you may have caused great damage. I want to help, but I feel inadequate to the task. I . . ."  
  
"I do not think there is anyway that you can help, Melui. Nor do I think it is necessary. Gimli healed the worst of the damage and his song is still with me. Elrohir and Elladan and I have also talked much. I am well. You need not fear for me. And I will get better as time goes on."  
  
"But . . ." Alede stumbled for words. "I do not wish to sound petulant, but I know of no other way to put it. In the past two weeks, since our return . . . I mean . . . well, before you drank from the goblet, the night that Gimli was attacked by the hag . . . well, we almost . . ."  
  
Legolas grinned, finally understanding what Alede was trying to say. Apparently she had gained confidence only in certain areas and this was not one of them.  
  
"We almost made love that night," he finished for her. "And since our return, I have made no venture into your bed. Is that what is troubling you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I am not complaining," she added hastily. "I only worry that it is indicative of a greater problem and I wish to help. I am not suggesting that we . . ."  
  
Legolas grinned. "I understand. I admit that there are memories that I wish to have fade before I make love to you. I need some time, time to forget and to feel at peace with myself again."  
  
"I did not intend to sound as if I am pressuring you," Alede said worriedly.  
  
Legolas looked down at her and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "It is alright. I realize that you can barely keep your hands off of me. Little did I know what a wanton wild cat lay beneath that calm surface . . ."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He grinned and hugged her to silence her protest.  
  
"But there is more to it than that," he said. "Now that I have the time to think sensibly about our relationship and am not distracted by your lovely shape," here he wiggled his eyebrows at her, winning a pleased but embarrassed smile, "I realize that we have put the cart before the horse, as Gandalf used to say."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Alede, I am in love with you and though I have not asked, I have hoped that you will become my betrothed. Will you?"  
  
Alede was certain that she was going to fall out of the tree so faint hearted did she feel. Her head spun and her pulse pounded. Long, long years had she hoped to hear those words from him.  
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly and then realizing just how pathetically desperate she must sound, she amended her words. "But only if you promise not to go meddling with magic anymore. I'll have to give you up if you keep getting yourself into trouble . . ."  
  
She was forced to stop when Legolas hugged her so tightly that she could not breath.  
  
"I had best get a promise from you now," he said laughing, "for I am certain that adventure will continue to find me. After all it was adventure that brought us together in the first place."  
  
"That was an adventure that I would rather not repeat."  
  
"Nor I, but I do not regret it," Legolas said softly, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Alede forgot everything else but that Legolas had asked her to become his betrothed. And then she forgot even that and could only feel the warmth of his mouth upon hers and his strong hands gliding over her back.  
  
Legolas broke the kiss after awhile and held Alede close, reveling in how right it felt to have her there against him. Every doubt that he'd ever had about the future was gone. He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her face to his, smiling up at him.  
  
He cleared his throat, there had been something important that he wanted to tell her . . .  
  
"What was it you were saying about horses pushing carts?" Alede asked once she could think again. "You distracted me, but it sounded important."  
  
*Ah yes.*  
  
"I am concerned that we lay the right foundation for our relationship. We have rushed headlong into becoming lovers and skipped many important steps in between."  
  
Alede looked at him in surprise and Legolas continued. "I know more of marriage than you do, Alede . . ."  
  
"Really?" she exclaimed in mock astonishment. "Do you have a wife or two on the side that I know nothing about?"  
  
"Nay," he laughed, "but my mother lived longer than yours did, so I saw what can cause trouble in a marriage and what can sustain it. It is like my friendship with Gimli. We first had to learn to respect each other, which you and I have done. Then we learned to have a grudging admiration for each other, which you and I also have. But only after that could Gimli and I move on to becoming friends."  
  
"And now you are like brothers," Alede finished, nodding her head in agreement. "You are right. Despite the years since we met, there is still much that we have to learn about each other. We have virtually skipped over the part about being friends."  
  
Legolas nodded, "And I would not skip over such an important step, for that is one part that will sustain us over all of eternity."  
  
"Does this mean . . ." Alede asked hesitantly, for this was touching on the second of her worries, "that you regret what has occurred between us? You just spoke of betrothal . . ."  
  
Legolas shook his head and picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Nay, Melui. I regret nothing and I was perfectly serious about our betrothal. What I am trying to say though, is that we need to take the time to learn about each other, to become friends, before we become lovers. I do not wish to hurry our relationship. We will have all of eternity to make love to each other, I do not wish to strew pebbles in our path because we were too impatient in the beginning."  
  
"Oh," Alede breathed a sigh of relief. "I understand and I agree. And this was the second of my worries. I was afraid that you might change your mind about me. We have had so many misunderstandings in the past, I feared that another might arise before I could come to Ithilien."  
  
"Nay! I have learned my lesson about undelivered letters!" he said. "I will not put either of us through that again. Nor will we make any major decisions without talking about them face to face."  
  
"Thank you," she said sincerely, but then an impish smile lit her face. "I must admit that I had not expected an Elf to be so practical where love is concerned. Has Gimli's dwarvin logic rubbed off on you?"  
  
"Humph! That dwarf knows nothing of logic!" he said mock seriously. Then both of them laughed and Legolas drew her tightly against him in a hug.  
  
"Have I allayed the first two of your fears?" Legolas asked running his fingers over her bright hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell me of the third."  
  
Alede took a deep breath and Legolas felt a wave of pain seep out of her, but it was quickly quenched and he knew she held something tightly in check.  
  
"I . . . it was something that the Faerie Queen said," Alede replied quietly, avoiding his gaze. "I did not wish for you to know about it, but I was not careful enough with my song apparently and you have sensed that which I tried to shield you from. I will not repeat her words, for she said it to wound. That is what troubled me this afternoon. But I have decided that I will not let her words hurt you as well, so I will not speak them. I hope you will trust me on this and not ask any more. This is my burden, please let me bear it." She looked up at him beseechingly.  
  
Legolas leaned his head back against the rough bark and stared at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"I can guess what she might have said to you, Alede," he said, disgust coloring his tone. "She bedded me before you did. Is that what she flung in your face?"  
  
Alede remained silent, wishing that her song had not betrayed her. She did not want to turn this into a guessing game.  
  
"Not that?" Legolas asked and Alede realized that she was giving away far more than she intended.  
  
"Legolas, please . . . I did not realize that I could no longer shield myself from you. I do not wish to speak of this!"  
  
"It is not your fault, Melui," Legolas said softly. "Ever since that day, the day that Gimli and I came back from Faerie, the day that all three of us shared song, I have been able to read your thoughts almost as clearly as if you spoke them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "No one in my family has the gift that I know of. But I have met someone who had it. I wonder if she passed it on to me . . ."  
  
Alede looked at him. "Who?"  
  
"Lady Galadriel. She . . ." he paused searching for the right words. "She walked with me once during our stay in Lorien and spoke many riddles about my future. I did not understand what she meant then, but now . . . perhaps I do a little now." He raised his head and seemed to shake the past from his mind. "In any case, I can read a little of your thoughts when I focus on you, which," he looked down at her tenderly, "has been quite a lot as of late."  
  
Alede smiled up at him.  
  
"I can also read some of Gimli's which is going to vex him terribly once he finds out."  
  
Alede's smile broke into a grin.  
  
"I think I will not tell him," Legolas winked at her. "But as to what is troubling you . . . Ahh, once again it is my failure to instruct you in the way of Elves that is the problem."  
  
Alede shook her head in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The Queen told you that she carried my child."  
  
Alede felt as if her heart would choke her. She was furious with herself for letting that thought slip out and turned her head away.  
  
"But my Sweet," he lifted her chin, gazing at her fondly, "that cannot be so. Elves choose the time of conception, it is not happenstance as it is with humans. My seed is fertile only when I choose it to be."  
  
Alede blinked and suddenly felt like a fool. "Of course! Elrond and I discussed that long ago, when I first began to study with him. I had forgotten. I cannot believe I have agonized over this for nothing!" she said shaking her head.  
  
Legolas grinned at her. "I can. Worrying is one of your exceptional skills."  
  
Alede smiled and chuckled softly at his teasing. "Yes, I suppose you are right. But still, surely the Faerie Queen must have known. Faeries have captured Elves before, so surely she must understand that about your people?"  
  
"From the tales we tell in Mirkwood, many captives choose to remain in Faerie even if they have the chance to leave. Indeed, when I went back the second time, the Queen's knights seemed to expect me. If a captive is content with his captivity, then . . ." he let the sentence trail off.  
  
Alede shook her head. "I was so afraid of how you might feel if you thought that you had unwittingly sent your unborn child into the nether realm! I cannot tell you how relieved I am."  
  
"I do regret that her entire world was sent into that vortex," Legolas said softly. "I never intended that. But I did not realize how intertwined the faeries were with their Queen."  
  
"I think they were only extensions of her," Alede said. "And think what they would have done if left to kidnap more people. They might have captured those more helpless than you."  
  
"They might have captured someone who did not have the aid of two of the most stubborn people in all of Middle Earth," Legolas said giving her a fierce hug. "Does this relieve all of your worries?'  
  
"All but one," she said pertly. "If we are not to become lovers yet, does that mean that I may not kiss you again?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes in a very coquettish manner and Legolas broke into a grin.  
  
"Nay, that is not what it means," and he suited action to words and it was long time later that they climbed down from the tree.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The following day Legolas and Alede had a private conversation with Gimli. The dwarf pocketed a handful of the coins Alede had received in Mirkwood, which he declared to be of much better quality than the handful of Gondor silver that Legolas had offered him.  
  
"After all, Thranduil's silver came from the Lonely Mountain," he said with a huff.  
  
Gimli then retreated to the sooty depths of Rivendell's forge and was holed up there for two days. When he emerged, he still had a few coins in his pocket, but the rest had been melted down into something else.  
  
A very important something else that he had placed in a secret little box and delivered to Legolas under the curious and prying eye of Radagast.  
  
But the Elf had merely thanked his friend and smiled a satisfied little smile at Radagast and disappeared into Rivendell's many balconies and gardens with the suspicious wizard none the wiser about what was happening between his daughter and the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
It was a very frustrating time for Radagast.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Elrohir went looking for Legolas that afternoon. He found Radagast instead, leaning over one of the balconies at such a precarious angle that the Elvin Lord feared the old wizard might topple over.  
  
He approached cautiously, so that he might not frighten Radagast. Fortunately his presence was heard and the wizard looked up hastily.  
  
"Come quick," Radagast whispered urgently, beckoning the prince over.  
  
Elrohir hurried to his side and the wizard pointed to the garden below.  
  
"I cannot hear what they are saying. Can you?" he asked softly.  
  
Elrohir leaned over and beheld Legolas and Alede seated on a small bench. A profusion of red roses climbed the arbor above them and a fountain tinkled nearby. Legolas had his forehead pressed gently to Alede's and from the look of rapture on the girl's face, Elrohir knew that they shared song. But Legolas was speaking too, soft melodious words that vibrated with the intensity of their power and beauty.  
  
Elrohir smiled and straightened up.  
  
"Well?" Radagast demanded. "What are they saying?"  
  
The Prince of Imladris took the wizard's arm and gently pulled him away from the rail. "Their words are not meant for our ears, my friend."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alede slid the silver betrothal ring over Legolas' finger. Gimli had done a beautiful job of engraving it with tiny mountain peaks, representing the Misty Mountains where they had first met. Her own ring sparkled on her finger. It was wrapped all around with the oak leaves that were Legolas' royal symbol and words that still made tears of joy burn in her eyes.  
  
Looking up into his twilight gaze, she slowly repeated the phrases that Legolas had just spoken to her. Quenya was a beautiful language, though in the past she'd found it difficult. But this time the golden tones slid easily off her tongue and she trembled as she once again felt the ecstasy of their songs joining in a melody of love.  
  
How long they sat with the perfume of the garden all around them, she did not know. It might have been hours. But finally Legolas withdrew slightly and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
Legolas could not help the smile that tugged at his lips as well. He felt so complete. Alede was healed, their plans were set, the sea's hold on him was broken and his heart was so full of joy he thought it might burst. The future now held the promise of love and laughter and companionship. When Alede had spoken the betrothal Promise Words to him, he'd felt them vibrate with a power all of their own and knew with a certainty that their love and their future had been bound with magic, though neither of them had intended it.  
  
Letting go of Alede's hands, he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her so tightly she burst into giggles.  
  
"Careful, my Lord. I still must draw breath."  
  
"Nay, breathing is not necessary," he said with a grin and kissed her until she was truly breathless.  
  
Laughing, he let go of her and stood up.  
  
"I will go speak with your father now."  
  
Alede smiled, "It is not necessary that you do. I am certainly old enough to no longer need my Father's permission, but I know he will be flattered by the gesture."  
  
"Then I intend to please him."  
  
"Legolas," she said as he started to turn away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Alede wore an impish grin. "I am glad that it is YOU who must undertake this task. I have no desire to speak with your father about such matters."  
  
Legolas threw back his head and laughed. "And neither do I! Yet somehow I will summon the courage and do so! Farewell, my sweet. I will see you later."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Radagast paced the library muttering irritably to himself. "Blasted children! What could possibly be taking them so long?"  
  
"May I speak with you Sir?"  
  
Radagast nearly jumped out of his skin as the velvety voice startled him. Whirling around he beheld the young prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Of course, of course, come in. Would you like some wine?"  
  
Legolas declined politely though there was an amused curl to his lips and Radagast suspected that he'd been overheard as he'd talked to himself.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Radagast said, trying to hide his anxiety.  
  
Legolas bowed to him and the wizard fidgeted nervously waiting for the prince to dispense with the niceties and speak.  
  
"Lord Radagast, I formally ask permission to court your daughter. I have already asked her to become my betrothed, but I would wish for your approval if you would give it."  
  
Radagast tried to hide the joy that was bubbling inside of him. He rather clumsily returned Legolas' bow.  
  
"Your Highness, I gladly grant you permission. I uh . . . uh . . ." Radagast stumbled over his words and finally gave up. "Oh balderdash!"  
  
Stepping forward, he tossed aside dignity and the formality of the situation and grabbed the young prince, hugging him tightly.  
  
Legolas chuckled as he was soundly pounded on the back and when he stepped away, he saw tears of happiness running down the old wizard's face.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Son," Radagast said shakily. "Welcome!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Will you journey through Mirkwood on your way to Ithilien?" Legolas asked as they stood upon the rim of Rivendell's valley. He and Gimli were packed for their trip home and Aransûl stood impatiently waiting for them to mount.  
  
"Yes," Alede replied. She alone had ridden this far to see them off. "When Cyrus, Father and I leave here, your uncle will be coming with us. So we will stop in Mirkwood before we turn south."  
  
Legolas nodded as he took Alede's hand and held it, thinking about how long it would be before he could hold it again. "That is well. My father will have a betrothal gift for you . . ."  
  
"A nice cell in the dungeon," Gimli snorted.  
  
Legolas shot the dwarf an irritated glance and Alede gave Gimli a tremulous smile. "Your jest may not be too far off, I fear," she said.  
  
"It is our customs for the parent of the groom to give his betrothed a gift," Legolas continued seriously.  
  
"Yes, I know," Alede replied. "And my father is also aware of the custom." Radagast would be presenting a gift to Legolas as well when they arrived in Ithilien.  
  
The elf shook his head smiling. "He has already given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for."  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes and grunted, earning a look from his friend.  
  
"Send me a message when you leave Mirkwood . . ."  
  
"So that he will know if you are in the dungeon or not," Gimli interrupted again.  
  
Legolas scowled at him. "So that I may have my people watching for you as you enter Gondor," he said firmly.  
  
"Yes, I'll . . ." Alede began.  
  
"And of course you will be my guest at the Glittering Caves on your journey through Gondor," Gimli said.  
  
Alede turned to the dwarf. "I would be delighted to stay in your home and to see the Caves that have made Legolas speechless." She turned once again to her betrothed, tightening the hold on his hand.  
  
"My father guesses that we have five more years worth of work here before we may leave. That is such a long time," Alede said, her voice shaking slightly. This parting was going to be even more painful than she imagined. She had grown so accustomed to having Legolas with her each day.  
  
"Aye, it will," Legolas said softly. "Each day will feel as a year. But . . ." he brightened a little, "five years will give me enough time to make some changes in my dwelling, so that you may live there as well."  
  
"Changes?" Alede asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas currently lives in a bark hut with grass mats on the floor," Gimli interrupted again with a grin of amusement.  
  
Alede turned to him startled and with a swift movement, Legolas clapped his hand over the Dwarf's mouth and held it there.  
  
"I do not live in a bark hut," he said stressing each word and glaring at the struggling, but silent dwarf. "My people wished to build a royal palace for me, but I persuaded them against it. My home is modest . . ."  
  
Gimli snorted despite the hand over his mouth and Alede smiled. She could only imagine what Legolas' home must look like. What Elves called modest, most humans would call 'grand, sumptuous and breathtaking'.  
  
"But now I wish to add rooms for you," Legolas continued, "perhaps more balconies and another library for your healing books . . ."  
  
Gimli was struggling like mad and with a laugh Legolas let him go.  
  
"Do not get him started!" Gimli admonished Alede. "He can ramble on about architecture for hours!"  
  
"Peace, my friend," Legolas said smiling, "and allow me to bid farewell to my betrothed." Ignoring Gimli's sputtering, he stepped forward and kissed Alede. She leaned into his embrace, carefully memorizing the feel of his mouth upon hers, of his strong arms about her and the hardness of his chest. They embraced for a long time while Gimli fidgeted, paced and tried to look everywhere else but at the shining couple.  
  
There were tears in Alede's eyes as they parted, but Legolas was smiling. He touched a finger to the locket resting upon her throat.  
  
"I cannot believe that you kept this, even through your imprisonment. I would have thought it might have been lost."  
  
Alede's hand pressed over his. "It would have broken me if it had been lost, but fortunately the Queen never noticed it."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "May I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Of course," Alede said sincerely. "Anything."  
  
Legolas' hand strayed to her hair, pulled back in its customary braid. He separated an unruly strand that was working its way loose. Alede understood immediately and reaching around, pulled the tie from the braid. Legolas combed his long fingers through the golden waves and then carefully cut three strands with his knife. He coiled them and slipped them into the small pouch at his belt.  
  
"Fear not," he said as Alede fought the tears that threatened to spill down her face. "Every night before you close your eyes, I will come to you in your thoughts," he said quietly. "We will be parted in body only."  
  
Alede nodded, for she too had learned to hear the whispers of his mind and knew that they were now joined in a way that went even beyond the sharing of song.  
  
"Then every night I will listen for you in my mind, until the day that I may listen for you in person." She wiped a treacherous tear from her cheek and deliberately stepped back. She had stalled them long enough and knew they were anxious to begin their long road. "I bid you farewell and a safe journey."  
  
"I will see you in five years, my Sweet," Legolas said embracing her again. She clung to him. "Hurry your work if you can," he said more softly. "For I admit that I am as impatient as any human."  
  
Alede gave him a tremulous smile and nodded, unable to speak. Reluctantly, she let go of him.  
  
Before Gimli clambered up on Aransûl's back Alede kissed his cheek. "Thank you my friend."  
  
Gimli muttered something incoherent before mounting and after one last look of longing, Legolas sprang upon his stallion and they turned toward the Misty Mountains.  
  
Alede stood watching them, twisting the silver ring about her finger until the bright gleam of Legolas' hair was lost in the distance. As she slowly descended into the valley once again, she heard quite clearly in her mind, "Namárië Melui."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"And now, my friend, I have a gift as precious as yours," Legolas said, patting the small pouch at his belt.  
  
"Humph! I would not go so far as to say that," Gimli disagreed as he shifted his grip on Legolas' waist as Aransûl began the long ascent up the mountain pass.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked sharply.  
  
"Alede is sweet and fair, I grant you. But you must concede that Galadriel is fairer still."  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas nodded. "But she is also unreachable. Alede is warm and approachable. I would not even dare to touch the hem of Galadriel's gown, so unreachable is she. I would certainly never dare to embrace her!"  
  
"Ha! But I have not your carnal inclinations. I worship Lady Galadriel from afar. I would not soil her beauty with my touch!"  
  
"Yet touch can be a form of worship," Legolas argued. "And once Alede and I are united, I intend to become intensely devout."  
  
That remark caught Gimli by surprise and he let out a roar of laughter. He cuffed Legolas lightly along side the head and the Elf gave a cry of mock pain.  
  
"It is good to see that you have stopped moping about," Gimli said.  
  
"I have not felt this well in many long years my friend," Legolas answered him happily. "Except for this pain in the side of my head . . ." and he turned to give Gimli a mischievous look.  
  
Laughing, they continued on their journey home.  
  
The End.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I've posted chapter 28, the "Epilogue" today as well. It is very short and sweet.  
  
Thank you, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed researching and writing it! As always, your reviews kept me going. I love you guys! You're wonderful. And give a great big hand to Thecla, my beta reader! This story would not have happened without her wonderful mixture of support, enthusiasm, and logic.  
  
I have a fourth story planned in the Legolas/Alede/Gimli adventures. Here is a little teaser for it:  
  
***Legolas and Gimli pursue rumors of a powerful creature that has taken up residence in the ruins of Mordor. There they face the greatest test of their skills to save Middle Earth. But is it the creature that is responsible for the strange weather and the bands of Orcs spilling out of Mordor, or is it driven by a dark mind full of dark purpose?  
  
Meanwhile, Alede travels south to be with her betrothed, but King Thranduil unexpectedly joins her. Arguments and hostilities ensue and Alede begins to wonder if she'll ever make it to Ithilien in one piece.  
  
And in the Silmarillion, Tolkien tells us that five Maiar were sent to Middle Earth, yet he only accounts for three. Who were the other two?  
  
You've met Cyrus the Blue in "The Faerie Goblet". Now meet Maladok the Red, a wizard of great power, but with a terrible weakness that could destroy all of Middle Earth.  
  
Coming soon in "The Griffon's Tears". ***  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I'll be posting "The Griffon's Tears" in February. If you'd like, I can send you an e-mail once I begin posting it. Just let me know in your review. :D And as always, thanks for your support! :D :D :D ~ Nebride 


	28. Epilogue

*~*"Come Gimli," Legolas said. "You shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond." J.R.R. Tolkien ~ "The Return of the King"*~*  
  
THE FAERIE GOBLET  
  
Chapter 28 ~ "Epilogue"  
  
[On the eastern outskirts of Mirkwood on the road to the Lonely Mountain.]  
  
"That did not go particularly well."  
  
A disappointed silence. "Nay, it did not."  
  
"Your father has a wicked temper. I have never seen an Elf turn that particular color of red before."  
  
Another heavy silence. "I have. When he found that thirteen dwarves had escaped his dungeon and again when he marched upon the Lonely Mountain and found it held against him."  
  
"Humph!" A thought filled pause. "This does not bode well for Alede does it?"  
  
A sigh. "Nay, it does not."  
  
"Will you warn her?"  
  
"Aye, I must." A worried silence. Then very softly, "Do you think that she will fear to come to me because of him? No maiden would want him for a father in law."  
  
"HA!" A Dwarvish scoff. "Alede would marry you if Sauron himself were your father. She is braver than ten dwarves and more stubborn than ten Elves! Thranduil will not keep her away!"  
  
A soft Elvish chuckle.  
  
"You are right. Father will not deter her." A considering pause. "Shall we stop here for the night? We are at the edge of the trees."  
  
"Yes! Let me off of this beast! I long to stretch my legs and get a drink of water."  
  
"Do not approach the river. It is said to be the home of Green Meg."  
  
"Green Meg? Humph! Do not try to frighten me with your nursery rhymes!"  
  
A mischievous silence.  
  
Much later the stillness of Mirkwood was shattered by a howl of Dwarvin rage and a peel of Elvish laughter. There was a great crashing of undergrowth as if a clumsy dwarf were trying to pursue a much more agile prey.  
  
Calm was restored to the forest very slowly and only occasionally broken by curse words mumbled in Dwarvish and answered by the muffled laughter of an Elf.  
  
The End (Really)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Don't miss the teaser at the end of chapter 27. See you in February and happy New Year everyone! :D 


End file.
